El Angel
by Dragonazul
Summary: Luego del terrible accidente del archipielago y el dificultuoso reencuentro entre nakamas; Zoro recuerda que deve cumplir una condena a manos de nada más que el diablo. Cap 31: Un cajón de madera, un despertar incierto; una noche de risas. Capitulo final
1. Las consecuencias de una simple espada

**El Ángel**

**Capitulo 1****: Las consecuencia de una simple espada**

**Miro el mar, desde la torre del vigía éste se veía increíble,… para luego seguir con su entrenamiento; levantando con una mano la pesa que era 400 veces más pesada que él.**

**Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que todos se habían vuelto a encontrar; solo gracias a que todos tenían un trozo de papel bibre.**

**Él, aun recordaba aquel día, que estando en aquella isla tétrica con esa extripulante de Moria, llego una diario. Y no uno cualquiera, la tapa principal lo decía todo.**

**Por primera vez en la historia, alguien se había infiltrado en Impel Down; habría sobrepasado pruebas durísimas y habría rescatado a uno de los más peligrosos piratas de la historia; Puño de Fuego, Ace.**

**Sabía que única persona capaz de rescatar y repasar todos aquellos dilemas era nada más que su capitán. Esa misma tarde, se izo con una pequeña barca, provisiones y su trozo de papel bibre en la mano; alejándose de la isla la cual había estado al cuidado de esa fastidiosa pelirosa que, increíblemente, le había salvado la vida y curado. Pero desde ya, y recordando como es Zoro, no se despidió y desapareció la misma tarde en la que había llegado aquel diario.**

**Y; salteándose muchos días de mala navegación, un par de tormentas, muchas malas vueltas con los marinos, dio con la isla marcada por su papel bibre.**

**Luffy, Nami y Sanjy había llegado tiempo antes a esa isla, también, gracias al papel bibre.**

**Así, supo que Luffy había rescatado a Ace; pero este último había dejado aquella isla hacia tres días.**

**Y a los 10 días, todos habían arrimado a Lily Amazon; cada uno con una tremenda aventura de cómo hizo para llegar hasta allí y con quienes se habían encontrado en su viaje durante tres días por el cielo.**

**Zoro dejo caer lentamente la pesa al piso, y suspiro.**

**-"para el tiempo que ha pasado, ya se a tardado mucho"- pensó, y miro sus tres espadas reposando a un costado; extrañamente la supuesta espada maldita estaba sobre las otras dos, y emanando un poder que marcaba el comienzo de una consecuencia peligrosa.**

**Se volvió para atrás y se sentó en el sillón que circulaba alrededor de la cabina, justo enfrente de la única ventana abierta que dejaba entrar un fresco y aliviante aire marino.**

**-¡a que yo salto más alto!- escucho de la parte de abajo. Miro por la ventana, y vio a su capitán, jugando con Choper y Usop. Sonrío.**

**-y pensar que cuando me uní a su tripulación, yo lo consideraba un simple chico- se dijo para dentro, mientras veía que los dos chicos y el pequeño reno se balanceaban todos juntos en una mis hamaca para terminar la operación y en un salto que hizo caer a los tres de cabeza.**

**Zoro se río un poco, algo en si le decía que nunca más volvería a ver esa imagen.**

**Siguió inspeccionando el barco desde las alturas, pero… allí a un costado; típicamente con un libro nuevo, Nico Robin.**

**Zoro la miro con más detenimiento; aun se preguntaba por que esa mujer casi siempre se le acercaba al igual que lo hizo en Arabasta, pudo haberlo echo simplemente para que la acepte como los demás, pero desde hacia rato sabia que ella no era tan mala como su pasado decía.**

**Por minutos pareció hipnotizado mirándola.**

**-aun no logro comprender como esa mujer te robo el corazón, Roronoa- susurro largamente una voz a su oído. Zoro se volteo rápidamente, y algo asustado; no había nadie en la cabina más que él.**

**Sintió como un sudor frío recorría su espalda desnuda, suspiro un segundo y miro al piso.**

**-será mejor que te vallas preparando- apenas escuchado al viento, la voz de una joven, la cual sonaba extrañamente maliciosa; paso por el oído del espadachín.**

**Devuelta en la cubierta.**

**-¿listos?, miren este salto- decía Luffy hamacándose de pie en la hamaca y lo más fuerte que podía. Choper y Usop seguían su camino de atrás para delante, esperando el gran salto.**

**-hola chicos- saludo Zoro al pasar por al lado de ellos.**

**-hola Zor…- estuvo a punto de responder Choper, cuando se dio cuanta "quien" los había saludado, pensó un momento viendo que la puerta de la cocina se cerraba detrás de Zoro; -"¿Zoro bajo de la torre temprano y nos saludo?"- pensó confuso.**

**-¡allí voy!-, Luffy pego un salto que parecía ser grandioso a acepción del aterrizaje, que fue directo con su cara contra el piso.**

**Usop se reía a carcajadas, mientras Luffy despegaba su cara del suelo.**

**-bien, ahora es tu turno Choper- dijo Luffy, aun con su cara roja y con la marca de los tablones del piso en la cara.**

**-dejen- dijo mirando la puerta, -voy adentro un momento y vuelvo-.**

**-ok- dijo Luffy sin más, -entonces, vallamos nosotros dos Usop- dijo jovialmente, y siguió su juego mientras el pequeño doctor entraba a la cocina.**

**Ignoro a Sanjy cocinando y a Brook tomando té, y siguió su camino a un cuarto en especial; llego a la pieza del espadachín y se asomo ligeramente a la puerta abierta.**

**Zoro tenía una mochila bolsa (parecida a la de Ace, pero de color blanco amarillento) y parecía estar preparando ropa y cosas allí, parecía que estaba preparando un bolso para irse.**

**-disculpa Zoro, ¿pero que haces?- pregunto tímidamente el doctor, demostrando casi todo el cuerpo y media cara, en pocas palabras "escondiéndose".**

**Zoro no se sobresalto mucho y le miro de reojo, luego le sonrío un poco y se paro, ya que estaba arrodillando sacando cosas de algunos cajones.**

**-Choper, eres tú-.**

**-si- dijo entrando un poco a la habitación, -pero… ¿Qué es lo que haces?- le pregunto el pequeño.**

**Zoro miro su mochila. Prosiguió sentándose en la cama y Choper a su lado.**

**-digamos, que estaré un tiempo fuera- explico Zoro.**

**-pero…- aun confuso, -¿Cómo que afuera?, ¿el Sunny no es tu hogar?, ¿y a donde vas?- seguía preguntando Choper.**

**-voy a irme un tiempo del barco; si, el Sunny es mi hogar pero hago esto por que le debo algo a alguien; y ni siquiera yo se adonde voy a ir, ¿ok?- le dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro, al ver que el renito se ponía triste.**

**-pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto algo triste.**

**-eso tampoco lo sé; pero lo que si sé es que regresare- le dijo sonriéndole sutilmente, pero en seguida se dio cuando que el pequeño doctor estaba llorando.**

**-pero Zoro…- replico llorando, -¿de quien me voy a aferrar en las tormentas más fuertes?, ¿y a quien voy a curar cuando solo se lastímenle levemente la tripulación?- le pregunto lloriqueando. Cuando Zoro estuvo por responder, Choper interrumpió. –y… ¿y a quien admirare por su fuerza o por su pinta de tipo malo, o por que desde el primer momento se porto como un hermano mayor para mi?-. Zoro se detuvo, nunca pensó que él era tan importante para Choper.**

**Este ya estaba llorando bastante para después de todo su discurso.**

**-tranquilo… te prometo que volveré; además quien sabe si me voy hoy, talvez me vaya mañana o dentro de un mes… hay cosas que uno hace por que metió la pata y hay que arreglarlas- dijo tranquilizando a Choper.**

**-¿me prometes que volverás cuanto antes de ese viaje?- le pregunto. Zoro asintió con la cabeza; el renito no perdió tiempo en abrazar su cuello como lo hacia en las tormentas más fuertes.**

**-tranquilo, yo quiero que también me prometas que para cuando yo no este te prepararas y te aras más fuerte- le dijo Zoro, desprendiendo a Choper de su camisa; y sentándolo en la cama, -ahora deja de llorar, ve límpiate y vuelve a jugar con Luffy- le ordeno Zoro. Choper sonrío, y salio del cuarto.**

**Zoro se había quedado sonriendo, pero su cara se volvió seria en seguida; sabia que no todo era tan bueno como lo que le había contado a Choper.**

**Él; corría el riesgo de morir en cualquier momento de ese recorrido.**

**Termino de acomodar sus cosas, justo cuando Sanjy pego un grito para la ahora de comer. Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, la habitación parecía una sala de gritos y jubilo.**

**-si, y por lo que he escuchado a la siguiente isla donde vamos es famosa por tener buenos samuráis- explico Nami.**

**-vaya, esa es una isla de tu tipo Zoro- dijo Usop. Cuando en realidad, Zoro parecía estar en las nubes mirando su comida.**

**-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa, me hablaron?- pregunto derepente volviendo a la realidad.**

**-Ey Zoro, últimamente he visto que estas muy nervioso o muy distraído, ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Usop.**

**-¿a mi?; no, nada- dijo mirando para otro lado.**

**Las dudas y otras preguntas empezaron a rondar alrededor de Zoro; pero cuando todo parecía explotar en preguntas… cuando se hoyo un fuertísimo ruido de rotura en la proa. Todos salieron corriendo olvidando lo que había pasado, incluyendo Zoro.**

**Todos se quedaron mirando, no había pasado absolutamente nada; todo estaba en tranquilidad y nada se había movido de su lugar.**

**-que raro- susurro Nami.**

**-tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo alguien por detrás; todos voltearon, para ver a una chica joven, no tendría ni 15 años, rubia de ojos celestes y con un vestido bien corto y escotado de color rojo y negro; sentada en el barandal del segundo piso de la cocina (algo parecido a la misma aparición que hizo Nico Robin en Whisky Peak).**

**Todos se habían quedado mirándola, a excepción de Zoro que había quedado semi paralizado mirando hacia la proa.**

**-oye, te hablo a ti Roronoa- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.**

**Zoro se volteo lentamente; parecía algo asustado enojado.**

**-¿Zoro, sabes quien es?- le cuestiono su capitán.**

**-Man… Mandinga-.**

**Nota de la autora: Espero que sea de su agrado, próxima semana (o tal vez antes); daré el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Un adios, una promesa y un amor

**Capitulo 2****: Un adiós, una promesa y un amor**

**La muchacha rubia se río por dentro, -vaya, y pensar que nunca antes te había visto así de asustado- sonrío.**

**-increíble, que una muchachita tan pequeña, pero tan hermosa como tú conozca a un idiota como este- le dijo Sanjy.**

**-callado, no es tiempo para hablar- le regaño Zoro, pero sin ese grito de siempre.**

**-se podría decir… que lo conozco bastante- dijo, sosteniendo su cara con sus manos, mientras parecía intentar de seducir más al cocinero; en incluso le guiña un ojo.**

**-¡pero si es toda una, mellodine!- decía Sanjy con corazones en los ojos y acercándose.**

**-¡¡no te le acerques!!- le grito muy fuerte Zoro; llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo de Sanjy, que había vuelto a la "normalidad".**

**-¡me buscas a mi, así que deja en paz a los demás!- le grito Zoro. La chica, se volvió a sentar con sus manos para atrás; y con una sonrisa leve.**

**-ok, busca tus cosas; te vas ya- le dijo algo seria.**

**-¿que? ¿Zoro, nos podrías decir adonde vas?- le pregunto Nami, que no veía con buenos ojos a esa chica. Esta arqueo la ceja.**

**-no me digas que nunca se los contaste… que idiota- le sonrío la chica.**

**-¿de que esta hablando Zoro?- le pregunto Usop.**

**-bien, si nadie lo sabe, lo diré yo- llamo la atención la chica, saco un papel de su espalda (¿de donde diablos lo saco?- se preguntaron todos).**

**-según el contrato- dijo la chica, -"Roronoa Zoro, debe cumplir una condena ante el veredicto de haberle vendido su alma al diablo"- leyó.**

**-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!!- gritaron todos eufóricos, menos Zoro; que agachaba la cabeza.**

**-"En el caso de que la victi… digo; vendedor, no quiera cumplir la condena será enviado directamente, al infierno. Pero si acepta la condena, esta se conformara de un plazo de tiempo al servicio del diablo principal, como su "callador" privado. La condena tendrá un tiempo existencial el cual debe ser proporcional a un nº sincrónico a la vida del vendedor"; en este caso será el nº 8, que tiene que ver con tus años de entrenamiento… sigo; "Según la fuerza del vendedor, le será adquirido un vehiculo de la forma proporcional al infierno; y a los problemas que puede llegar a tener este en el camino de su condena"- termino de leer, enrollo el contrato y lo hizo desaparecer en su espalda.**

**-pero… ¿cuándo es que… - estuvo a punto de preguntar Franky, pero Luffy los interrumpió.**

**-¡alto!- señalo a la chica, -¡por favor, explícamelo todo de nuevo que no te entendí nada!- le ordeno. Todos sus nakamas se cayeron al piso. Pero, Mandinga; se rió un poco.**

**-lo que quiero decir, sombrerito; es que tu compañero le vendió su alma a Satanás, mi jefe, él se ira de este barco un rato largo; y, tal vez, con algo de suerte, valla a regresar ileso… o talvez, con mucha suerte, con vida- le explico.**

**-¿Cómo… ¿Zoro, en verdad… - decía Luffy, cuando Zoro paso a su lado; y se acerco lo suficiente como para ver bien esa chica.**

**-déjate de joder, y dime donde debo ir- le dijo Zoro.**

**-tu trabajo, será callar a las personas que te determinemos- le explico.**

**-pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo me llevara terminar la condena?- pregunto con cautela.**

**-8 años-. Zoro supuso que seria ese tiempo; aun así no podía estar tanto tiempo fuera del Sunny, hasta el se daba cuenta que en momento tensos el era el poste que sostenía todo.**

**-¿no se puede rebajar la condena?- pregunto Zoro. La chica negó con la cabeza.**

**-mira, piensa rápido; la condena debe tener el numero 8 en su cobro y ser mayor de tres meses- le explico.**

**-bien, serán ocho meses- dijo.**

**-no hay problema- sonrío la chica.**

**-pero si le rebajo un montón la condena- pensaron varios tripulantes con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**-ey, Zoro- llamo su capitán, -¿en verdad, te iras todo ese tiempo?- pregunto, con una expresión seria; la cual solo tomaba en batallas muy duras.**

**-discúlpeme capitán, pero si me niego moriría y esta cosa es capaz de molestarlos a ustedes también- dijo mirando a la chica, -si me voy durante este tiempo; volveré se lo prometo, ¡pero tu!- señalo a la muchacha, -¡me prometerás que nada les pasara a ellos mientras yo este en esta condena!- le gruño.**

**-ok- le sonrío, -solo hasta que tu condena quede saldada; igualmente, yo; no puedo atacarlos a ellos; como a ti. Ellos si tienen alma- le dijo sarcástica.**

**-bien… entiendo que nuestro amigo Zoro se valla pero, ¿me pueden explicar por que le vendió su alma al diablo?- dijo Brook, que parecía decir las cosas normalmente.**

**-¡idiota, no es algo para que tomes tan tranquilamente!- le dijo Nami dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.**

**-pues, si quieren eso también se los respondo… - dijo mirando a los presentes, -el me la vendió con el cambio de la espada maldita; y… un ataque que solo podría usar dos veces; en ocasiones muy desesperantes, el ****Kyuntoryuu Asura****- les dijo.**

**-claro, y después de la segunda vez; debería pagar el precio por usarlas- le dijo Robin, algo seria, poco común en ella.**

**-así es, no cualquiera obtiene el poder de ser la tercer mano del diablo; pero, lo que más me extraña… - decía algo pensativa, - el me dijo que usaría ese poder para vencer a un ****Shichibukai,**** pero… la primera vez lo uso pensando para vencer a un tipo jirafa, y lo hizo para salvarte- le dijo a Robin, -y la segunda vez lo uso con otro de esos tipos raros, para salvar todos- comento, sin darle mucha importancia.**

**-entonces… sacrificaste tus dos únicas oportunidades de hacer ese ataque para… salvar a tus nakamas- dijo algo sorprendido Franky, todos también lo estaban; Zoro casi había sacrificado su esperanza de vencer a ****Dracule Mihawk para salvarlos a todos ellos.**

**-una última pregunta, ¿en que diablos me iré de aquí?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-en eso- dijo la chica, todos miraron al extraño animal que había aparecido de la nada arriba del barco.**

**Parecía un caballo, ya que su cuerpo y piernas eran de su forma, pero su cola era parecida a la de los dragones con una punta de flecha, y; su cara era parecida a la de un lobo, y era bien flaco, pero parecía tener fuertes piernas; lo que más la asemejaba a su proveniencia del infierno, eran un par de cuernos que resaltaban de su cabeza, inclinados para atrás con punta de arpón.**

**Aun que de tanto verla, miro a la tripulación con ojos asesinos, que eran de un violeta mora; no tenía montura pero si una lona rojiza sobre ella, tampoco traía brinda, pero a su excepción traía la bolsa que Zoro había preparada colgando a un costado.**

**-¿Qué rayos…- no termino de decir Zoro, por su sorpresa del animal.**

**-es una wolfest; los animales más rápidos del infierno, le pueden crecer alas cuando tu quieras, así podrás viajar a distintos lugares para concluir tu trabajo- le dijo. **

**-que raro bicho- susurraron Choper y Usop, la wolfest les gruño con fuerza y los dos se escondieron detrás de Brook y Franky.**

**-bien, tienes todo listo- le dijo Mandinga.**

**-no soy tan idiota, primero desaparece tú- le dijo Zoro. El joven asintió y desapareció a un fogonazo de fuego.**

**-bien, me… - .**

**-espera… Zoro, no hace falta que lo hagas; sabes que somos fuertes, tal vez podríamos hacer algo para revertir la maldición- le dijo Luffy.**

**-no… gracias capitán- miro a todos con una leve sonrisa, -en verdad, los extrañare a todos- dijo, -pero antes, are algo que siempre quise hacer- casi susurro esto ultimo, su sonrisa desapareció. Y se acerco, sin ningún problema a Robin; la miro a los ojos y le sonrío.**

**-espero saber; si después de ocho meses me lo aceptaras- le dijo, esta no comprendió a un principio. Pero les dejo la boca en el piso a todos, cuando beso sin estribos a Robin.**

**Más aun Sanjy, que no creía lo que veía, y la misma Robin; que aun estaba confusa por lo que pasaba. Zoro, al fin, se separa de Robin.**

**-espero la entrega de un si- le susurro. Se alejo igual que antes, camino sin que nadie le tapara el camino hacia el animal extraño.**

**Lo montón sin problemas, tomándolo de la profusa crin a la falta de brinda; y sonrío.**

**-nos vemos- les dijo, antes de que hiciera galopar al animal a la punta del barco y al dar un salto, unas alas lo impulsaran lejos de allí.**

**Varios vieron, aun expectativos, como se alejaba; al fin, Luffy bajo su sombrero.**

**-suerte, compañero- le dijo.**

**Zoro, volteo un segundo al Sunny, y no pudo evitar que al menos una lagrima cayera de su mejilla.**

**Ya nadie podía parar su destino en lo próximos meses.**

Nota de la autora: Como verán en este capitulo se desenreda un poco más quien es Mandinga (para quienes no sepan; "mandinga" significa magia, hechizo o diablo. Y es así como se lo llama al diablo que vive en la Salamanca; todo esto proviene del folclore argentino, que es muy basto en toda clase de historias; sacando del mito: **"La Salamanca"**).

Le agradezco los review, y por como lo piden subí el 2º capitulo más pronto de lo esperado; pero el 3º saldrá recién la próxima semana; así me da tiempo para escribir lo demás.

Agradezco los Review:

Flames to Dust: Si y si te gusta esta pareja, más adelante ira avanzando su forma. A mi también me agradan tus fic, y te agradezco mucho el 1º review.

SasukeuchihaJm: Tranquilo, que mucho más adelante; se describirá bien, bien a Mandinga.

Silber D. Wolf: Veo que te intereso la historia; te agradezco por incluir mi historia en tus favoritos.

Desde ya, gracias a todos quienes dejaron los primeros 3 review. n.n


	3. El comienzo de la caceria

Eh aquí; el 3º capitulo, desde ya es algo cortito. Pero después se pondrá más interesante.

**Capitulo 3:**** El comienzo de la cacería.**

**Aldea Pehuajo; ese era el nombre de una aldea de tamaño semi grande, no llegaba a ser una ciudad pero era grande.**

**La aldea había sido tranquilidad y armonía casi desde su fundación. Al menos… hasta la llegada de la marina hacia dos años.**

**Todos los días, varios jefes de la marina recorrían todo el pueblo para cobrar una suma de 10 mil berries por día. Solo los más ricos podían pagarlo; y si no podía ser pagado, se pedía a cambio algún servicio; ya había pasado varias veces que habían tomado miembros de la familia para reclutarlos en la marina. Pero si nada tenia la familia que debía pagar… el mayor precio era dejar la aldea, o largarse a las afueras del pueblo. Ya que, según ellos (los marinos); "No podían proteger a alguien que no pagaba la cuenta como todos".**

**Pero aquel día… en las afueras de la ciudad, casi a dos kilómetros; se encontraban dos casitas muy humildes (por no decir demasiado); las dos familias se habían tenido que ir de allí por cual de que no tenían suficiente dinero para pagar.**

**-¡atrápala!-, en la costa, cerca de las casas a las afueras de ciudad; tres pequeños estaban jugando con una pequeña pelota de trapo.**

**-hey, Kuzy; ¿Qué eso de allá?- pregunto una niña a su amigo y a su hermanita más pequeña; a lo lejos, caminando por la playa, un muchacho de cabello verde montando un extraño animal parecido a un caballo.**

**Los pequeños lo observaron hasta que se detuvo a su lado.**

**-disculpen; ¿la aldea queda por aquí derecho?- pregunto el muchacho.**

**-así es… creo que ha dos kilómetros para allá- dijo en único chico señalando para el lado en el que avanzaba Zoro.**

**-ok… escúchenme chicos; vallan y díganle a sus padres que vallan juntando todas sus cosas, y que esta noche vuelvan a su hogar en la aldea- les dijo Zoro, los chicos asintieron.**

**-vámonos- le susurro al animal y este galopo a todo siguiendo por la playa.**

**-¿se lo decimos a nuestros padres?- pregunto la chica.**

**-parece que hablaba de verdad; así que digámosles- dijo el chico, y se fueron a sus hogares.**

**Todos los mayores de las pequeñas casa, aceptaron; partieron esa tarde, para llegar al atardecer, su sorpresa se dio cuando vieron que la base de la marina que sobresalía como un gran edificio al final de la isla; estaba destruido por más de la mitad.**

**-¿pero que paso aquí?- le pregunto el padre del chico al panadero del lugar.**

**-ninguno sabe bien; solo que un muchacho a caballo entro a ese lugar para habla con el capitán y… luego el lugar pareció derrumbarse de a poco- le respondió el tipo. Los pequeños estaban no muy lejos escuchando los que decían; de repente hablaron entre ellos; y el pequeño se acerco a su padre.**

**-papá- le tiro del pantalón.**

**-ahora no, papá esta hablando- y siguió su conversación con el panadero.**

**-pero papá, yo y las chicas vimos al muchacho del caballo negro- aviso, varios vecinos que estaban allí lo miraron escuchando lo que dijo.**

**-¿de verdad?... y ¿Cómo era, lo reconociste?- le pregunto su padre arrodillándose a su altura.**

**-si, se parecía a…- comenzó a ver a su alrededor, -era iguala ese tipo- dijo señalando un cartel de recompensa en una pared. Se acercaron para verlo bien.**

**-¿Roronoa Zoro?- se pregunto, -¿estas seguro que era él?- le pregunto al chico.**

**-si era ese mismo- le explicaba, mientras que nadie le creía; lejos de allí, casi en la otra punta de la isla.**

**-¿crees que crean que un pirata allá echo ese desastre?- le pregunto Zoro a su Wolfest; mientras ambos estaban acostados en el pasto.**

**El animal relincho.**

**-ya veo… si hablaras no me sentiría tan solo- se dijo, esto ultimo como un susurro.**

**-pues, no estas tan solo entonces- le dijo una voz femenina. Zoro abrió sus ojos de golpe.**

**-¿tu me hablaste?- le pregunto al animal.**

**-no… fue una ardilla que paso volando recién- le dijo sarcástica.**

**-bien… - pensó un momento -¿le puedes hablar a todos los humanos?- le pregunto.**

**-no solo a ti-.**

**-ya veo… ¿y dime cual es tu nombre?- le siguió preguntando, se notaba que estaba cansado de estar solo.**

**-mi nombre es Kia- le respondió, al rato largo se echaron a dormir. Aun así en otra parte del mar…**

**-escuchen chicos, quiero proponer un kampai (brindis en japonés), para desearle suerte a Zoro- llamo Choper, levantando un vaso.**

**-claro, suerte a nuestro nakama, donde quiera que este- dijo Luffy, tomando su vaso para alzarlo.**

**-si, y para que no se pierda- acoto Nami.**

**-eso es chicos, brindemos por nuestro nakama que nos protegió ya varias veces y que necesita nuestro apoyo- levanto una botella de cola Franky.**

**-le debo mucho a Roronoa por lo de Thriller Bark, así que démosle fuerzas- siguió Brook.**

**-si, además, si ese marimo muere la tripulación perderá bastante fuerza- confesó Sanjy.**

**-ok… Robin, solo faltas tu- le aviso Usop, esta solo sonrío y levanto su copa.**

**-por Zoro, y para que le valla bien- dijo Robin con una leve sonrisa.**

**-¡Kampai!- gritaron todos.**

Nota de la autora: Se darán cuenta que este es cortito; es como si fuera un intermediario entre el comienzo y lo que ara… ni yo me entendí en esto final ·_·

Más adelante se demostraran a más personajes y más cosas; así que hasta luego y gracias a los review:

Agradecimientos de Review:

Flames to Dust: En realidad, al principio pensaba basarme literalmente en esa película pero me pareció una ridiculez hacer lo mismo que en la peli, así que van a cambiar varias cosas. También veo que es bastante supersticioso el fic, pero hay que ir bien como avanza la historia.

Erk92: Los objetivos serán variados; y más adelante abra reencuentro con personajes que todos conocen bien…

Naaita: Amiga, gracias por tu aliento; espero que te guste este capitulo.

RuFixNaMi: Gracias por tu review, amiga, espero que a vos tambien te guste mi fic. Suerte con los tuyos.

Próximo capitulo; La próxima semana.

**P.D.: Dentro de dos semanas comienza mi ciclo escolar así que si me retraso después de un par de capítulos ya sabrán por que.**


	4. La 1º carta

**Capitulo 4:**** La 1º carta**

**En al tripulación se notaba el lugar vacío de Zoro; ya nadie se quedado dormido en la proa del barco, las pesas de la torre del vigía no se habían movido ni un poco en esos siete días, ya nadie se enojaba por los juegos infantiles de Luffy o comenzaba peleas ridículas con Sanjy. Todo era… demasiado tranquilo.**

**-eh, Zoro… Zooooroooo… ¡idiota, préstame atención!- le grito Kia, mientra volaba y sobre ella estaba Zoro que parecía estar en sus pensamientos.**

**-¿eh?... ¿me hablaste?- le pregunto saliendo de su sueño despierto.**

**-vaya, ya han pasado una semana y los extrañas de verdad- le dijo.**

**-más o menos; me siento intranquilo sin saber que les pasa- respondió.**

**-¿con que quieres hablar con ellos, eh?- le cuestiono, al llegar a su próxima isla; la wolfest llamo a un pájaro que se escondía entre la maleza del bosque.**

**-este es un fénix, podrás darle una carta a él y se la llevara tus compañeros pero solo podrás mandarles una carta cada mes, y ellos solo te podrán responder através de él- le comento.**

**En el Sunny, Luffy y Usop estaban pescando, mientras que Choper molía un par de especial y Brook ayudaba en el ambiente con un poco de música. Pero de golpe, el ruido de un águila llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en la proa.**

**El pájaro, rojo con fuego, y con una cola amarillo flama, se poso sobre el sombrero de Choper y le entrego una carta que llevaba en la boca. Choper leyendo la portada.**

**-¡¡es una carta de Zoro!!- salto de golpe, y TODOS salieron de sus cosas y aparecieron en la proa.**

**Choper comenzó a leerla.**

**Queridos compañeros:**

**Ya ha pasado una semana de mi partida, y me avergüenzo un poco al decir que en verdad los extraño a todos.**

* * *

**Solo les podré mandar una carta cada mes, así esta será nuestra última vista hasta el próximo mes. Espero que estén bien; yo… pues no voy a decir que la estoy pasando realmente bien, pero al menos estoy en compañía de esta cos_a.____________ . . .,_**

**Discúlpenme por la marca, es que Kia, el bicho parecido a un caballo negro, me golpeo en la cabeza.**

**Pero bueno, ya la deja desmayada de un golpe; lo que les pido es que me cuenten como están y que le den la carta al pájaro que la trajo.**

* * *

**Saludos; Zoro y ****el bicho,**** Kia.**

**-vaya, este Zoro; no me sorprende- acotaba Sanjy.**

**-bien, chicos; ¡todos a escribir una carta!- dijo jovialmente el capitán.**

**A los diez minutos.**

* * *

**Zoro: Nosotros también te extrañamos; al menos Choper parece estar muy solo sin ti, creo… shishishi (risa de Luffy), aun así te deseamos suerte y por favor… tráenos algo rico cuando vuelvas ¿bien? (Carta de Luffy). Zoro, todos ayer brindamos por ti; esperemos que tengas suerte es este duro trabajo; lo único que te voy a decir en este momento es; POR FAVOR NO TE PIERDAS!!!. (Carta de Nami). Zoro, que tengas suerte, esperemos que cuando vuelvas nos cuentes muchas historias de tus viajes; pero tranquilo, que al Capitán Usop le quedan muchas historias… por cierto, si llegas por alguna casualidad a pasar por mi pueblo, ¿podrías saludas a Kaya?, Gracias (Carta de Usop). Escucha marimo, no te voy a decir mucho; solo que te cuides y mejor que no te mueras… por que si no te aseguro que te mato… empiezo a pensar que me he equivocado en algo al escribir, pero bueno, conociéndote, no lo notaras. (Carta de Sanjy) ****Zoro****, espero que estés bien de la salud; recuerda que ya no estoy a tu lado para curarte. Escucha, hoy mismo me propuse a entrenar, espero que no te moleste que use tus pesas, jiji. Desde ya, te extraño mucho; por cierto, Robin parece algo anonadado con lo ultimo que le dijiste antes de irte. (Carta de Choper) Escucha compañero, no te escribiré mucho para así no te vuelves loco, ok?. Espero que la estés pasando Súper!!!... o al menos algo por el estilo. Mil saludos. (Carta de Franky) Yohoho, no sabes lo que es no tener a un compañero espadachín al lado, cada vez que veo a la esquina y no esta allí me decepciono más, y mi corazón se deprime… espera, pero yo no tengo corazón!!! Yohoho. (Carta de Brook)**

* * *

**Zoro se quedo mirando la carta, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no había nada escrito por Robin, y por un momento se decepciono mucho.**

**Tal vez allá sido demasiado brusco, o tal vez ella no le correspondía… cerro sus ojos algo enojado y doblo la carta en dos.**

**-¿estas enojado por la chica que te gusta no te escribió?- le pregunto Kia. Zoro asintió con la cabeza.**

**-pues mira dos veces, y fíjate bien- le dijo, Zoro abrió la carta y se dio cuenta que al final de toda la carta había unas letras raras.**

"**is (niboR ed atrac)".**

**-eh?- se pregunto Zoro.**

**-… léelo de atrás para delante- le dispuso el animal, y Zoro comenzó a leer la frase en reversa.**

**-"si… (Carta de… Robin)"- deletreo quedándose mudo.**

**-te dijo que si- le susurro al oído Kia. Zoro sonrío en si, y también en el fondo de su corazón.**

**-bien, ya les enviaste su carta así que vámonos, la cuenta aumenta- le dijo Kia, parándose.**

**-¿la cuenta?-.**

**-si- saco una ficha, en al cual estaba el nombre de tres personas, como era y una imagen de cada una.**

**-ellos son los siguientes- dijo Kia.**

**-ya veo, ¿Qué hicieron?- pregunto Zoro volviendo a guardar la ficha.**

**-son una banda de asesino de la mafia de esta isla- le contó.**

**-vaya, te sabes todo-.**

**-pues, para estar con un jinete tan fuerte se necesita cabeza para saber como dirigirlo- le contó, antes de que Zoro se subiera y se largaran a galopar de allí.**

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Espero que les allá gustado, se dan cuenta que este también es algo corto; pero importante para saber el futuro del fic.

Agradecimientos de los review:

**Silber D. Wolf**: Gracias por el apoyo; y supongo que te agradezco mucho por desearme suerte en esa cárcel que llamamos escuela. :-[

**Erk92****:** Que bueno que te allá gustado el capitulo; intento de hacer lo mejor posible el pensamiento de cada personaje… Además, el poder de Zoro, no es para subestimar.

**Flames to Dust****:** Todas esas preguntas, tan interesantes e importantes sobre el fic; se irán rebelando más adelante. Y tranquilo, que dentro de varios capitulo aparecerá el Huayrapuca (si no sabes que significa, ya los abras más adelante).

**Naaita**: Los reviews de una amiga siempre me agradan, así que nos vemos y me cuentas si te gusto ok?.

Pero, por otra parte, veo que te agrado. ^^

**RuFixNaMi: **Gracias por el review, y si; leo muy detenidamente tu fic ( XD ), espero que subas los siguientes pronto; y también la próxima nueva historia que harás, suerte.

**En verdad; os agradezco a todos los reviews, y espero que sepan que el viernes en el que publique esta historia, será el último de mis vacaciones. T.T**

**Y este lunes ya comienzan mis clases; pero tranquilos, por ser los primeros días no aremos mucho así que seguiré con el fic; se los prometo. -n**


	5. Otro día más

**Capitulo 5:**** Otra día más**

**En el cuartel General de la Marina; Mariejoa.**

**-ya hemos mandado una tropa especial para que nos den la ubicación de los tripulantes Sombrero de Paja- le explicaba Sengoku a Garp, mientras que Kuma también se encontraba allí.**

**Y mientras se seguía discutiendo, entra un marino con las coordenadas precisas.**

**-señor; estamos seguros de que los Piratas Sombrero de Paja están más allá de la Isla Lily Amazon; y creemos que se encuentran en la isla Shikabucha- comento.**

**-esto es dicho; eso significaría que su siguiente destino es…- estuvo a punto de decir Garp.**

**-pero… raramente, hemos tenido reportes de que Roronoa fue visto en la primer mitad la Gran Línea; incluso tenemos reportajes de marinos que lo han visto y lo culpan de la destrucción de la base de marina instalada en Pehuajo- describió la marine.**

**-pero… esta tomando el curso contrario- se dijo Sengoku.**

**-¿crees que mi nieto lo allá sacado de su tripulación?- pregunto Garp, con la mano en la barbilla.**

**-no; eso es imposible… - dijo Kuma.**

**-Zoro es completamente leal a su capitán; y este protege a su tripulación como a su familia, por eso mismo seria imposible que Roronoa este dando la vuelta en reversa sin una escusa importante- explico serio y con la mirada en alto.**

**-aja… bien, ya esta arreglado (saco una bolsa de su bolsillo)… ¿alguien quiere una dona?- pregunto Garp sin más.**

**-¡¡idiota, estamos hablando de algo importante!!- le grito Sengoku.**

**-ah claro… marino; tráenos un buen té para acompañarlas- le dijo Garp al compañero que tenia al lado.**

**-oh por Dios… que idiota- se dijo Sengoku con la mano en la cara.**

**Por otra parte;**

**-con este día ya van a ser 35 días- dijo Choper, desde la torre del vigía; donde tachaba cada día que pasaba en un almanaque.**

**-bien, a seguir ejercitando- se dijo vuelta para tomar alguna de la pesas más pequeñas de Zoro y entrenar.**

**-¡¡oí, chicos; hay noticias de Zoro!!- grito Luffy desde la proa. Todos bajaron a ver que sucedía; era una carta al nombre de Zoro, y el fénix estaba posado en el hombro de Luffy.**

* * *

**Queridos compañeros:**

**Préstenme atención ya que esta será una de mis últimas cartas en meses, debo irme a un lugar diferente; y que se aleja demasiado a este mundo (les escribo así por no tengo idea exactamente donde voy). Por eso, espero; que estén todos bien; desde ya Capitán, veré si les pudo llevar algo de comida de algún lugar bueno, que para ser sinceros no como en dos días. Nami, no me voy a perder ya que Kia se guía en cualquier parte. Usop, no creo que llegue a tu isla pero lo hubiera echo si podría. Cejas de remolino, no quisiera decir esto; ¿pero le podrías atar un paquete de comida al fénix?, tengo hambre, además de que ese pájaro es capaz de levantar cualquier cosa (Tranquilo que Kia me enseño el error que tuviste en tu carta). Choper, no hay problema, practica con mis pesas si quieres. Franky, no te voy a decir que la estoy pasando bien, ya que estoy asesinando a cuanto asesino o criminal encuentro. Brook, ten paciencia que cuando regrese practicaremos juntos.**

**Y por ultimo, verán que hay una carta más al final de todo; es privada para Robin. Háganme caso y que solo ella la lea.**

**Muchos saludos; Zoro.**

* * *

**Luffy saco de la carta un sobre más pequeño.**

**-creo que esto es tuyo Robin- le dijo entregándosela. Solo la tomo, y subió al techo del Sunny; para leer tranquila. Y mientras que los demás escribían su parte de la carta, ella solo leía. Por momentos se sonrojo, pero siguió leyendo sin más; apenas termino. Tomo una pluma y comenzó su carta; raramente, aparte de los demás.**

**Al terminar las cartas, Sanjy las ato a un paquete envuelto en papel madera; y el ave la tomo con suavidad, y alzo vuelo como si no llevara más de un kilo de peso demás.**

**-hey, Robin- la llamo Nami una vez que ambas estaban arriba, -¿no me podrías contar, al menos un poco, de lo que te escribió Zoro en esa carta?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad Nami, Robin la miro de reojo y sonrío un poco.**

**-discúlpame, "Nami"… es que, es, fue y será; un secreto- le dijo, dejándola confundida, mientras que Robin seguía con su libro.**

**En una parte de la Gran Línea; para ser exactos, en una de las montañas gigantescas de Litle Garden.**

**-vaya, no pensé que en verdad ese compañero tuyo era tan buen cocinero- le acoto Kia, mientras compartía la comida con Zoro. Esto no respondió, y siguió devorando lo que quedaba de comida. Kia se levanto, después de comer un simple plato de alimentos.**

**-vamos, déjate de hinchar; la cuenta aumenta- le dijo.**

**-tranquila, ¿Cuántas personas pueden ser?- le dijo Zoro.**

**-50- respondió con total claridad, que Zoro casi se atraganta con lo que comía.**

**-¿Por qué no me lo avisaste antes?- le grito; mientras reunía lo que quedaba de alimento.**

**-pues… 1º, tu no preguntaste; 2º, esta comiendo algo tan rico que se me paso, y 3º, olvide decir que 50, son las personas que debes matar en este solo día- le dijo…**

**A la media hora.**

**-oye, deja de golpear tan fuerte que duele- le decía Kia, mientras galopaban a toda velocidad, por un isla; y sentía como Zoro la golpeaba de atrás.**

**-si… tranquila debes estar tu; que no me dijiste que debían ser 50 personas en un día- le dijo enojado, mientras taconeaba más al animal.**

**-ok, ok… pero lo que me sorprende, es que Mandinga no me había dicho que eras tan fuerte- le dijo, mientras seguían a toda velocidad.**

**-¿Mandinga, te hablo de mí?- pregunto.**

**-si… ella me dijo, que eras muy capaz con la espada, pero nunca vi a alguien matar a tantas personas en tan poco tiempo- le dijo.**

**-bue… la ultima vez que la vi, fue en Loguetown; era obvio que iría a mejor un poco ¿no?- le pregunto.**

**-en realidad… según ella todos los humanos empeoran con el tiempo, no mejoran- le dijo mirándolo de reojo.**

**-… ya vera… le demostrare que superare esta condena sin problemas- le dijo, más enojado que antes. Y haciendo que la wolfest fuera más rápido que nunca.**

**Esa misma noche; en Villa Coco…**

**-vaya, en verdad me sorprendiste hoy con tu espada- le dijo Kia, mientras caminaba al lado de su jinete, por un camino en el bosque.**

**-y por cierto… ¿Dónde es que vamos? ya casi amanece- le dijo Kia a Zoro.**

**-a pedir algo a una amiga- le respondió. Llegaron a una casa en lo adentrado del bosque; y lo primero que hizo Zoro es tocar la puerta esperando a alguien.**

**-diablos, ¿Quién es a esta hora?- se pregunto Nojiko, saliendo de su cama; y vistiéndose a una velocidad record.**

**-¿Quién es?- pregunto abriendo la puerta, -eh… ¿Zoro?- pregunto aun confundida.**

**Un rato después.**

**-así que por eso pasas por aquí…- le cuestionaba Nojiko después de la larga historia de Zoro.**

**-si, bueno; supongo que querrás saber como y donde esta tu hermana ¿no?- pregunto, viendo a la wolfest que estaba costada en el piso como un perrito esperando a su dueño.**

**-si se puede- le repuso a chica.**

**-bien, para decir verdad, esta cada vez más fuerte… por no decir que cada vez que Luffy y los demás se meten en problemas lo mata a golpazos pero por otra parte sigue con sus mapas y aun tenemos las tangerinas que se trajo- le explico.**

**-uf… bien- suspiro aliviada, -¿y dime?; ¿no sabes si ya le demostró su amor a su capitán?- le cuestiono.**

**-¡¿como?!- le pregunto sobresaltado de golpe.**

**-este… pues, la última vez que estuvieron aquí los vi muy unidos y por eso yo creí que a Nami le gustaba Luffy- le dijo algo dudosa de su idea.**

**-eh… ahora que lo dices; últimamente veo que ellos dos están muy unidos, pero no; no creo que sea para tanto- le explico.**

**-oh bueno, yo ya me estaba ilusionando- le contó. Zoro vio como los primeros rayos del sol, se asomaban por la ventana.**

**-bien, es hora de irme- dijo, levantándose de la mesa.**

**-¿y a donde iras ahora?- cuestiono Nojiko.**

**-donde esta condena me lleve- le respondió, saliendo de la casa junto a Kia.**

**Para cuando Nojiko salido afuera; pudo ver como Zoro se alejaba sobre el animal, pero claramente, con varias tangerinas en la mano.**

**-je, los hombres son todos iguales- se dijo para adentro y entrando a la casa.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Como verán, este capitulo es algo largo; al igual que el siguiente.

-.-U

Por mi parte, ya he empezado el cole…presiento que me quieren matar… X-X

Incluso el primer día llegue a la puerta de cole, y la preceptora me dice que me tengo que apresurar por que tenia que ir a al bandera. (Se que es un gran, gran honor ir a la bandera… pero como hinchan XP )

Además, si se dan cuenta; subí este capitulo antes de tiempo (si se dan cuenta suelo subir los capítulos los viernes a la noche). Bue, me tente y lo puse ante ^^

Y, como siempre; muchas gracias a los Reviews:

**Flames to Dust**: Sip, ya tengo algunas ideas preparadas para lo que se encontrara Zoro cuando vuelva dentro de 8 meses; y como cambiara él y cada tripulante (aun que ahora que lo pienso no los cambiare mucho -.-U)

**Silber D. Wolf**: No hay problema, además, mi hermanito también va a taewon-do (creo que así se dice); y o es recién mis 2º día en la escuela así que hay que ve el resto de la semana (Ufa!!! _[si no saben que significa, "ufa" es un termino de decir; "¡déjense de hinchar, ya estoy cansada!"]_). Pero veo que te gusto ^^, pues, espero ver fics tuyo pronto.

**Próximo capitulo; el Sábado 14/03/2009**.

Muchas gracias por leerlo, nos vemos!!!


	6. Ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera av

**Capitulo 6:**** Ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera aventura**

**-bien, Kia; ¿A dónde hay que ir hoy?- le pregunto Zoro, mientras veía el mar, casi estando en las nubes.**

**-a España- le respondió.**

**-¿España?, ¿y donde queda esa isla?- le pregunto Zoro.**

**-pues… en un continente-.**

**-… ¿en el Red Line?- pregunto confuso.**

**-no; en Europa- repuso, subiendo un poco más a los cielos y se acercaban a varias nubes grises.**

**-pero; ¿si no es el Red Line, donde queda ese continente?- le pregunto sin mirarla, ya que casi no podía ver al pasar entre las nubes.**

**-debajo nuestro- dijo, empezando a volar más abajo. Y demostrando que estaban en un continente; Zoro solo veía castillos y mas llanuras a lo lejos.**

**-¿Dónde… es que estamos?- le pregunto.**

**-España, año 1493; estado de Navarra- explico Kia (por cierto; no se si en España le dicen "estado". Pero hice algo aproximado).**

**-¿1493?... y… ¿Quién es nuestra presa aquí?- pregunto.**

**-el príncipe Lisurca, tiene 23 años, es heredero del trono de Navarra- le dijo.**

**-bien… - decía mientras veía que la wolfest iba llegando a tierra.**

**-mato a su hermano menor cuando tenia 12 para quedarse con el trono; en ese momento nadie culpo al joven de haberlo asesinado, ya que no se tenían pruebas de ello… De grande pretendía casarse con la princesa de Castilla pero algo salio mal; y es posible que ahora la ande buscando por todo el país- dijo. (Por cierto, no estoy siguiendo líneas de sucesos reales en la vida real, solo sigo una pequeña línea de otra historia que invente).**

**-ya veo- dijo, mientras veía diferente casas con aldeanos a lo lejos.**

**-¿y que fue lo que salio mal entre ese príncipe y la princesa?- pregunto Zoro. Kia lo miro de reojo.**

**-te lo contare pero te digo que solo lo sé por que vengo del infierno…- explico, -cuando Sicca, el hermano menor de Lisurca, murió; fue enterrado pero la corte del infierno le dio permiso para una nueva vida, a cambio de su alma- le dijo.**

**-¿pero como hizo para vendérsela ya estando muerto?-.**

**-fue elegido… para ser portador de la enfermedad vaimpar, que a cambio de una nueva vida te quita el alma, y te obliga a vivir de la sangre de humanos- le dijo.**

**-eso… ¿eso no lo convierte en un vampiro?- pregunto sorprendido Zoro.**

**-así es- dijo como si fuera normal, -él secuestro a la princesa Anamia, que era la prometida de su hermano mayor; ya que de chicos habían sido buenos amigos y algo más…- explico.**

**-vaya… y que yo pensé que mi tripulación era extraña- se dijo.**

**-créeme; aquí, hay cosas más raras de las que crees- le dijo. Mientras galopaban por las llanuras, y se hacia de noche.**

**-¿aun no llegamos?- le pregunto bostezando.**

**-ya casi…- de golpe se detuvo y levanto sus orejas.**

**-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Zoro que ya tenia su mano en el mango de la Wado.**

**-esta cerca, tiene un ejército… y algo me dice que no se llevara bien contigo- le dijo, y siguió trotando.**

**-¡alto!- gritaron varias personas alrededor suyo. Un grupo de personas se encontraba escondidas detrás de árboles que estaban alrededor de él.**

**-bájese del caballo- dijo uno, demostrando que todos traían armas; casualmente verdaderamente antiguas según Zoro. Se bajo con tranquilidad de Kia. Con la oscuridad, ninguno de lo caballeros se había dado cuenta de que rayos era el supuesto caballo.**

**-escuchen, señores, hay dos formas de estar tranquilos; déjenme seguir y no pasa nada o…- le insistió a los guardias.**

**-callado; somos de la guardia elite de Navarra; le príncipe Lisurca esta en una misión en las cercanías. Y tenemos como orden detener a todo viajero que se acerque- le dijo.**

**-ok, ¿con que el príncipe esta cerca, no?-dijo Zoro, empujando por detrás a Kia para que se acueste.**

**-si, ¿por?- pregunto. Zoro sonrío.**

**-he venido a matarlo- dijo, antes de tomar sus espadas, a excepción de la maldita; y crear una clase de torbellino que dividió a la mitad a caballeros, árboles y otras cosas que estaban a unos metros.**

**-bien, ya sabemos donde esta… vamos- le dijo a Kia mientras esta se levantaba. Y mientras Zoro subía, miro sorprendida lo que había dejado Zoro.**

**-no me debería sorprender, pero fue increíble como los mataste- dijo.**

**-¿y dime que esperabas?- le dijo sin mucho interés.**

**-sinceramente, ya te veía con un tiro en el cuerpo- le dijo.**

**Enseguida, seguían su camino galopando a todo; más adelante se volvieron a detener.**

**-no puede ser… ¿Qué rayos hace con 10 caballerizas aquí?- se pregunto Kia, mirando junto con Zoro; a toda la caballería.**

**-ese que esta al frente es el príncipe, ¿verdad?- le dijo, viendo que al frente estaba un caballero con el único caballo blanco y armamento especial.**

**-si, es ese- le dijo mirándolo de reojo.**

**-tengo un plan- le propuso.**

**La caballería estaba en la entrada de un pueblecito, que parecía estar desabitado.**

**-¡¡Sicca!!- grito el príncipe, con todo hacia el abandonado pueblo; -¡se que estas allí; sal¡- le grito. Nada parecía moverse, y aun que se esperaba algo nada pasaba (incluso pasaba una de esas bolas de pasto seco que aparecen en las películas vaqueras cuando no hay nadie).**

**-señor, ¿esta seguro que están aquí?- le pregunto su primer oficial que estaba al lado suyo.**

**-si, estoy…- estuvo a punto de decir cuando un fuerte ruido se oyó; todos voltearon de colina arriba se venia rodando a toda velocidad un tronco de palo borracho (clase de árbol con forma de botellón de vino) gigante; (parecido al Árbol de la Omnisciencia; pero completamente ancho).**

**La mayoría de los caballeros salieron galopando de allí; aun que solo Lisurca tuvo la cabeza o al menos la minima idea de correrse a un costado mientras que el árbol seguía derecho y aplastaba, literalmente, a todos los caballeros que estaban adelante.**

**En la sima de una sierra cercana.**

**-déjate de reír, no fue divertido- le decía Kia a Zoro mientras que este se seguía riendo un poco.**

**-claro que lo fue… me parece que si hubiéramos echo algo parecido en Enies Lobby hubiera sido igual de efectivo- dijo, esto ultimo algo pensativo.**

**-déjate de suponer, mataste a todos menos a la persona que debías asesinar- le dijo.**

**-tranquila- le dijo parándose, -¿hay alguien más en la lista?- pregunto. Kia lo negó con su cabeza.**

**-ok, vamos- le dijo, montándose y llegando al lugar de los hechos en seguida.**

**Lisurca solo miraba a su alrededor; hacia un segundo tenia a 10 pelotones listos para pelear y ahora estaban todos aplastados y muertos, desde ya.**

**De repente vio que alguien bajo de la escarpada cumbre (o sierra o como le digan), sobre un extraño animal; Kia lo miraba seriamente y sintió que Zoro se bajo, pero no apunto hacia el príncipe.**

**-vaya, este tipo se parecía mucho al ero-cook- dijo, golpeando levemente a un tipo rubio (para ser exactos el 1º oficial de Lisurca) tirado en el piso con la funda de su espada. Kia se cayó para atrás estilo anime.**

**-¡¡idiota, concéntrate en lo que debes hacer!!- le grito Kia, mientras que Lisurca solo veía sorprendido como una cabra caballo le gruñía a un muchacho.**

**-debo estar viendo mal… - se dijo para dentro, -o tal vez eh estado demasiado tiempo cabalgando- musito con una mano en la cabeza.**

**-bien, volvamos a lo que debemos hacer- se dijo, poniendo al frente de Lisurca, y sacando una de sus katanas.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto, retrocediendo un poco junto a su caballo.**

**-quiero desafiarte a un duelo de espadas- le dijo, señalándolo con la Wado.**

**-¿y por que debería aceptar?- le pregunto sarcásticamente.**

**-bien… eres un príncipe, y se supone que cuando te desafían tu tienes que aceptar para renombrar tu honor- le explica, mientras hacia diferentes movimientos con su katana. Lisurca le miro indiferente.**

**-entendido…- le dijo bajándose de su caballo, -pero te recuerdo que en el castillo de Navarra se entrena a toda la realeza con los mejores caballeros- le explico, ya blandiendo su espada. Zoro se río por dentro.**

**-lo que tú digas-.**

**Lisurca comenzó con el primer ataque blandiendo su espada verticalmente; pero fue detenida si dificultad por Zoro.**

**-imposible- se dijo para dentro el príncipe, y retrocedió de nuevo. Zoro sonrío, y las espadas chocaron al primer movimiento de ambos; y así un par de veces más hasta que Zoro logra lastimar levemente el brazo izquierdo de su oponente.**

**-¿Cómo es que… ¿Qué clase de caballero te enseño esas técnicas?- le pregunto confundido Lisurca.**

**-un gran espadachín, y después; entrenamiento- le dijo serio, -ahora, terminemos esto con el ataque que lo comenzó todo- le respondió con una leve sonrisa.**

**Su katana se elevo, Lisurca intento detener el ataque con su espada… Pero la Wado ya había bajado al piso; la espada de Lisurca cae al piso cortada a la mitad, y su cuerpo ensangrentado también.**

**Kia se acerco, algo expectativa… **

**-increíble, lo traje aquí pensando que este tipo lo mataría… pero en cambio lo venció sin dificultad- pensó, mirando el cuerpo a un lado de Zoro.**

**-vaya, me sor…**

…

**Oscuridad, eso era todo lo que veía Zoro en esos momentos… -¿estaré muerto?- se pregunto sin mucho en que pensar, -falle… tal vez, falle en mi misión- volvió a pensar, pero sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y se encontraron en un cuarto de madera iluminado por algunas velas; Kia estaba acostada en una esquina.**

**Zoro se sentó, y se tomo la cabeza; pudo sentir que tenia una clase de vendaje. Levanto la mirada cuando la única puerta de allí se abrió.**

**-buenas noches, al fin despiertas ¿eh?- le dijo un muchacho, Zoro no respondió creyó ver una ilusión o algo por el estilo.**

**-¿Luffy…?- pregunto… **

* * *

Nota de la autora: Como verán, es un capitulo; algo largo ^_^U

Desde ya espero que les aya gustado, a todos los que lo leyeron y a quienes dejaron reviews.

**Silber D. Wolf**: Te agradezco machismo el review, ya que fue el único -.-|||. Pero desde ya, me parece muy buena tu idea de ese fic, se ve que te sabes mucho de animes para intercambiar tantos mundos. Esperare muy ansiosa tu fic ^^ . O será cuando la escuela me deje de hinchar XP . Ya paso la primera semana y tengo fecha de dos pruebas y una trabajo practico… Pero eso no impedirá que siga con el fic, nos vemos pronto. ^^

**Próximo capitulo****; "Los hechos de los Mundos" (el Miércoles 18/03/2009).**

**Nos vemos… **

**P.D: En el próximo capitulo se integra un supuesto hecho real de la tierra; y discúlpenme este capitulo lo pensaba subir el sábado pero mi papá se quedo hasta tarde con la compu y no pude T.T**


	7. Los hechos de los mundos

**Capitulo 7: Los hechos de los mundos**

**-¿Luffy…?- pregunto Zoro muy confundido.**

**-¿Luffy?, discúlpame, no se quien es él; mi nombre es Sicca- le dijo con una sonrisa que le hacia parecer a Luffy, y mucho.**

**-oh, bueno… - se dijo desanimado, pero de pronto se alerto.**

**-oye; si eres Sicca es antiguo príncipe de Navarra ¿cierto?... entonces, ¿no es que tu eres un vampiro?- le pregunto, increíblemente y recordando lo que le había dicho Kia.**

**-ah claro; de seguro que Kia te lo contó… pero deja, tu nos salvaste de Lisurca; nosotros solos no hubiéramos podido contra él y su ejercito- le dijo.**

**-si… su ejercito de idiotas- se dijo para adentro; el joven se rió un poco.**

**-tu tranquilo que aquí nadie te sacara sangre o te comerá, además… tu eres como nosotros- le dijo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta -tu tampoco tienes alma- le dijo de reojo, y salio de allí. Zoro se quedo expectativo.**

**-Kia, ¿puedes decirme que paso que no lo recuerdo?- le pregunto al animal.**

**-veras, cuando ambos estábamos mirando al tipo muerto; uno de los guardias, aun vivos, de Lisurca, se levanto y te disparo en la nuca… tienes suerte de que conociera a las personas de aquí, así te ayudaban- le dijo mirando para otro lado, sin avisar que se había preocupado de él.**

**-con que eso paso…- se dijo, -bueno-. Se levanto como si no fuera que le habían disparado, y se dirigió a la puerta.**

**-¿Qué, ya te puedes parar?- le pregunto levantándose junto con él.**

**-si, además; si me duermo más es posible que esa estupida cuenta suba- le dijo.**

**-no, no puedes salir de aquí- le dijo una voz conocida, Zoro voltea a la puerta.**

**-aun estas lastimado, si sales no te cuidaras por completa- le comento.**

**-¿Nami?- le pregunto aturdido.**

**-te falto poco… mi nombre es Anamia- le dijo.**

**-eh… bueno; pero mira, necesito irme- le dijo, mientra intentaba pasar.**

**-no; te digo que no- le dijo, haciendo puchero y oponiéndose en la entrada; por alguna razón sus pupilas se había vuelto rojas. Zoro retrocedió un paso.**

**-ok, lo que tu digas- dijo volviendo a al cama, y miro a Kia de reojo; -…¡ahora!- le dijo; mientras que el y el animal saltaban por la ventana.**

**-no crees que en verdad seria bueno, que descanses- le dijo, mientras Zoro ya estaba arriba suyo.**

**-no, solo corre- le dijo; pero al llegar a la salida del pueblo.**

**-te dije que descanses ¿no?- le dijo Sicca, apareciendo en la entrada. Kia se detuvo y retrocedió dos pasos. **

**-discúlpame- le dijo Zoro, -pero en verdad… nos tenemos que ir- dijo, al terminar Kia pego un salto y abrió sus alas en las alturas, dejando el lugar atrás; y parando en una montaña para ver el pueblo.**

**-¿seguro que estas bien?- le pregunto Kia.**

**-si… ¿Qué acaso tu también me quieres retrasar?- le pregunto con algo de enojo.**

**-Sicca y Anamia, te pidieron que te quedes… yo no te diré nada- dijo un voz detrás de él; Kia volteo. Apoyado en un árbol estaba un muchacho casi idéntico a Zoro, pero de cabello castaño oscuro y un mechón rubio en la frente.**

**-tú eres…-.**

**-si, igual a ti; pero deja, yo no te detendré. Sé que debes irte- le dijo, sonriéndole un poco.**

**-gracias… y, avísale a tus amigos que, les agradezco su ayuda- le respondió Zoro cabizbajo.**

**-no… es lo menos que podemos hacer por que hallas vencido a Lisurca- le respondió; ambos se sonrieron un poco, y Kia se largo a volar; y, una vez más, llego a las nueves.**

**-¿vamos a volver a cambiar de lugar?- le pregunto Zoro, intentando de ver entre nubes grises y otras cosas.**

**-si… esta vez; nos vamos a este mundo- le dijo, llegando a unos campos parecidos a desiertos.**

**-¿donde estamos?- pregunto Zoro viendo a su alrededor.**

**-Roswell, Nuevo México; Estados Unidos, 30 de Junio de 1947-**

**-bien; ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer acá?- le pregunto. Ya con Kia en el suelo.**

**-tienes que hacer que eso de allá choque- le dijo mirando para arriba.**

**En el cielo se veía una maquina de forma alargada color metal y con forma de platillo (más o menos así lo describiría Zoro; pero nosotros sabemos que es un OVNI).**

**-… ¿en 1947 las personas viajan en maquinas que vuelan?- pregunto, mientras seguía mirando el artefacto, algo sorprendido.**

**-jeje, el humano ya vuela en naves de madera, metal y otras cosas hace ya casi cuatro décadas; esos… son extraterrestres- le explico mirándolo con diversión, Kia sabia perfectamente que Zoro no tenia ni idea de eso.**

**-¿extra que?-.**

**-extraterrestres; habitantes de inteligencia avanzada que observan el planeta tierra de lejos, y tu lo que tienes que hacer es tirarlos- le dijo. Zoro miro el OVNI y bufo.**

**-ok- se dijo, salto arriba de Kia y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el raro objeto.**

**-¿no me digas que los tirara así no más?- pensó, -la nave de esos extraterrestre se ve dura, que raro que no me pidió ayuda… al menos, mejor que lo haga bien; si no el accidente de Roswell no será muy famoso- se dijo para dentro; miro como Zoro salto e increíble lanzo unas ondas casi invisibles con dos de sus espadas; y la nave se averío al primer contacto. Zoro cayo al piso de pie y guardo sus espadas, mientras la nave caía con una gran avería por detrás y se estrellaba en el piso.**

**Zoro volteo para ver el raro platillo, y pudo ver que alguien salía lastimado de la nave; su piel era azulada y tenia antebrazos más largos que los de un humano, grandes ojos y una nariz y boca pequeña. Zoro casi se quedo en shock.**

**-¿Qué clase de criatura es esa?- se dijo en su mente. El miro para arriba, y vio a Zoro; parecía pedirle ayuda. Pero el joven, salio corriendo; y llego enseguida al lado de Kia.**

**-oye Zoro, ¿Qué te pasa?, parecieras como si hubieras visto algo que no es de esta tierra- le dijo divertida. Zoro la miro seria, y Kia se calló.**

**-vámonos- le dijo, subiendo sobre ella; y comenzando a correr hacia el norte.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Este capitulo esta dedicado a ese accidente que paso en Nuevo México en 1947 cuando un supuesto OVNI cayo por allí; con leer esto ya saben por que se callo XD

Y por cierto, en el próximo capitulo… ¡Aparezco yo! ^^

Aun que claro, me cambie el nombre a Laila. Ya sabrán quien soy… ^o^U

Además de eso voy a poner a varios compañeros del cole en el proxico capi. ^-^jeje

Y ellos no saben nada n-n jaja

Agradecimientos por los review _(De ahora en adelante, YO daré los review junto a un personaje Occ, en este caso; junto con Sicca):_

**Dragonazul**: Bien, hoy daré los review, junto con Sicca

**Sicca**: ¿conmigo?... ufa, por que no llamaste a Anamia ella estaba libre

**Dragonazul**: Por que tú eres igual a Luffy, así que dale

**Sicca:** ¿me presento?, bien; ¡me llamo Sicca, tengo 18 años, era el exherédelo del trono de Navarra, soy Sagitario, mi cumpleaños es el 28 de Noviembre…!

**Dragonazul**: ¡Te dije que agradezcas los reviews, no que imites a Sailor Moon!

**Sicca**: uf…. Bien; Silver D. Wolf, te agradezco tu review, Laila y yo esperamos muy ansiosos tu primer fic; supongo que te deben dar mucha tarea no; pero acuerdate, en especial, que si no quieres que vaya a tu casa y se saque tu sangre, incluyeme en tu review ¿ok?

**Dragonazul**: Basta Sicca; solo sigue, o llamo a Lisurca

**Sicca**: ¿A Lisurca?... na, el no me da miedo

**Lisurca**: ¡¡Maldito te escuche!!

**Sicca**: ¿esta vivo?

**Dragonazul:** Si, y si no me haces caso reviviré del todo

**Sicca:** Esta bien, tranquila… pero, nadie más dejo review

**Dragonazul**: Ok, entonces termina los agradecimientos

**Sicca**: Bien; agradecemos también a sasukeuchihaJm, que aun que nos dejo un solo review fue el 1º, a Flames to Dust, se ve a Drago le gustan tus fics

**Dragonazul**: ¡Cállate y termina!

**Sicca**: También agradecemos a; Erk92, a Naaita, a RuFixNaMi; a todos ellos muchas gracias y le agradecemos por, al menos, haber leído una parte de este fic.

**Dragonazul**: Bien dicho, con esto dicho; los saluda atentamente su amiga; Dragonazul.

**Próximo capitulo; "El 3º mes" (el Sábado 21/03/2009 )**

* * *


	8. El 3º mes

**Capitulo 8:**** El 3º mes**

**-… dime Kia, ¿Dónde diablos es que nos encontramos ahora?- le pregunto algo serio, y sin entender en que lugar estaba. Estaba en la sima de un edificio de alrededor de cinco pisos; había dos grandes avenidas (la Avenida 9 de Julio es la más ancha del mundo), tenia varios carriles por donde iban y venían autos, camiones y todas clase de vehículos irreconocibles para Zoro; además, en medio de la avenidas y como una gran estatua, había una clase de torre de material blanco gigante.**

**-¿y que rayos es ese edificio gigante?- le pregunto al verlo en medio de las calles.**

**-****el Obelisco; se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad de Buenos Aires, en la intersección de las calles 9 de Julio y Corrientes. Su creador es el arquitecto Alberto Prebisch y mide 67,50 metros de alto y 49 metros cuadrados de base. Posee una puerta en su base y en su cúspide hay cuatro ventanas. Para subir hasta allí existe en el interior una escalera recta de 206 escalones. En su cúspide esta provisto de un pequeño pararrayos que resulta invisible dado su altura****- le explico deliberadamente.**

**-y…eh… ¿Cómo te sabias todo eso?- le pregunto algo sorprendido.**

**-esta es mi tierra natal; de aquí provengo- le respondió.**

**-ya veo, pero; ¿ahora por que te ves como un caballo negro de verdad?- le volvió a preguntar, viendo que el raro animal se había convertido en un yegua de color negro.**

**-¿esto?... ah, olvide decirte que debes en cuando me puedo volver a mi forma original- le dijo divertida.**

**-entonces… ¿Por qué…- se quedo un momento en las nubes; -ya fue; en fin, ¿a quien vinimos a matar aquí?- termino la pregunta.**

**-a un tipo de Recoleta, acusado de 4 robos y 6 abusos; así que vámonos- le dijo, por suerte estaba anocheciendo y esa ciudad de noche era bastante vacía; pero no lo suficiente.**

**En las alturas de un edificio, una muchacha rubia de ropaje negro y rojizo vigilaba al joven espadachín de lejos.**

**-¿Cómo es posible que ese ejercito no lo aya detenido?... ¿y como diablos tiro a esos extraterrestre tan fácil?- se preguntaba muy enojada Mandinga.**

**-tal vez te ayas hecho mejor en estos meses Roronoa; pero no ganaras en mi zona- gruño con fuerza.**

**-¡ché*!, espero que sepas hermana que estas no son "tus" tierras- se escucho por detrás. Mandinga giro levemente; una muchacha de su edad pero vestida como una persona normal, con un largo cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel algo morena estaba allí. (**_**Ché**_**: Palabra típica argentina que usa para cuando alguien quiere llamar a otra persona pero de forma vulgar, pero sin ofenderlo).**

**-Laila… ¿Qué rayos es lo haces aquí?- le pregunto con arrogancia.**

**-nada… solo vigilaba- le comentó. Se acerco a su lado y pudo ver que Zoro se alejaba.**

**-escucha, este tipo es mío, me vendió su alma así que no me puedes decir nada- le dijo por prioridad Mandinga.**

**-si… tal vez no tenga alma, pero; sigue teniendo su mismo espíritu- le dijo Laila. Mandinga se volteo enojada y camino hacía atrás desapareciendo, en un fogonazo.**

**-si… lo mismo dijiste con Johnny Blaze*- se rió para dentro Laila.**

**Al medio día del día siguiente; dos hermanos se sentaban en la mesa del comedor diario para almorzar. Se sientan tranquilamente pero sus mentes se distraen un el control remoto que aparece enfrente de ellos.**

**-bien, quedan milanesas o… - estuvo a punto de decir su madre, cuando los vio peleándose brutalmente en el piso por el aparato.**

**-¡déjamelo, tu viste ayer!- le peleaba el menor.**

**-¡cállate, y dame el control que tengo que ver el final de Full metal alchemist!- le grito, cambiando al canal Animax, y escuchándose el logo del principio de la serie redactado por Al.**

**-¡no, yo quiero ver los nuevos capítulos de Ben 10!- le grito el menor, cambiando a Cartoon Network, mientras se escuchaba el opening de la serie y la pantalla de la tele de ponía de colores verdes.**

**De golpe, el control salio volando y cayó en las manos de la madre.**

**-escuchen los dos; vamos a ver el noticiero y no se dice más- vocifero, y se volvió a la cocina. Cada joven se volvió a sentar en la mesa y suspiro algo enojado.**

**-último momento; esta mañana se encontró el cuerpo de un hombre en los callejones de Recoleta- el hermano mayor volteo al televisor, había escuchado de esa historia varias veces.**

**-raramente, este hombre llevaba atado a su ropa un cartel escrito con color negro lo siguiente: "Soy el violador de Recoleta"- el hermano mayor miro con extrañes y ridiculez el televisor.**

**-esta seria una escena perfecta para que se me caiga una gotita de la nuca- se dijo para dentro, recordando su naturaleza otaku.**

**-para asegurar esta hipótesis, las seis jóvenes que habían sido abusadas lo reconocieron como el verdadero autor de los crímenes- dijo el noticiario.**

**El mayor miro con mucha extrañes, eso era realmente extraño.**

**-¿hermano, estas bien?- le pregunto el menor al verlo con una cara extraña.**

**-no, nada… espérame voy a llamar a alguien- le aviso y se condujo a su cuarto y el de su hermano.**

**Tomo el teléfono y marco un número.**

**-hola ¿Juan?-**

_**-si, ¿Qué pasa Seba?-**_

**-¿viste lo del violador en la tele?-**

_**-si en verdad fue extraño-.**_

**-si, ya se; se podría tratar de un "corredor" ¿no?-**

_**-podría llegar a ser; ¿aun tienes a Lua?-.**_

**-no, ya no-.**

_**-ya veo, entonces lo mejor será volvernos a juntar-.**_

**-entendido, iré lo más pronto posible; avísale a los demás del país que se reencuentre-.**

_**-lo are; tu prepárate-.**_

**-esta bien, hasta luego-. Los teléfonos se cortaron en aquella casa de la capital federal de Buenos Aires.**

**Pero; encontrándose en un barrio del Gran Buenos Aires (barrios que no conforman la capital federal), para ser exactos…**

**Pablo Podestá, calle Beruti enumeración 2190 – 2200; a dos cuadras de la intersección con la Avenida presidente Perón.**

**-dime Kia, ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí?- el pregunto viendo varias casas a su alrededor.**

**-nos dirigimos a la villa de acá cerca; allí hay varios objetivos- le dijo mientras seguían avanzando llegando a la avenida.**

**Sin saber que desde otra casa en la cuadra un pequeño los miraba.**

**Un chico de apenas 9 años, miraba sorprendido al caballo y a su jinete; cuando estuvieron fuera de su vista entro rápidamente a la casa.**

**-¡¡Dani, no sabes; vi a Zoro por la calle!!- le grito muy emocionado a su hermana mayor.**

**-Damian, déjate de hinchar; no ves que estoy preparan el 9º capitulo de mi fic- le respondió señalando la computadora.**

**-pero…-**

**-pero nada, dentro de un rato estoy con vos ¿ok?- le dijo, y lo saco de su cuarto.**

**-pero… yo había visto**** de verdad a Zoro- se dijo para dentro.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Como verán, al final me incluidos veces; por allí arriba esta Laila, mi personaje misterioso, los dos hermanos que se peleaban por el control remoto, una escena que sucede todos los días en mi casa, y yo, peleándome con mi hermanito por que no me deja en paz.

Por cierto, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá una escena común entre mis compañeras y yo, cuando estamos fuera de la escuela.

**Agradecimientos de los review (_Junto con Mandinga_):**

**Dragonazul**: bien, hoy daré los agradecimientos con Mandy

**Mandinga**: Cállate humana

**Dragonazul**: Bue, no es para tanto; dale dilo

**Mandinga**: Lo hago solo por que me obligas… a Erk92, escúchame pibe mejor que dejes más reviews o si no ya veras…

**Dragonazul**: ¡¡Mandinga no digas eso!!

**Mandinga**: Bue, también agradecemos a Gabe Logan, que por cierto te queríamos felicitar por tus fics y, mi nota personal, seria que si me puedes incluir con la banda de los Superman Primes

**Dragonazul**: Ya callada, cada quien hace su fic; tú no te metas

**Mandinga**: Pero si vos me dijiste que te acompañe a decir estas estupideces

**Dragonazul**: ¿para que rayos te traje?, si hubiera traído a mi hermanito, a Seba o a Lisurca hubiera sido mejor

**Mandinga**: Che, ¿que te parece si me vendes tu alma a cambio de que te traiga un montón de fans?

**Dragonazul**: Ni en pedo, solo termina con esto

**Mandinga**: Bien… Flames To Dust, te agradecemos los 3 review que nos dejaste, pero además de eso, ¿Por qué rayos no me incluiste en ninguno?; claro aparecí en los primeros review por que yo era la nueva en ese barco; pero ahora parece que a nadie le…

**Dragonazul:** Mandy, tranquila; tu sabes que en este capitulo apareciste

**Mandinga**: bue, en fin el no se dará cuenta de que fui yo quien le atoro la computadora, jeje

**Flames to Dust**: ¡¿Fuiste vos?!

**Dragonazul**: ah… Dios, solo termina con esto

**Mandinga**: Esta bien, terminamos los agradecimientos para sasukeuchihaJm; que tu información el asura es un ataque muy costoso y solo alguien verdaderamente fuerte puede contenerlo, por eso mismo me sorprendió que Zoro lo pudiera controlar, pero por otra parte…

**Dragonazul**: Te dije que la termines!

**Mandinga**: Ok, los agradecimientos terminan, completamente, con un agradecimiento a Karla Jocelyn de San Pedro Gómez, por tu compañerismo y ayuda… pero piba no te cuesta nada dejar un review aquí ¿no?

**Dragonazul**: ¡Ya fue!, y con esto se despide atentamente Dragonazul

**Próximo capitulo****; "Cuando lo imposible se hace verdad"** (Miércoles 25/03/2009)

¡Y Feliz Otoño a los Argentinos ^^!


	9. Cuando lo imposible se hace verdad

**Capitulo 9****: Cuando lo imposible se hace verdad**

**Martín Coronado, a dos cuadras de la estación vieja del tren y a una del colegio San Miguel Garicoit, un grupo de alumnas de 9º esperaba que la enrejada puerta del colegio se abra y que aparezca la profesora de Gimnasia para llamarlas a la clase.**

**-saben chicas, últimamente me estoy dando cuenta que hoy en día no hay chicos inteligentes y lindos a la vez- comento Misa sentada junto a otras compañeras.**

**-y disculpa, ¿pero que esperabas, al chico perfecto?- le dijo sarcástica Louren, sentada a su lado.**

**-bue, el único que era así era, era un chico de 9º de hace tres años atrás, llamado Ken- comento Mairen.**

**-hay si, ese chico era re lindo- proponía Noemí.**

**-¡siiii…. !- comentaron todas al unísono.**

**La única que no había seguido ese; "si", era la única que estaba parada contra la pared y miraba con vergueta a sus compañeras.**

**-"¿habrá algún día en el que hablen de otra cosa?"- pensó para dentro Daniela.**

**-miren yo tengo fotos de ****Daniel Radcliffe**** (actor de Harry Potter)- dijo una sacando su celular.**

**-¡¡déjanos ver!!- le gritaron todas tirándosele enzima.**

**-idiotas- se dijo para dentro, con lo que seria una gotita tipo anime en la nuca.**

**A un par de cuadras de allí.**

**-bien, dime ahora; ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- le pregunto Zoro a su caballo, mientras caminaban por la calle.**

**-nos dirigiremos a la autopista y después tomaremos ese rumbo hasta la Patagonia, y de hay a nuestro futuro objetivo- le comento.**

**-entonces, ¿Por qué vas tan tranquila?- le pregunto, viendo que Kia caminaba tranquila y sin apuro.**

**-que con lo rápido que mataste a tanta gente la cuenta tardara un rato en reponerse; así que tenemos tiempo- le dijo.**

**-bue, hay cosas buenas y malas; como que tengamos más tiempo, y que no me dejes andar con manchas de sangre o con mis espadas- le comento algo enfadado. Eventualmente, Kia había echo que Zoro esconda sus espadas en el pequeño bolso que trajo y, ya que tenia la remera toda manchada con sangre, así que andaba por las calles sin remera y mostrando su torso, aun que para el no era nada del otro mundo; en el Sunny siempre estaba así, y nadie decía nada.**

**-si… la mala suerte de matar a tantos pibes pronto, es que ahora la policía debe estar buscándote como loco- le siguió comentando.**

**-esos marinos, esos entupidos; nunca me atraparan- musitaba Zoro.**

**Kia, en realidad, estaba haciendo un pequeño "experimento"; quería ver si las adolescentes argentinas eran iguales a la última vez que había estado allí.**

**-no, si; pero fíjate que en vas a poder encontrar historias de los animes ****que quieras- le comentaba Daniela a una compañera otaku.**

**-che chicas, miren a ese chico que viene- interrumpió Mairen mirando para atrás, viendo que alguien se acercaba. Varias más se asomaron por la pared; Kia no podía esperar más pero tampoco quería que Zoro se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.**

**Al final llegaron a la afamada esquina, una vez que les habían dado la espalda a las chicas.**

**-¡hey, hola lindo!- empezaron a gritar varias chicas. La última de ellas (yo) solo se tapo la cara avergonzada por las idioteces y ridiculeces que le hacían pasar sus compañeras.**

**Zoro apenas echo una pequeña mirada para atrás y no les presto atención.**

**-"mujeres"- fue lo único que pensó, por otra parte Kia se reía a carcajadas dentro de si; Daniela al fin miro hacia delante viendo que el muchacho se iba.**

**-"tiene… el cabello verde"- se dijo por un momento y recordando que su hermanito le había dicho que había visto a Zoro.**

**-"no es imposible"- se dijo girando la cabeza, y viendo que todas sus compañeras que miraban ilusionadas al chico; miro al cielo, esa era su mejor distracción en momento así, -¿que?-. En el techo de la escuela, la cruz que se elevaba en la parte donde estaba la iglesia de la escuela parecía enderezada hacia la calle.**

**Miro varias veces, la cruz mientras veía al chico al mismo tiempo; la cruz crujió y se inclino bruscamente hacia la calle.**

**-¡¡hey chico, cuidado arriba!!- le grito fuertemente, llamando la atención de todos. Zoro y Kia miraron hacia arriba instintivamente, y por si no fuera por un segundo… ambos estaban tirados a alguna vereda; y la cruz estaba clavada en medio de la calle.**

**-¡Guau, amigo eso estuvo cerca!- le dijo un chico que raramente estaba al lado de Zoro; Nicolás.**

**-increíble te salvaste de suerte- le comento a su lado Esteban.**

**-si, pero… fue muy raro- se dijo para dentro. Kia se volvía a levantar con ayuda de otro chico que estaba allí, pero se levanta de golpe y le relincha a Zoro.**

**-¡Zoro!, esto no fue un accidente- le dijo, Zoro la miro intentando de no levantar sospechas, -alguien la tiro… y creo que fue ella- le dijo, pensando en aquella persona. Zoro se puso serio pero se levanto tranquilo.**

**-bien, ahora me voy a… - para cuando miro a Nicolás, -¿Qué talla de remera tenes?- le pregunto.**

**-eh… pues creo que es 19- le dijo, mostrando que la remera le iba grande (ya que es la moda del momento de los varones).**

**-bien- le dijo, lo levanto y al minuto lo tiro al piso sin su remera, -me va algo grande pero se puede arreglar- dijo mientras se acercaba a Kia, ante la mirada de todos.**

**-oye, esa remera costo mucho- le dijo enojado Nicolás.**

**-si, si- decía mientras sacaba su espada, rápidamente había convertido la remera extra larga en una remera de mangas cortas y arrotadas, y justa para él.**

**-vámonos- le dijo a Kia, cuando vio un par de patrulleros a los lejos; y diviso mejor las cruz que casi se les cae enzima.**

**-bien, vemos para que más servirás- dijo mientras levanta la cruz y se ponía en dirección a los autos de policía. Se balanceo para atrás y lanzo la cruz exactamente al motor de este, haciendo que explotara.**

**-ok, ya vámonos- decía mientras que se subió sobre el caballo, mientras que casi todos miraban el desastres de lo que quedo del patrullero.**

**-ese es… - fue lo único que se dijo Daniela cuando miro al muchacho de cabello verde, y este miro la miro por un segundo, -Roronoa Zoro- se dijo sorprendida. Zoro le sonrío, y se alejo de allí galopando.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Como verán, mis compañeras son… bue, ya lo vieron -.-U

Además de que adivinaron quien soy yo, y las "riculesces" que hacen mis compañeras.

(Aun que cabe decir que son realmente muy buenas compañeras en momentos; a excepción de cuando me tiran a la fuerza a hacer un trabajo en conjunto).

(Reeditado: Reedite los nombres de mis compañeras, no se por que, temo "que ellas lean esto", aun que es imposible, que alguna se esmere a leer algo TAN largo)

P.D.: Próximamente, no se cuando exactamente, pondré algunos fan arts de Kia, Mandinga, Laila y otras personajes. Yo supongo que los de Kia deben ser los más esperados, ya que es muy difícil averiguar, bien, como es.

**Agradecimiento de los Reviews** (_Junto a Kia_):

**Dragonazul**: Buenas tardes; hoy daré los reviews junto con… ¡Kia!

**Kia**: Aun no se como me convenciste

**Dragonazul:** Vale, lo único que quiero que hagas es que agradezcas, ¿tanto te cuesta?

**Kia**: no, pero es aburrido

**Dragonazul**: Al menos hazlo por mí, no olvides que fui yo quien te creo

**Kia**: si, si… eso es solo por que tienes los derechos de autor y mi libreta de nacimiento

**Dragonazul**: ya fue, déjate de hincha y vale

**Kia**: bue… agradecemos a Flames to Dust, nuestro lector fiel al fic; además te agradezco por mi parte, por haberme incluido en tantos review tuyos

**Dragonazul**: je, je; ¿ves que no es tan malo?

**Kia**: Ok, y agradecemos a una amiga nuestra que vive acá a la vuelta; Sharon, por habernos alentado en todo momento aun que no leas el fic

**Dragonazul**: ¡Bien!, y con esto se des.

**Kia**: che, Da; ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

**Dragonazul**: Pues, si; ¿que?

**Kia:** ¿Puedo despedirme yo?

**Dragonazul O-O**: eh… Bueno

**Kia**: Bien… ¡Y con esto nos despedimos hasta el próximo sábado, los saludan atentamente Dragonazul y Kia!

**Dragonazul**: Y por cierto, recuerden que de ahora en adelante, solo daré nuevos capítulos los sábados, si puedo también los daré el miércoles, con esto ultimo dicho; adiós

**Próximo capitulo;**** "Huayrapuca" (al fin aparecerá!!! n-n)**


	10. Huayrapuca

**Capitulo 10:****Huayrapuca**

**En algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo;**

**-¡a comer!- grito Sanjy desde la cocina, todos llegaron allí; y Choper, como lo había estado haciendo haces meses, bajaba de la torre de vigía a la cocina; raramente, ese día se lo veía más feliz que de costumbre.**

**-mira Choper, no te quiero ver pesimista; pero ¿Por qué te ves tan feliz hoy?- llego en un momento del almuerzo preguntarle Usop. Varios a se detuvieron para escuchar la respuesta.**

**-lo que pasa es que hoy vi el calendario, y ya vamos por la mitad- dijo contento el pequeño renito.**

**-¿por la mitad?- preguntaron varios.**

**-si, ya se han cumplido los 4 meses exactamente desde que Zoro se fue, eso significa que faltan solo 4 más para que vuelva- les dijo a todos, sacándoles una pequeña sonrisa hasta a Robin.**

**-vaya, en momento así me pongo a pensar… ¿Qué rayos estará haciendo es este momento?- se pregunto Usop tirandose para atrás con la silla, haciendo que podes pensasen lo mismo.**

**En un pueblito muy escondido en España, año 1493;**

**-hey, Sicca; ¿crees que ese muchacho Zoro se allá recuperado bien de la herida que tenia?- la pregunto una joven de cabello anaranjado, muy parecida a Nami, a su compañero moreno. Este sonrío.**

**-pues si, yo creo que el debe estar bien- le sonrío, -me pregunto que ara en este mismo instante-.**

**En una casa del barrio de Podestá;**

**-¿será verdad?- se preguntaba una chica mientras hacia sus tareas, -Damian también me dijo que había visto a Zoro, pero… ahora yo también lo vi- se dijo, mientras miraba los cálculos realmente complicados que tenia como tarea.**

**-tengo suerte de ser una de la únicas fans de One Piece que hay en alrededores- se pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, -¿Dónde estará ahora?- dijo, mirando al techo.**

**En un río en los espesos bosques de la Patagonia (zona sur-céntrica de Argentina), la cara de un muchacho se reflejaba en el agua.**

**-hey, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Kia parándose a su lado.**

**-dime… ¿Por qué Mandinga nos quiso atacar?- pregunto, recordando el accidente con la cruz.**

**-pues, ya ha pasado casi cuatro meses, ya vas a la mitad; y… creo que Mandinga debe estar algo enojada- le explico, sentándose, ya en su forma wolfest junto a él.**

**-¿y… por que?- le pregunto, sin entender el por que de todo.**

**-veras; ha ella le enoja mucho cuando un corredor termina una condena tan fácilmente y… - contaba Kia.**

**-¿corredor?- interrumpió.**

**-si, así es como le dicen a quienes están al trabajo del diablo como tú- le dijo.**

**-ya veo- le dijo, miro al agua un momento, -¿por estos lugares no hay fenixs?- le pregunto.**

**-no, el más cercano se encuentra en Arabia Saudita- le comento.**

**-¿y donde queda eso?- pregunto en seguida.**

**-y… como al doble de la distancia de la Gran Línea- le dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.**

**-puf… ya veo- se dijo para dentro. Por un momento ambos se quedaron callados.**

**-dime eres rápido ¿no?- le pregunto Kia, Zoro la miro y esta puso cara picara.**

**-pues si… ¿por?- le pregunto.**

**-no, nada; es que nuestra próxima misión es conseguir el cuerno de un camahueto, atrapar a una culeng culeng para preguntarle donde se encuentra la coñieuma y sacarle su oro a esta, además de que necesitamos las escamas de un Furufuhue, las plumas de la Argentavis, algunos dientes de un Ajat, un colmillo de la Mboi y un poco de la telaraña de Pachelarga Late- le explico. Zoro la miro completamente confundido.**

**-y, toda esa poción ¿para qué?- le pregunto.**

**-es para el primo de Mandinga; Hueñauca- le dijo Kia.**

**-¿y eso es una misión o más bien una orden de compras?- le pregunto parándose.**

**-un poco de las dos- le explico. Zoro suspiro y se paro.**

**-supongo que va a ser una de las más grandes ridiculeces que haga… ha ver dime donde se encuentra el mercado donde encontraremos todo eso- le dijo serio, pero se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que Kia se rió.**

**-nuestro almacén será todo Argentina; ven te mostrare el primer ingrediente- le dijo, se fue rió arriba, Zoro no tubo otra que seguirla. **

**Entre la camina ambos se detuvieron al escuchar un ruido extraño.**

**-¡¿Quién es?!- grito Zoro, de golpe sintió que el aire se volvía caluroso; y por un momento sintió que su nariz estaría por sangrar. Kia miro para arriba, las hojas parecían secarse al igual que los árboles.**

**-Huayrapuca- susurro. Vieron que desde las alturas, un ser de color rojizo que bajaba volando zigzagueando por las alturas.**

**-¿quién es?- le pregunto Zoro.**

**-la señora de roja de la sequía, la muchacha vestida de rojo compañera del hambre, quien decide el clima y la riqueza pampeana, decide la muerte y la vida del ganado y de la cosecha según el comportamiento del hombre- le dijo, como si estuviera diciendo un verso.**

**Llego al suelo aquel ser; era un increíble dragón rojizo, flaco pero no tanto como los dragones chinos, con grandes alas rojizas, pero con una cobertura de plumas rojizas; y muchas más en la cabeza como si fuera un cóndor.**

**Zoro y Kia se quedaron mirando al ser.**

**-Huayrapuca- le dijo Kia.**

**-dragón, ¿sabes hablar el idioma humano?- le pregunto Zoro, el dragón sonrío un poco.**

**-Roronoa, no hace mucho que estas en este país, pero ya te has hecho famoso entre los corredores- le dijo, con una voz femenina.**

**-eso lo sé… - estuvo por decir Zoro.**

**-pero- interrumpió la dragón, -aun siendo una condena mandada por el rey de las tinieblas, no puedo dejar que lastimes los elementales- le dijo.**

**-no hay algo que él te pueda dar a cambio- le pregunto Kia.**

**-¡¡Kia!!- le grito enojado.**

**-¿hablas de algo a cambio de que puedas cazar en estas zonas?- pregunto, -no, ni siquiera el alma, el espíritu o cualquier objeto humano sirve como cambio- les dijo acercándose a ellos; y haciendo para el lugar pareciera la caldera de un volcán.**

**-¿y que te parece algo de mano del diablo?- le pregunto Zoro. Huayrapuca levanto una ceja en forma de pregunta, y se alejo para no sofocarlos.**

**-mira, esta espada proviene del infierno mismo- le dijo mostrándole la espada con funda completa. La dragona miro la funda y se alejo de golpe, convirtiéndose en un fogón vivo. Que, en pocos segundos, se había transformado; en una mujer de fuego de cabellera larga también echa de fuego; era bastante más alta pero se volvió a acercar.**

**-esta espada- le susurro, -es la de Dragón- dijo. (P.D.: no confundir con el papá de Luffy).**

**-¿que?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-creo que tu humano, también te sabrás la historia bíblica del Dragón contra Miguel…-**

**-soy ateo- interrumpió secamente Zoro, dejando sin palabras tanto a Huayrapuca, como a Kia.**

**-esta bien, entonces te diré; la Biblia es un libro sagrado para el pueblo cristiano, en la ultima parte de esta; en el capitulo llamado "Apocalipsis". Aparece un dragón luchando contra el Arcángel Miguel- le contó, -una vez sucedido aquel tratado de la biblia se forjaron dos espadas; una de hoja maldita, la cual aria perecer a todos quienes la tengan, y otra con una hoja sagrada, la cual solo podría usar un verdadera caballero- dijo la mujer de fuego.**

**-y suponiendo que ese dragón representaba el mal, esta espada lo representa ¿verdad?- le pregunto Zoro, mirando la funda; y desenvainándola después de meses de no usarla.**

**-como sabrás, tú le hiciste ese pago al diablo por esta espada, pero desperdiciaste tus dos oportunidades-**

**-no las desperdicie- volvió a interrumpir el joven espadachín, había levanta la katana en forma horizontal y miraba su hoja violácea. Suspiro.**

**Con una maniobra de su mano, le ofreció el mango a la mujer.**

**-¿la quieres o no?- le pregunto Zoro, Huayrapuca la tomo; pero miro a Zoro a los ojos.**

**-si contestas mi pregunta y tu respuesta me satisface, prometo que volveremos a vernos y salvare tu vida- le propuso la mujer. Zoro dudo unos momentos.**

**-acepto- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo; esta sonrío.**

**-el hombre ha discutido siempre su destino. Algunos dicen que esta escrito antes de nacer y que nada cambiara al libreto predeterminado. Otros aseguran que no hay nada planificado y que uno es quien forja su destino. ¿Quién crees que tiene la razón?- le pregunto.**

**¿En que maldito momento de la condena le dijeron que tendría que pensar en tan extraña pregunta? Como si fuera el mejor momento para estar pensando en filosofía.**

**-ambos están equivocados, y en lo cierto- término respondiendo Zoro, para desconcierto de Kia, -creo que nuestro camino he sido trazado, pero tenemos la libertad de seguirlo o hacer otra cosa- respondió.**

**Huayrapuca, aun como una mujer de fuego, no demostró estar bien o mal; de golpe dio un gran salto junto con una llamarada. Y se convirtió en dragón, desapareciendo a lo lejos sobre el monte; dejando a su paso unas pocas plumas rojas.**

**-¿crees que la respuesta allá estado bien?- le pregunto a Kia.**

**-ni idea, no sabia que Huayrapuca era tan filosófica- dijo, -además, eres uno de los pocos que logra ver tanto la forma humana como dragón de ella; y no cualquiera sale vivo- le aviso.**

**Zoro miro hacia el monte.**

**-como sea- se dijo media vuelta y camino hacia otro lado, -vámonos-. Kia, que ya se había acostumbrado a aquella palabra, lo siguió. **

* * *

Nota de la autora: Como verán, semi largo, semi corto; un poco de cada uno.

Por cierto, los nombres recontra extraños que dijo Kia al principio del capitulo están dichos en idioma Mapuche (creo); y en el próximo capitulo conocerán a cada uno.

Agradecimientos de los Reviews (_Hoy con…Huayrapuca )_:

Dragonazul: Buenos días, y muchos saludos, hoy daremos los reviews con Huayrapuca

H: No es para tanto

D: Vale, que no tenemos toda la noche.

H: Ok, agradecemos a Flames To Dust, muy graciosos tu review

D: Al fin alguien que lo dice con buena onda

H: Y también agradecemos a Dark Lady Kira, tal no allá dejado review, pero parece que te gusto la historia.

D: Bien, y… eso es todo

H: No dejen de alentarnos y dejen review por favor

D: Eso si quieren, pero por favor opinen, y aquí se despide Dragonazul

**Próximo capitulo;**** "La búsqueda de los elementales" (el próximo sábado 4 de Abril)**


	11. En busca de los elementales

**Capitulo 11****: En búsqueda de los elementales**

_**(En conmemoración a mi Abuelo, ya que el tenia pura sangre Argentina en si; y yo, al heredarla, le demuestro mi aprecio, aun que ya no este aquí).**_

**Después de un encuentro cercano del 5º tipo con una dragona. **

**Kia guío a Zoro un rato hasta una pequeña cascada.**

**-¿y ahora?- le pregunto Zoro viendo que nada pasaba.**

**-toma- le dijo sacando del bolso una soga (-"¿de donde carajo saco esta soga?"- pensó Zoro).**

**-pero dime… donde esta esa comawate o como sea- le dijo. De repente de la pequeña cascadita, apareció un pequeño ciervo de apariencia normal; pero, tenia un cuerno blanco lecho espiralado en la frente. Zoro solo se sorprendió.**

**-cuidado, es fuerte y rápido- le advirtió Kia. El pequeño ciervito-unicornio miro al costado pero enseguida tenia un lazo en el cuello.**

**-¿ves que no era difícil?- le dijo a Kia haciéndose el grande, pero de repente desapareció del lugar y de el solo quedaba sus pisadas… y una gran zanja de tierra por el lugar donde se había ido el Camahueto.**

**-se lo advertí- se dijo para dentro Kia riéndose. A varios metros de allí, Zoro estaba siendo arrastrado a cien por hora por el ciervito.**

**-maldita sea, este bicho debe ser incluso más fuerte que Ord- se pensaba Zoro, viendo que el Camahueto tiraba árboles, rocas y de todo para llegar a quien sabe donde.**

**A las dos horas;**

**Kia seguía sentada cerca de la cascadita, y vio que Zoro se acercaba todo raspado, manchado con barro y con el cuerno blanco en la mano.**

**-¿todos los bichos de la lista son así?- le pregunto una vez que estuvo con ella.**

**-más o menos- le contó.**

**-entonces, apurémonos- le dijo, caminando hacía el bosque, -por que si no llegaremos a tiempo- le sonrío, Kia lo siguió.**

**A la media hora; cuando el sol estaba bajando para esconderse detrás del horizonte, Kia estaba sentada en un matorral de pastos altos, y veía como Zoro iba de un lado a otra persiguen una pequeña lucecita, y este cae de cara al piso de golpe.**

**-ufa, esas malditas hadas son más rápidas- se dijo para dentro.**

**-te dije que las culeng culeng eran rápidas- le dijo, y vio como un hada voló a la velocidad del rayo por enfrente de Zoro.**

**-bien, allá voy- se dijo Zoro, se escondió entre las plantas más altas; se sentó y medito un rato. A los minutos una hadita voló justo sobre él y Kia pudo ver que Zoro salto de golpe y logro atrapar algo.**

**-ya te tengo- se dijo, el hada apenas tendría el tamaño de una águila pequeña; pero Zoro aun no creía que ese bicho le había hecho correr tanto.**

**-bien, aquí esta- dijo Zoro, con el hada aun en su mano y mostrándola delante de Kia.**

**-bien- se dijo, mirando con malicia al pequeño ser.**

**Al minuto, se dirigían hacia la dirección propuesta por la hada.**

**-una ultima pregunta Kia- le propuso Zoro, -¿comerte a ese bicho era parte del plan?- le pregunto.**

**-no… pero usualmente los seres del infierno le tenemos algo de capricho a los elementales como la hadas- le explico.**

**-ya veo- dijo Zoro en un tono indiferente. Pronto habían llegado a un árbol que tenía en su corteza una flor rosada, cerrada, por lo típico estaba cerrada al ser de noche.**

**-muy bien, abrámosla- estuvo a punto de tomar Zoro a la flor.**

**-espera- le detuvo Kia, -no debes abrirla tú; debes esperar hasta que se abra con los rayos de sol- le dijo.**

**-no puede ser… - se susurro Zoro de forma muy molesta; -bien… despiértame cuando amanezca-.**

**-pero Zoro no… - increíblemente, ya era tarde; Zoro se había apoyado contra el árbol confrontado al de la flor para dormir, y sus ronquidos ya eran importantes.**

**-claro, casi no ha dormido en días; y eso es muy sofocante para los humanos- se dijo para dentro, miro la flor y se sentó junto a Zoro; pero sin despegar un ojo de la flor.**

**Y tal cual y como se había puesto en ese momento, en toda la noche; no se movió ni un milímetro.**

**-oi, Zoro esta amaneciendo- le dijo Kia. Zoro seguía inmóvil.**

**-¡idiota despierta!- le grito al oído. Lo único que hizo fue acomodarse; Kia, ya media cabreada, le dio la espalda (por no decir que se puso dada vuelta).**

**Y rápidamente golpeo a Zoro con ambas pesuñas lanzándolo de costado.**

**-¿eh… que paso? ¿ya es de día?- se preguntaba aun somnoliento.**

**-si, y la flor esta por abrirse- le dijo. Se levanto y termino de despertarse por completo.**

**La flor empezó a abrirse demostrando que el rosa suave por dentro, pero una segundo flor se abrió dentro de esta, tenía pétalos dorados; eso, era lo que parecía a primera vista, en realidad era una pequeñísima hadita que se desperezaba abriendo sus alitas. De golpe, esta vio a Zoro y empezó a gritar, pero tan suavemente que parecía el llanto de un bebe; la flor se cerro de golpe.**

**-tómalo, el oro ya es suyo- le dijo desde dentro de la flor. Kia miro al pie del árbol y escarbo un poco con su pesuña, debajo de poca tierra había monedas de oro enterradas.**

**-este oro… ¿lo llevaba esta hada?- pregunto Zoro, aun viendo la flor cerrada.**

**-si, posiblemente que se lo allá encargado su reina; claro, después de que se lo robémoslo se que aran con ella- le explico. Increíblemente, Zoro miro con lastima la flor donde se escondía el hada, y levemente la acaricio.**

**-¿en verdad necesitabas muy urgente este oro?- le pregunto Zoro.**

**-no, solo necesitaba un par de monedas; pero lleve varias por si acaso- dijo el hada, asomando al borde de los pétalos. Zoro suspiro, y agradeció estar solo con Kia en aquel momento.**

**-mira, no es mucho pero están forjadas en oro, no se si te servirán- le dijo, mostrándole en su mano tres aretes de oro resplandeciente.**

**-eso me bastaría… ¿pero… en verdad me los das?- le pregunto sorprendida.**

**-por supuesto, te lo mereces para que no te castiguen- le dijo, La pequeña muñequita sonrío y tomo los tres aretes, los cuales la duplicaban en peso.**

**-en verdad te lo agradezco, corredor de buen corazón; te lo agradeceré algún día- le dijo feliz, y desapareció en un vuelo de tirabuzón.**

**Kia se sorprendió, había estado bastante tiempo con Zoro; pero nunca lo había visto actuar así.**

**Más sorprendida se vio, cuando Zoro, no solo se llevo el oro; si no que también se llevo aquella flor que decoraba el árbol.**

**En una planicie, seca, en las centridades de La Pampa (provincia); de alguna manera se había desatado una clase de torbellino en medio de la misma planicie.**

**El ser más extraño que pudo haber visto cualquier persona en un momento estaba allí.**

**Su cuerpo, formado por escamas de plata, seguía el ritmo del viento, mientras que a sus costados se formaban una clase de alas de viento; su cabeza no era nada más ni nada menos que la de un pez.**

**-"que bicharraco más raro"- pensó Zoro al verlo por primera vez.**

**Pero en estos momentos se encuentra peleando contra este mismo ser, que tiene una soga atada a su cuello pero que se revoltijaba de un lado para el otro.**

**Una vez más Kia solo miraba de lejos, divertida, esperando el final de la lucha. Al principio veía una tormenta que iba de un lado para el otro, y de vez en cuando a Zoro pasar en el medio.**

**En un momento la tormenta desapareció, y en el medio estaba Zoro sentado en el piso, con la remera en su mando y parecía cortajeado ya que tenía varias lastimaduras que sangraban.**

**Se levanto y se acerco a Kia, se sentó de golpe enfrente de ella y extendió el brazo con la camiseta; al caer al piso demuestra que usándola como bolso, dentro de esta había alrededor de diez escamas plateadas.**

**-escucha Kia; ¿Por qué… por que no me avisaste que las escamas de ese bicharraco eran como cuchillas de plata?- le pregunto enojado.**

**-tu no preguntaste- le dijo Kia, en unos segundos tenia la cara enterrada en el piso por un tremendo golpe de Zoro.**

**-ya cállate-.**

**En una montaña fría de Mendoza, donde ninguna persona había ido jamás; Zoro y Kia caminaban con la mayor cautela posible. Estaban a solo tres metros de un nido de diez metros de diámetros y dentro de el, un ave gigante descansaba.**

**-¿Cuántas plumas necesitamos?- le pregunto bien bajo Zoro a Kia.**

**-no lo se; un par servirán- le respondió. Zoro se acerco bien silencioso; la altura daba frío, y Zoro agradeció su resistencia a los cambios climáticos, en especial, por llevar solo una remera y esta estaba toda echa atracos.**

**-"bien, si no hago ruido esto…"- se decía Zoro, cuando escucho un fuerte estornudo de Kia. Miro con algo de susto al ave, pero no se había movido.**

**-Kia- le dijo enojado aun sin gritar. Esta sonrío como que se había metido la pata, pero en seguida su cara cambio a susto y se alejo unos pasos.**

**Zoro vio crecer una sombra tras el, se volteo lentamente; pero algo lo golpeo de ante mano tirando al suelo cerca de Kia. Se levanto enseguida, Argentavis esta volando lejos pero retoma vuelo recto hacia Zoro.**

**Por poco que Zoro desenvaina su katana, pero Kia le detiene.**

**-no la lastimes-.**

**-¿Por qué no en cualquier momento nos ataca?- dijo viendo que no estaba ni a medio minuto de ellos; se apresuro a tomar el mango de la Wadö mas la boca de Kia detuvo su mano.**

**-… es la ultima de su especie- le dijo, con una tristeza que Zoro no había visto hasta ese momento en Kia.**

**Antes de pensarlo mucho al fin saco su espada, pero la puso de forma horizontal al sol; reflejando una línea de luz a los ojos de la gran ave.**

**-abajo- casi le grito Zoro, tomando a Kia y tirandose al piso ante la casi caída del Argentavis. Zoro se levanto pero lo primero que vio fueron varias plumas en el piso; las tomo y salieron los más pronto de allí; antes de crear más líos.**

**A las horas, ya estaba por anochecer y; Zoro y Kia estaban cerca de las Cataratas del Iguazú (Río que se convierte en una GRAN catarata y limita con Argentina, Uruguay y Brasil -creo-).**

**-bien- se dedujo Zoro teniendo en sus manos la lista de "compras"; -ya tenemos los dientes de la piraña con patas y el colmillo de ese Rey de Mar- decía Zoro leyendo los objetos.**

**-ya te dije que no era un Rey del Mar, es una serpiente gigante de agua dulce semi-mounstro del Paraná- le explico.**

**-como sea, ¿Dónde esta el nido de…-miro la lista-… Pachelarga Late- leyó extrañado.**

**Allí enfrente, le dijo señalando con su hocico un hoyo gigante en una montaña y recubierta por inmensas telarañas.**

**-¿Qué rayos es lo que vive allí?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-la Reina de las Arañas- le explico.**

**-Roronoa- dijo una voz desde dentro de la cueva. Zoro se sorprendió un momento; ¿Quién de aquel mundo sabría su nombre?.**

**-para que lo sepas, corredor- explico una voz femenina desde dentro de oyó, -muchos sabemos tu nombre- dijo. Saliendo de su cueva.**

**Era una araña, desde ya; tenía ocho patas decoradas con lo que serian diferentes clases de ropas aborígenes y lazos.**

**Pero justo en el sitio donde se alzaría la cabeza; se demostraba el cuerpo de una mujer de la cadera para arriba. Vestida con atuendo a mano y varios tatuajes donde tenia piel humana.**

**-joven corredor; no hace mucho que estas en este mundo ni en esta condena, pero ya eres famoso entre muchos- le explico, -tus hazañas demuestran que "el" no siempre debe ganar en tratos así- le dijo.**

**-desde ya- aprobó Zoro, -además, le prometí a mis nakamas que regresaría- explico.**

**-nakamas… hacia mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra- suspiro, -si te lo propones, el hombre es único capaz de buscar por siempre o escribir su destino. Tu eres de aquellos que no siguen ninguno de las dos- le dijo, y con un gesto de su mano los señalo -tu sigues tu corazón-.**

**-y debes en cuando fuertes impulsos- susurro Kia, recordando lo del barco.**

**-tu callada- le ordeno Zoro. Pachelarga, o la mujer araña en pocas palabras; tomo con su mano humana la telaraña de la pared; y arranco un trozo del tamaño de un poncho.**

**-se que buscas mi telaraña; tómala y completa tu destino- le dijo, entregándole en manos tiras de la telaraña.**

**-gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir Zoro antes de ver que la mujer tenia, como todas las arañas, ocho ojos alrededor de su cabeza.**

**Esta se alejo de nuevo a su hogar.**

**-bien, esta era la ultima- aviso Kia.**

**-ok, ¿y a donde vamos con tantas cosas?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-a la Garganta del Diablo, lugar donde se encuentra encerrado el primo de Mandinga; Hueñauca- le dijo.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Desde ya, un capitulo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy (exagerado ¿verdad?) largo. (Mentira solo son 4 hojas del Word)

Esto se debe a que quería poner a toda la búsqueda en un solo capitulo; y dejar la idea de donde irán a su siguiente destino.

**Por cierto**, si alguien lee este fic un par de horas antes de que sea sábado; es por que en el horario argentino en este mismo instante son la 1 y 10 minutos de la mañana. Así que ya es sábado y lo puedo subir.

Agradecimientos de los reviews _(Hoy junto con… Coñieuma)_:

**Dragonazul:** Hola, le agradecemos por pasar por aquí y leer esto, pero en fin, o daré los reviews con… Coñieuma

**Coñieuma:** Hola a todos

**Dragonazul:** Bien, empieza

**Coñieuma:** Ok, en primer lugar agradecemos a Flames To Dust, nuestro fiel lector, por la ayuda y ánimo que nos ha dado desde el primer capitulo

**Dragonazul:** Si, y en verdad te lo agradecemos; además de decirte que son increíbles todos fics que has subido en tan poco tiempo pero que son tan interesantes.

**Coñieuma:** Y también agradecemos a Gabe Logan; esperamos que te allá resultado interesante el capitulo.

**Dragonazul:** Si, además de que es un honor

**Coñieuma:** Y por ultimo tenemos el reconocimiento de dedicarle este capitulo a unas persona especiales

**Dragonazul:** Si, en especial quería dedicarle este capitulo a mi abuelo de parte de mi papá que era descendiente de los primeros habitantes de Argentina, a los aborígenes argentinos, que son tan cuidadosos con la naturaleza y sus habientes; y también, aun que no tenga nada que ver, a los caídos en la guerra de las Malvinas en 1982

**Coñieuma:** Así termina esta sección

**Dragonazul:** Y por cierto, con el problema de la clases, es posible que mis capítulos se retrasen un poco pero todo es para que me salgan bien y que a ustedes les agraden

**Dragonazul:** Y en fin… los saluda atentamente su amiga, Dragonazul

**Próximo capitulo;**** "En la boca del Lobo"** (el próximo Sábado 11 de Abril del 2009)


	12. En la boca del Lobo

**Capitulo 12****:**** En al boca del Lobo**

**-oye Kia, si esta es la casa del primo de Mandinga… no me imagino donde vivirá ella- se decía Zoro en la punta de un gran risco, a su largo se extendía una cordillera de cascadas inmensas, y, según Kia, aquel lugar donde se congregaba tanta agua y piedras filosas; además de un montón de vapor que hacia que no se viera absolutamente nada. Solo oscuridad.**

**-¿Cómo haremos para entrar allí?- le pregunto Zoro a Kia.**

**-tienes que creer donde esta la entrada, justo en el ojo de la tormenta allí entraras; y lo encontraras- le explico.**

**-bien- Zoro se levanto, tomo las cosas… y a Kia de una oreja, -no pienses que no vendrás conmigo- le decía, arrastrándola al borde del risco.**

**-ok, vamos- le dijo ya montado en ella; pero Kia seguía mirando hacía abajo, -¿pasa algo?- pregunto al ver a Kia tan asustada frente al risco.**

**-lo que pasa… es-.**

**-no me vas a decir que le temes al agua; has viajado sobre el mar y cerca de ríos todo el tiempo- le dijo.**

**-pero aquí fue… - dio un par de pasos hacia atrás; -no… no puedo- se dijo renegándose y retrocediendo.**

**-espera Kia, ¿que es lo que te pasa?- le pregunto bajándose, viendo que Kia se había renegado y hacia cerrado lo ojos; además de parecer muy asustada.**

**-oye, ¿pasa algo? ¿te hice algo malo?- le preguntaba sin comprender lo que pasaba.**

**-no, no eres tu- le decía casi temblando.**

**-y entonces, ¿Por qué estas así de mal?- le preguntaba.**

**-Zoro… yo también le vendí mi vida a Mandinga- le dijo, con lo que se podía ver un par de lagrimas cayendo por su hocico de lobo.**

**-¿que?- dijo desorientado -¿pero que tiene que ver?- le pregunto.**

**-yo ya te había dicho que este era mi país natal… yo nací de dos caballos campeones de carreras y saltos; era un animal casi único- le dijo, Zoro sostenía su cabeza que parecía no dejar de llorar.**

**-en realidad casi no conocí a mi madre ni a mi padre, me entrenaron toda la vida para ser un increíble caballo de carreras- le explico, recordando sus años de gloria -ya con poca edad, había ganado varios campeonatos; me sentía muy orgullosa de mi y me creía superior a los demás- contó, pero de repente estallo en lagrimas.**

**-pero… ¿Qué izo que fueras esto? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para convertirte en una ayudante del diablo?- le pregunto, intentando de tranquilizarla.**

**-paso una noche, estaba en un camper de caballos para mi sola; sabia que al día siguiente tendríamos un carrera- le explico, -pero… a la madrugada la puerta se abrió de ante mano y me encontré con alguien que nunca antes había visto, no era mi jinete; pero me dirigió a otro lugar y lo único que supe era que me estaban alejando de mi única familia-. Por un momento la triste historia de Robin paso por la mente de Zoro; tanto ella como Kia parecían tener un terrible pasado.**

**-lo único que supe era que estábamos muy lejos de Buenos Aires, y ellos pidieron un recate por esta yegua campeona; pero el pago nunca llego- dijo.**

**-pero; ¿que hicieron contigo?- pregunto su jinete.**

**-fue por esta misma esquina… - dijo, -de la cual me lanzaron al vacío- dijo; Zoro se quedo tenso, en ese futuro en el que estaba viviendo era mucho peor que su época antigua.**

**-cuando desperté apenas podía abrir los ojos; posiblemente que me hubiera quebrado todos lo huesos; lo único que le quedaba era esperar que la muerte viniera através del terrible dolor en esa solitaria costa- le dijo.**

"_**-dime pequeña yegüita, ¿no te gustaría vivir más y vengarte de aquellos que te hicieron esto? – le pregunto una muchacha rubia que había aparecido a su lado; de alguna forma le había entendido.**_

_**-si, no solo quiero vengarme de estos humanos, si no también de mi humano dueño y de todos los humanos que lastimen a algún animal en este planeta o cualquier otro- le dijo en un enojo total y casi al máximo de sus fuerzas.**_

_**-bien, pero debes prometer que este poder que te regenerara será pagado con un trabajo tuyo de por vida- le dijo la joven.**_

_**-¡Acepto!- dijo sin pensarlo Kia".**_

**-desde ese momento me convertí en esto; y pude vengarme de todos aquellos humanas gracias a que tuve que ayudar a corredores pero casi nunca formaba vínculos con ellos; ya que eran solitarios y le importaba un comino que rayos era yo- dijo, miro entristecida a Zoro, -tu eres recién la segunda persona humana con la que he hablado; y eres la única a quien le conté mi historia y mi nombre verdadero; Rufianee, ese era- le dijo bajando la cabeza y llorando de una forma muy dramática.**

**-ya veo- dijo Zoro, tomo su cabeza y la levanto para mirarla a los ojos, -se que de seguro debes tener miedo- le dijo de forma sincera; -yo tampoco casi no pude conocer a mis padres, y casi ni los recuerdo; y… a su vez entre a un dojo de practica cuando era solo un niño; y en ese dojo había una chica la cual era la única persona que no podía vencer. Para luego de nuestra batalla nº 2000, en la cual perdí, nos prometimos que alguno de los dos seria el mejor del mundo- le explicaba, -pero Kuina… murió a la semana siguiente; y me prometí por todo lo del mundo que cumpliría esa promesa; y aun hoy, casi 9 años después; aun lo estoy intentando; ya falle una vez, pero me prometí que la próxima no fallaría- le dijo. Kia bajo la cabeza.**

**-escucha, si no enfrentas tus miedos y los tienes guardados en ti, nunca se irán; ahora… demuéstrame a la Kia que conocí el primer día que te vi- le ordeno; Kia dejo las lagrimas de lado; se saco de las manos de Zoro, y miro el risco.**

**-vamos- le dijo seria. Zoro sonrío; y se subió.**

**-solo piensa; es solo un viaje más- le explico Zoro, Kia miro por un momento la filosas rocas de la planta del risco.**

**Se dio media vuelta de golpe, galopo fuertemente unos metros y se dio vuelta corriendo hacia la punta del risco; dando un salto hacia el gran hoyo que formaba la Garganta; expandió sus alas volando en espiral bajando entre litros de agua que caían. Zoro veía a su alrededor.**

**-no debe estar lejos- se decía, viendo la pared por donde caía la catarata; viendo entre una gran corriente de agua; y cueva en la roca.**

**-¡allí Kia!- le grito.**

**-mejor que no te equivoques- le dijo Kia, mientras se lanzaba sobre el agua; y cayendo en una cueva dentro de la catara, después de refregarse la cabeza junto con Zoro vieron hacia dentro. Y casi no creyeron lo que veían; aquello era nada más que las entrañas de un volcán; ríos de lava iluminaban los alrededores, y esbirros del Hueñauca se encontraban en los alrededores.**

**-al fin llegas, hace rato que te esperaba- dijo un voz terrible, desde una esquina se acercaba lo que parecía un humano de gran tamaño; pero al acercase lo suficiente tenia la piel rojiza, dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza, dientes de monstruo; en pocas palabras; el demonio.**

**-bienvenido a mi infierno joven corredor- le dijo, mirándolo por lo bajo; debería tener aproximadamente el tamaño de un puerta común, pero eso era lo suficiente para que Zoro quedara bastante bajo.**

**-sinceramente creí que no vendrías- le decía el demonio, pero Zoro le muestra directamente la bolsa llena de los "ingredientes".**

**-oh, perfecto- le decía tomando la bolsa y regresando, hacia su lugar anterior.**

**-disculpa que pregunte no; ¿pero para que rayos es todo eso?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-¿quieres saber?- le pregunto con una voz maliciosa, haciendo que Zoro se arrepintiera de preguntarlo.**

**-es… para hacer un buen guiso de jabalí- le explico, con una inevitable caída estilo anime de tanto Kia como Zoro.**

**-al final si era una clase de lista de compras- se dijo Zoro sentado en el piso, con la cabeza que le reventaba.**

**-aun que si quieren- aviso Hueñauca, -pueden quedarse para la cena- les dijo, al voltear solo quedaban estelas de polvo de ellos; se escucho un chapoteo en la cascada y algo salio volando lo más rápido que podía de allí.**

**-corre más rápido Kia, si no quieres que ese bicho nos use como plato principal-; se alejaban de allí.**

**(En esta página pueden ver una vista aérea de la Garganta de Diablo, y de donde se encontraban Kia y Zoro: : : h t t p : / / e s . t i n y p i c . c o m / v i e w . p h p ? p i c = 2 c i h 5 3 7 & s = 5**

(No se olviden de juntar los espacios)

* * *

Nota de la autora: Verán que este capitulo fue bastante improvisado (en casi ningún momento tuve en cuenta el pasado de Kia), además algo largo y dramático.

Y por otra parte, daré una curiosidad completamente nueva; este fic lo invente casi en toda su totalidad mientras estaba de vacaciones en la costa (y ya que no tenia computadora, lo escribía todo en un anotador); incluso casi toda la historia comenzó cuando dibujo a una clase de ángel abrazando una muchacha, hay me dio cuenta que estaba dibujando a Zoro y Robin, y (aun que no lo crean); de allí salio todo esto.

Y... por esas casualidades de la vida se me ocurrió poner las fichas de información de los personajes así que allí va:

* - Significa que tiene que ver con el fic.

(--) – Significa que tiene que ver con el fic.

**Roronoa Zoro**

Edad: 19

Revelancia: Personaje principal (obvio)

Posición: 1 oficial de la tripulación Sombrero de Paja – (Corredor)

Raza: Humana

Misión: Convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo

* Volver al barco con sus nakamas

**Kia ****(Rufianee)**

Edad: 6 (aun que no lo parezca)

Revelancia: Personajes principal

Posición: Vehiculo del Infierno

Raza: Wolfest (ex - caballo)

Misión: Poder encontrar a un humano "bueno de alma y corazón"

Más adelante, daré las fichas técnicas de Laila y Mandinga.

En fin, ahora vamos con los reviews:

_(Hoy junto con… Hueñauca)_

**Dragonazul:** En momento así me arrepiento de traerlo aquí… ¡Hueñauca no te comas la mesa!

**Hueñauca:** Ok, ok; pero fuiste tu quien me saco en medio de mi cena

**Dragonazul:** Como sea, lo único que quiero que hagas es que agradezcas los reviews

**Hueñauca:** ¿que?, ni loco; yo me voy (se va por una puerta trasera)

**Dragonazul:** … ¿hace cuanto tiempo estaba esa puerta allí?... vaa, parece que tendré que dar los review sola; en primer lugar…

**Zoro:** ¿dime chica sabes donde estoy?

**Dragonazul:** ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

**Zoro:** nada, solo que me ande a caminar por allí y…

**Dragonazul:** Te perdiste, que extraño. Pero dime ya que estas aquí, ¿no podrás dar los agradecimientos?

**Zoro:** Solo si me muestras la salida después

**Dragonazul:** Te lo prometo

**Zoro:** Bien, entonces; agradecemos a **Flames to Dust**… pero en primer lugar, una cosa es que me agrade Robin, y otra cosa completamente diferente es lo que tu escribes en los fics…

**Dragonazul:** ¡Zoro!, dijiste que no renegarías

**Zoro:** Nunca dije que no lo haría; además casi todas las personas que escriben fics románticos terminas violando toda nuestra privacidad

**Dragonazul:** Ya cállate y sigue, si no quieres terminar este fic con escenas de lemon ¿ok?

**Zoro .U :** Ufff… en fin, también agradecemos a **Gabe Logan** por su atención a este fic; aun que ahora que lo pienso podrías decir algo más además de "Interesante capitulo".

**Dragonazul:** Zoro…

**Zoro:** Y por ultimo agradecemos a **Dark Lady Kira**, pero eso si; no vale que te allá gustado cuando ese ciervo raro casi me arrastra hacia la otra punta del mundo

**Dragonazul:** Y supongo que así termina otro capitulo más, y…

**Zoro **(empujando a Dragonazul)**:** Los saludan atentamente, y los esperamos para el próximo sábado, en el mismo lugar, en el mismo canal a la misma hora; y nos vemos (desaparece corriendo de la escena)

**Dragonazul:** ¡HEY!, se suponía que yo diría eso…

**Próximo capitulo****; "El oro como arma sagrada" (el Sábado 18/04/2009)**

**¡¡Y Felices Pascuas a todos!! `\(^-^)/`**


	13. El oro como arma sagrada

**Capitulo 12****: El oro como arma sagrada**

**-bien, terminamos esa lista más rápido de lo pensado- le explicaba Kia, mientras llevaba a Zoro; -calculo, que tenemos unas horas más libres, antes de que nos den otro objetivo- le dijo.**

**-bien, entonces no hagamos nada- le propuso.**

**-¿eso es lo que haces cuando estas con tus compañeros?- pregunto Kia con una leve sonrisa.**

**-no exactamente; suelo dormir… o entrenar, o… dormir- le dijo, causando una leve risa en Kia, de golpe esta se detuvo y Zoro alzo la vista; ambos parecían alertados.**

**-esta sensación- se decía Kia.**

**-es completamente contraria a cuando Mandinga esta cerca- termino de decir Zoro; un viento leve los acaricio. Zoro diviso un pequeño brillo más adelante, se bajo de Kia y avanzo un par de pasos; se agacho al ver algo de brillaba entre ramas, hojas y algo de barro enterrado en el suelo.**

**Zoro lo descubrió enseguida.**

**-una katana- se dijo para dentro, al ver que era la funda de color amarillo lechoso y levemente desenvaino la hoja del arma que guardaba en su interior.**

**Estaba en perfectas condiciones, la hoja era de color grisáceo en la parte con filo y se tornaba amarillo oro en la parte sin filo.**

**Zoro se levanto y miro a su alrededor, esperando que alguien la reclamara como suya; pero los únicos que estaban allí eran el y Kia.**

**Kia se acerco más a él.**

**-parece una buena espada- acoto Kia, viendo la pequeña parte que Zoro había desenvainado.**

**-es una ****Saijō Ō Wazamono**** (Espadas de Grado Supremo), es una de las mejores espadas que pueden existir****- dijo Zoro, -es raro que alguien la deje así no más enterrada en un bosque- se dijo Zoro.**

**-tal vez no le gustaba o… - estaba por decir cuando Zoro le cerro la boca (sosteniendo su trompa para que no la abriera).**

**-hay alguien más allí- se dijo mirando para atrás.**

**Alguien se asomo levemente y algo tímida desde otro árbol lejano.**

**-¿una chica?- dijo Zoro arqueando la ceja extrañado; usualmente estaría algo preparado ya que desde su encuentro con Mandinga le tenía algo de desconfianza a cualquier joven que apareciera de la nada.**

**Pero aquella chica no lo parecía en nada; era muy joven, casi un poco más pequeña o de la misma edad que Mandinga, tenia el cabello largo liso y oscuro, que tornaba azulado; ojos marrones y piel algo morena, y llevaba puesto una clase de vestido celeste casi blanco que le llegaba hasta el muslo, mangas largas y amplias en las muñecas y algo escotado, pero no se asemejaba para nada a las osadas ropas que alguna vez había visto en sus nakamas femeninas, y mucho menos a las de Mandinga.**

**-¿esta espada es tuya?- pregunto Zoro, alzando un poco la espada. La joven asintió con una cara de vergüenza.**

**-pero entonces… ¿Por qué la dejaste aquí?- le pregunto, la joven se escondió un poco más detrás del árbol.**

**-hey, no es para que me tengas miedo- le dijo acercándose al árbol y haciendo que la joven se esconda en seguida, -escucha, no te are…- estuvo por decir "nada", cuando detrás del árbol no había nadie. Escucho pasos más adelante, y la chica estaba escondida detrás de otro árbol más adelante.**

**-pero ¿Cómo…- se dijo Zoro, estuvo por avanzar pero se retracto; al acercarse la joven se alejaría más. Simplemente aventó la espada cerca de ella, cayendo a sus pies.**

**-tómala… ¿no dijiste que era tuya?- le pregunto Zoro; la joven salio de detrás del árbol y tomo la espada, en ese momento pudieron ver que la joven estaba descalza.**

**-gracias- dijo al fin la chica, con una voz dulce.**

**-pues es tuya- dijo obviamente Zoro.**

**-decidiste buscar al dueño de la misma para devolvérsela, eres uno de los primeros corredores que lo hace- le dijo. Zoro se sorprendió un momento; ¿Cómo era posible que esa joven supiera sobre cosas como esa?.**

**-digamos que… conozco bastante bien a aquella persona a la cual le vendiste tu alma- dijo algo picara, Zoro trago saliva, algo no andaría bien…**

**-así que tu eres la hermana de Mandinga, no se parecen para nada- dijo Zoro, sentado junto a la joven a los pies de un árbol.**

**-lo se, es un pequeño defecto que nos separo para siempre- contó, mientras miraba la espada dorada.**

**-pero, además de no parecerse en nada y ser hermanas… ¿Mandinga no es hija del diablo?- pregunto Zoro sin entender lo que sabia hasta ese momento.**

**-Mandy y yo no siempre fuimos así; a un principio nos llevábamos bien, cuando éramos chicas jugábamos juntas y ayudábamos a los más chicos- decía sin sacar la mirada de espada.**

**-¿Mandinga fue así?, no te creo nada- le decía en tono burlón.**

**-debes creerlo… no fue ya hace un par de años atrás cuando cayo- explico bajando la mirada.**

**-¿cayo?, ¿a donde?- pregunto sorprendido Zoro.**

**-a la tentación; aun que era buena y ayudaba, le gustaba tener la razón y… desde que descubrió que en el lugar donde esta puede manipular lo que sea… sus alas cayeron- dijo, Zoro la miro sorprendido, en especial por lo ultimo, -su espíritu se torno negro, y las joven alas blancas desaparecieron y se convirtieron en la terribles alas rojas del demonio- dijo con un tono triste; Zoro dudo, por un momento se le ocurrió pensar en como seria Mandinga sin aquella mirada terrible y alas blancas.**

**-ella era… - se dijo, miro a la joven; -pero si era tu hermana, tu eres… -.**

**-si y no, ella es mayor que yo y por eso tenia un cargo mayor que yo- dijo, -aun que lo desperdicio muy mal… pasando, de ángel a demonio- dijo acurrucada con bolita abrazando sus rodillas y su espada enfundada. Zoro pensó unos momentos, cuando miro a la joven pudo ver que en su vestido celeste blanco había unas alas blancas marcadas en su espalda.**

**-¿Cuánta edad se llevan entre ustedes?- pregunto Kia, al fin apareciendo allí.**

**-pues… para ser exacto, son 34 años- dijo.**

**-¡¡¿QUE?!!- se tiro de costado Zoro, sin creerlo; aun que Kia se mantuvo en su lugar.**

**-ella debe tener… 5.582 años y yo solo tengo 5.548 años- le dijo, sonriendo tímidamente a Zoro.**

**-¿cinco mil años…?- tartamudeo, -pero… -.**

**-lo sé; estamos aquí desde hace ya muchos años- dijo volviendo a mirar su espada, -y pensar que con solo 3.258 años Mandinga dejo de ser tan buena… ¿pero que se le va a hacer?- dijo, demostrando que ni ella tenia fe en traerla devuelta.**

**-por cierto, en estos momentos se debe estar enojando mucho- Zoro la miro, -has pasado su prueba con suma facilidad, te diría que tengas cuidado los retos serán cada vez más difíciles- le contó.**

**-ya veo-, Zoro bajo al mirada; -dime, ¿ella tiene salvación?- pregunto. La joven se levanto y lo miro de reojo.**

**-no, a cambio de trabajar de por vida para ella, le entregaron una nueva vida; aquella no por siempre… no una simple condena como la tuya- explico. Se adelanto unos pasos.**

**-por lo que se, ¿usas el santoryu para luchar, no?- pregunto.**

**-así es, pero le di la espada maldita a aquella mujer dragón así que…-**

**-tómala- interrumpió Laila, clavo la espada en el piso junto con su funda; -yo casi no la uso, pero fue un regalo muy importante que me lo dio un amigo llamado Miguel… por favor cuídala ¿ok?- le dijo, le sonrío levemente y al caminar hacia el bosque desapareció a unos metros.**

**Zoro se levanto, Kia aun seguía sentada y miro a Zoro tomar la espada.**

**-al menos, ahora ya no me preocupare por que me falte una- acoto Zoro, acomodando la espada en su ****haramaki (faja), -¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- pregunto.**

**-aproximadamente una hora… oye, ¿me escuchaste?- le pregunto Kia al ver que Zoro miraba de costado.**

**-esa canción- se dijo, -la eh escuchado antes- se dijo, mientras salia a correr y detrás de él, Kia.**

**-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntaba la wolfest.**

**-esa canción… ¡es la del Sake de Binks!- se grito para dentro.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Como verán, además de dejar una gran incógnita final; si razonan podrán pensar que es Laila y Mandinga.

Ficha de…

**Laila **

Edad: 5.548 (De verdad)

Revelancia: Personaje secundario

Posición: Interceptora entre Dios y los humanos

Raza: ******** (Lo sabrán más adelante)

Misión: Lograr un mundo de paz; además de intentar de que todos los caídos en las manos del diablo puedan regresar.

**Mandinga**

Edad: 5.582

Revelancia: Personaje principal

Posición: Mano derecha de Satanás

Raza: Demonio (ex - ángel)

Misión: Lograr que el mundo caiga en la tentación

**Como verán estas dos son como el agua y el aceite -.-U**

En fin;

**Agradecimiento de los reviews**_(Hoy con… Laila)_: 

**Dragonazul**: Buenas noches, hoy tenemos como invitada a Laila

**Laila**: No es nada n.n

**Dragonazul**: "Gracias a Dios es alguien de buen humor"

**Dios**: ¡oye, mira que te escucho desde aquí arriba!

**Dragonazul** (mirando para arriba): Primera la puerta secreta de atrás; y ahora esto… Qué más da; Laila, tu turno.

**Laila**: bue, entonces agradeceremos a nuestro único review mandado por **Flames To Dust**; te agracemos haber estado atento en todo momento en el fic, igualmente falta mucho, apenas vamos por la mitad; y pensar que en los próximos capítulos Dragi va a incluir a un par de personajes de otros anim…

**Dragonazul**: ¡Cállate, eso es un secreto para le futuro!... En fin; ya lo dijo, pero para saberlo mejor tendrán que esperar… Por cierto, Flames; dime; ¿De donde sacas tanto vocabulario en japonés?; yo apenas se me un par de palabras a causa de los animes pero no más.

**Laila**: Si quieres le puedo preguntar a Dios.

**Dragonazul**: No gracias, prefiero decir: Los saluda atentamente su amiga; ¡Dragonazul!

* * *

**Próximo capitulo;**** "Canciones para cantar, sufrir y amar" (El próximo Sábado 25/04/2009)**

**Ehhh!!! ^o^ Solo faltan 40 días para mi cumpleaños!!! **


	14. Canciones para cantar, sufrir y amar

**Capitulo 13:**** Canciones para cantar, sufrir y amar**

_Binks no sake wo,_

_Todoke ni yuku yo,_

_Umi kaze namimakase…_

**La canción era la misma, incluso estaba acompañada por la tonada de un violín, pero la voz; era femenina y muy dulce.**

**-¡oi, Zoro; tengo que decirte algo!- le gritaba Kia corriendo detrás suyo.**

**-ahora no- le reprochaba.**

**Se paro un segundo en medio del bosque, y volteo a cada lado para escuchar de donde venia.**

**Siguió corriendo, esta vez inclinado hacia la derecha; gracias a Dios era guiado por sus ojos si no por sus oídos, que no lo engañaban. Era esa canción.**

**Raramente llego a una roca de granito gigante, miro para arriba pero no había indicios de que alguien estuviera en la sima.**

**-Zoro… escucha, - pero Zoro le cerro el hocico antes de que hablara más.**

**-callada- le dijo. Se apoyo contra la roca.**

**-la canción viene desde dentro- pensó por un momento.**

**-¡mmm!…- intentaba de gritar Kia con su hocico atrapado en la mano de Zoro, hasta que al fin; con un brusco movimiento se soltó, -¿quieres saber quien es la que canta esa canción?- le pregunto fastidiada.**

**-¿que?- se volteo a verla, -¿sabes quien es?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-escúchame; tu no eres el único corredor del mundo, hay millones por todos lados y mucho más en este mundo- le explico Kia.**

**-¿y eso que tiene que ver?, yo quiero saber quien canta la canción- le reprocho.**

**-pues… - miro para otro lado, -te lo diré solo por que me ayudaste cuando estábamos en las cataratas- le dijo.**

**-la que canta la canción es DrangonRojo- le dijo.**

**-¿Dragón Rojo?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-si, es una corredora; y es apodada así ya que sabe emplear los sai* y suele callar a sus victimas muy sangrientamente- le dijo. (* Sai: Arma blanca japonesa, parecida a la que usa Rafael de las Tortugas Ninjas)**

**-bien… - dijo algo extrañado, -aun tengo 2 dudas; 1. ¿Cómo conoce la canción de**** Sake de Binks****?, y; 2. ¡¿De donde rayos sale la música si sale de una roca?!- dijo, esto ultimo algo desesperado.**

**-es fácil, sígueme- le dijo, y camino por en frente de él hacia la derecha; y caminaron un par de metros.**

**-aquí es- le dijo Kia, mirando de frente la roca. Zoro arqueo la ceja.**

**-¿y donde es qu... - no termino de decir algo de Kia lo aventó por detrás, directamente hacia la roca.**

**De repente Zoro se ve tirado en el piso; raramente, el esperaba sentirse aplastado contra la roca mas se veía tirado en un piso liso y al mirar hacia arriba vio un techo blanco a gran altura.**

**-¿eh?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.**

**-che amigo, ¿estas bien?- escucho de alguien, se sentó aun desorientado y se encontró con un muchacho que tendría casi su misma edad.**

**-eh, supongo- se dijo, miro a su alrededor; ni siquiera se dio cuenta que rayos era. Era un cuarto, blanco, en su totalidad; podía ver dos paredes paralelas a una da la cual había entrado; y el largo parecía nunca terminar; además de que en ese mismo lugar había muebles pero solo a un par.**

**-es la primera vez que llegas aun cobertizo ¿no?- le pregunto, ya que veía en una cara sorpresa.**

**-¿debería de suponerlo?- pregunto, sin mucho sentido; el muchacho le dio un sonrisa sincera.**

**-soy Tobías- le extendió su mano, -bienvenido al mundo de los corredores- le dijo; ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.**

**-también eres uno ¿no?- le pregunto, volteo un segundo hacia atrás viendo que Kia se acercaba.**

**-me pudiste haber dicho que existía un lugar así ¿no?- le dijo a su wolfest, esta solo le miro con una mueca, y encamino hacia otro lado.**

**-veo que eres nuevo en esto, así que si necesitas alguna explicación lugares como estos son reunión de los corredores de la zona- le contó.**

**-ya veo… - .**

**-che, Toby; ¿hay alguien nuevo?- le pregunto una voz femenina pero algo dura desde lejos.**

**-eh, si, es alguien nuevo en esto- le respondió de vuelta con un casi grito.**

**Una muchacha estaba sentada en un sillón no muy lejos de allí, estaba de espaldas, pero mantenía la vista hacia atrás, Zoro no le hubiera ni dado 13 años de edad.**

**-pues, bien; si necesita algo explicase yo estoy por aquí- termino de decir, tomando un aparato y cambiando de canal. **

**-vamos, Melany no seas así de dura- le dijo, pero la joven no le presto atención y siguió con el televisor.**

**-que rayos…- Zoro hubiera preguntado que era aquel aparato negro con imágenes, pero (increíblemente) pensó que seria idiota esa pregunta.**

**-déjala, todas las mujeres son iguales- le dijo alguien desde otro lugar, al voltear se encontró con un chico, tendría casi las misma edad que Luffy o un poco menos; estaba costado en un sofá grande y sostenía una lata de gaseosa en la mano.**

**-dime, tengo un simple pregunta para ti; ¿fuiste tu quien mato el violador de Recoleta?- le pregunto aun acostado en el sofá.**

**-si, fui yo; ¿por?- pregunto, Melany dejo la pantalla y miro hacia atrás, Toby lo miro algo sorprendido y el muchacho se levanto.**

**-entonces dime; ¿Por qué le pusiste un cartelón que decía; "Soy el violador de Recoleta"?- le pregunto, se hizo un pequeño silencio.**

**-estaba aburrido… - casi todos cayeron de espaldas tipo anime, -además de que en un mes nadie no había reconocido; se me ocurrió hacer eso- explico; olvidando explicar que fue idea de Kia.**

**-ya veo, bueno ya que… soy Juan Salvo, un honor conocerte- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. De golpe, Zoro recordó algo.**

**-por cierto, antes de entrar alguien estaba tocando una canción llamada Sake de Binks, ¿Quién la estaba tocando?- le mayoría lo miro extrañado.**

**-che, Cande; creo que hablan de tu canción- llamo por detrás suyo; una chica, que hasta ese momento parecía escondida detrás del sofá, se levanto demostrando que lleva un violín en la mano.**

**-yo estaba tocando esa canción ¿por?- le dijo, miro para atrás; la joven, de casi 25 años, era realmente parecida a Robin. Una cabellera larga y negra y ojos celeste, pero su vos y mirada eran diferentes.**

**-quería saber… donde aprendiste esa canción- Zoro había titubeado al ver a la chica.**

**-ese no es asunto tuyo- le dijo dándole las espaldas.**

**-si lo es, quiero saber solo de donde la aprendiste- le reclamo. De repente se escucho un sonido de golpe metálico, un sai cayo a unos metros de allí y Zoro había desenvainado su katana extendiéndola hacia la derecha.**

**Juan se enderezo y bajo al mato hacia una automática que tenia en un cinto, Toby retrocedió dos pasos. Zoro sonrío.**

**-eres rápida- río para dentro.**

**-tu también- sonrío levemente la chica, -me presento; soy Candela, es posible que me hallas escuchado llamar como DragónRojo- le dijo, demostrando su segundo sai.**

**-ya veo, yo soy Roronoa Zoro, y en este mundo no soy conocido pero me llaman el Cazador de Piratas-… Luego de lo dicho, todo el mundo lo miro más que sorprendido.**

**-¿eres de otro mundo?- le pregunto sorprendido Juan, ya levantado.**

**-así es- dijo sin mucho interés.**

**-dijiste que eras conocido como Zoro el Cazador de Piratas; ¿eres un caza recompensas?- pregunto la joven del sai.**

**-no exactamente, cazar piratas y cobrar su cabezas era lo mejor para recaudar dinero y vivir, ya que yo tenia una meta puesta y me costaba mucho conseguirla; pero con el tiempo me uní a un pirata, Monkey D. Luffy, y desde el principio fui el 1º oficial de la tripulación… pero cuando los deje a causa de esta condena, les prometí que volvería-, explico, dejando en mudo a la mayoría que estaba allí.**

**-¿dije algo malo?- pregunto después de un minuto de silencio.**

**-no… - estuvo por decir cuando se escucharon ruidos de desorden y caído de cosas al suelo (algo si como cuando uno abre un armario lleno de cosas y se caen todas enzima dejándonos bajo 100 kilos de juguetes, chucherías y otras cosas); de repente de la pared se abrió una puerta y rápidamente un chico entro.**

**-Seba… ?- se murmuro Juan aun sentado en el sofá, -¿de donde carajo vienes?- le pregunto viendo que parecía cansado y desprolijo.**

**-nada- dijo respirando entre cortados, -es difícil llegar del Tigre a capital y luego subir al ultimo piso del obelisco, más aun sin un wolfest ¿sabes?- le explico.**

**El lugar tal vez no era el mejor del mundo, pero tal cual como se lo había explicado Toby era un sector de descanso para corredores, además de tener la cualidad de que estar una hora allí era equivalente a un minuto en el mundo real.**

**-espera… ¿quieres decir que si paso 2 horas aquí solo pasaran 2 minutos afuera?- le pregunto Zoro, ya que no llegaba a entender bien.**

**-por supuesto, esto hace que tengamos más tiempo libre, por suerte el diablo solo conoce algunos de estos sitios, ya que fueron creados por los mismo corredores y… ¿ché, donde te fuiste?- le pregunto al ver que ya no esta a su lado.**

**-aquí esta- le dijo Seba tirado en el piso junto a Juan y Zoro acostado en el sofá, ya dormido.**

**-que rapidez para tomar el sueño- se dijo Juan con una gotita en la nuca.**

**-no me extraña- dijo Seba a su lado.**

**-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto su amigo confundido.**

**-es Roronoa Zoro ¿no?- le dijo con una corta sonrisa, -era obvio que se quedaría dormido cuando tenga tiempo-.**

**-pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto Toby. Seba miro a Zoro y tomo a su compañero en el piso y se junto con Toby.**

**-ustedes sabrán que yo veo animes pero… este tipo, es de uno de ellos; y suponiendo que viene de otro mundo… - .**

**-espera, ¿eso no implicaría que todos los programas que vemos por la televisión son realidad en otros mundos?- le pregunto Juan interrumpiendo todo.**

**-así es; viendo como esta y las espadas que tiene- giro un poco las mirada para atrás, -a pasado más aventuras de las que se sabe de su tripulación hoy en día; pero suponiendo lo anterior, es posible que existan miles y miles de mundos con, no solo animes, si de cualquier tipo- le explico a sus compañeros.**

**Toby y Juan se miraron un segundo y se echaron a reír en menos de un segundo.**

**-no me creen ¿verdad?- lo miro con angustia, luego miro a Zoro; y pensó unos momentos.**

**-¡no puede ser, allí viene ****Dracule Mihawk, el mejor espadachín del mundo y parece buscar alguien para pelear****!- grito mirando para cualquier lado.**

**-¿eh?- se preguntaron sus dos compañeros.**

**-¡¿QUE?! ¿DONDE ESTA ESE BASTARDO?- grito Zoro ya despierto y con una katana en cada mano.**

**-tranquilo no esta aquí- le tranquilizo Sebastian, Zoro se enderezo.**

**-… ¿y como es que no conoces?- le pregunto, guardando sus katanas y dejando duro al corredor.**

**-pues… - se quedo más duro de lo que estaba antes.**

**-es una broma- dijo alguien de lejos, todos miraron a Candela; -la mayoría sabemos de un famoso espadachín llamado ****Dracule Mihawk,**** pero aun que no lo conozcamos solemos usarlo para asustar a otros; y se ve que dio la casualidad de que vive en tu mundo- le explico apoyada en una mesa que esta allí, -¿no es así Seba?- pregunto.**

**-eh… - recién allí "capto" la idea, -claro, siempre lo usamos para bromas ¿no chicos?- dijo, esto ultimo con fuerza.**

**-eh… si- se tartamudearon los dos corredores que hacia segundos se morían de risa. Zoro suspiro y se sentó.**

**-no deben tomar ese nombre tan en broma, él es el mejor espadachín del mundo en estos momentos… un puesto que eh buscado desde que era chico- le explico.**

**-pero…- interrumpió Juan, -¿en verdad es tan peligroso?, digo; es simplemente una persona con una espada; tampoco es tanto como lo somos los corredores- dijo, señalando a los corredores adjuntos allí.**

**-claro que lo es; hace un tiempo yo lo vi en persona cortar barco enormes con un solo movimiento… y me venció, de una forma que no le costo ni medio minuto, casi matarme; el fue quien me hizo esta herido- dijo, corriendo levemente su camiseta y demostrando una larga cicatriz que recorría su pecho, -su poder no es para subestimar- termino de explicar. Suspiro una vez más y se levanto.**

**-¿donde te vas?- le preguntaron.**

**-ya me aburrí- explico, -¡Kia, nos vamos!- grito, sin saber a donde; Kia llego galopando desde lo más lejos, para llegar en segundos a su lado.**

**-una cosa más, espadachín- le dijo Candela, asiendo que a Zoro le agarrara un escalofrío de la forma en al que lo dijo.**

**-creo que seria bueno que sepas… que cuando un corredor cumple la mitad de su condena, este gana una habilidad- le explico. Zoro volteo.**

**-yo no se tocar el violín, pero hace más de un mes que lo toco de forma increíble y fue justo cuando cumplí 5 de los 10 años de mi condena- le dijo, -me parecería muy interesante saber, cual será tu habilidad- explico.**

**-será difícil… estoy continuamente de un país a otro, no creo que nos volvamos a ver… pero gracias, por la información- le dijo.**

**-no es nada- le sonrío levemente.**

**Zoro le dio la espalda y desapareció junto con Kia, através de una pared blanca.**

**-ufa… y que yo quería hablar más con él- se dijo para dentro Sebastian. De repente una zapatilla choca contra su cabeza.**

**-no seas boludo- le insulta duramente Candela, -no le podemos decir a un personaje de anime que lo vemos por la televisión y que conocemos toda su vida… tienes suerte de que yo también lo vea, para que te ayudara a no hacer el lío más grande de tu vida- le explico con una cara seria.**

**-al menos ya se fue- dijo Juan, más tranquilo; -no me gustaba la cara de ese tipo- explico.**

**-lo que pasa… es que se fue- dijo Toby dejando a los demás en incógnita; -se fue por su cuenta, ya que sabe que los problemas no se van a ir esperando; la única forma de avanzar es… yendo hacia delante- dijo con una sonrisa. Juan se desperezo y se alejo.**

**-bue, me voy… si tu dices que la única forma es avanzando, así será- dijo chiflando bien fuerte, un wolfest muy parecido a Kia pero con ojos celeste apareció allí.**

**-espérame Juan- dijo su compañero subiendo al animal también.**

**-ok, yo también me voy- dijo Toby, -Leu, ven- llamo aun wolfest, de igual forma que los anteriores pero más alto.**

**-nos vemos- saludo desapareciendo por una pared. Candela suspiro.**

**-mira Melany que yo también me iré- le explico; -¡Guo!- llamo fuerte. Esta vez llego un wolfest mucho más alto y robusto, en su galope se veía que era tan pesado con un pequeño auto. Salto sobre el y se despidió.**

**-ufff… - se suspiro la ultima corredora, apago el televisor; -¡Nye!- llamo hacia arriba. Apareció un wolfest con alas, pero de un tamaño un poco más grande que un chihuahua y se pose en un hombro de la joven.**

**-vamos casa ¿quieres?- le sonrío levemente y salio de allí.**

**Lejos de allí, casi llegando al centro del Amazonas en Brasil.**

**-hey Kia; ¿es verdad eso de las habilidades?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-así lo que pasa es que muy pocos llegan a la mitad; tu tuviste suerte por que te la rebajaron muchísimo, Mandinga te abra subestimado mucho, pero ahora se debe estar tirando de los pelos- le dijo, aun corriendo a una velocidad increíble. Zoro rió.**

**-con que nuevas habilidades ¿eh?- se dijo para dentro.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Discúlpenme por el retraso, es que el viernes estuve haciendo un trabajo practico re largo y estuve hasta el sábado a la tarde. (Al menos es una escusa decente ¿no?).

**Además es algo largo. -.-U**

**Por cierto; estan en proceso, solo en mi mente, un grupo de fic que, tal vez, subire más adelante. Quisiera saber su opinion de la trama.**

**Con el mar en contra (Nombre aun no defeinido): **Será una historia dedicada a la historia de Aqua la hermana mayor de los D; con secreto y misterios en el medio.

**Luffy, The Dog (Nombre aun no definido)**: El nombre lo dice todo ¿no?. Un grupo de animales y personas fueron parte de una mutacion en los confines del mundo, pero al historia solo se centra en dos; Luffy y choper. Nacieron en cautiverio, y fueron utilizados desde bebes como parte de pruevas de mutaciones, pero saven que su vida esta llena de secretos y cuando una muchacha del mundo exterior llegue, todo cambiara.

**Alma salvaje: **Un one-shot que ya estoy preparando para el final de "El Angel", como una mini secuela del pensamiento de nuestros personajes.

**Caos en un mundo sin reglas (Nombre y fic no definido):** Un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria cae, accidentalmente, en un centro de batalla gigante y cada uno tiene como responsabilidad ayudar a un grupo anime a ganar la competencia ¿Quienes seran? ¿Que pasara? **¿Quien ganara?** (Eso lo podre a votacion del publico)

* * *

_En fin; por cierto los nombres de los corredores tienen referencias:_

Tobías (Toby) – Nombre del perro de mi prima.

Melany – Compañera del colegio.

Juan Salvo – nombre del personaje principal de la historieta argentina llamada El Eternauta.

Sebastian (Seba) – Ex – compañero mío de la primaria.

Candela – ni idea de donde salio este nombre, supongo que lo escuche por hay y se me ocurrió ponérselo.

**Agradecimiento de los Reviews**:

Gabe Logan

Es un honor tener en mi reviews, veo que seguiste la consigna de Zoro; que bueno. En fin, más adelante la historia será más interesante y divertida.

Flames To Dust

Veo que sigues el fic todo el tiempo, que bueno que te guste; y si hacia falta algo de calma entre tanto alboroto. Pero después de este capitulo pienso poner mucha más aventura además de grandes encuentros.

Por cierto; no te preocupes por que clase de fic leo, yo soy así.

En fin eso fue todo; pero desde ya faltan más aventuras y muchos más personajes por descubrir, pero hasta entonces lo saludos atentamente, su amiga Dragonazul.

**Próximo capitulo**; ???? (Lamentablemente aun no se el nombre pero se los prometo que estará bueno).

**¡Faltan 32 días para mi cumpleaños (Y para que me regalen un scanner y pueda subir imágenes de Kia y de todos)! **

-(^o^)-


	15. Faltan solo 3 meses!

**Capitulo 15:**** Faltan solo 3 meses!!!**

**El Trousand Sunny estaba callado, era de noche; los varones dormían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones pero…**

**En la sala del pequeño doctor esta se revolcaba de un lado al otro de la cama.**

**-no… espera Zoro- se decía, a los pocos minutos casi gritaba que ayudaran a Zoro, que volviera y otras cosas de forma tal que todos los tripulantes se levantaron y espiaron por la puerta de la enfermería.**

**-no… ¡Zoro cuidado te vas a caer…- decía moviendo sus brazos hasta que el mismo se callo se la cama. Despertó de golpe y vio a la mayoría de los tripulantes mirando por la puerta.**

**-no me digan… otra vez estaba delirando- se dijo Choper para dentro, avergonzado de si mismo.**

**-si, y esta vez ya estabas gritando- le explico Usop.**

**-discúlpenme, es que es que estoy continuamente pensando es que Zoro hace mucho que no nos ha mandado una carta y extraño los pedidos de comida, los insultos a Sanjy… - lloriqueaba Choper, aun sentado en el piso.**

**Nami se le acerco y lo levanto en brazos como un bebe.**

**-tranquilo Choper, piensa; solo faltan tres meses más, y si Zoro ha podido sobrevivir hasta ahora de seguro que lo lograra- le dijo.**

**-pero, ¿Cómo estas tan segura que lo ara?- le pregunto aun dudoso.**

**-se, desde hace mucho; que cuando Zoro hace una promesa hace todo por cumplirla- le tranquilizo con una sonrisa; -mira; ¿Qué te parece si hoy duermes con nosotras?- le pregunto.**

**-eh… pues- se sonrojo por un momento Choper.**

**-vamos Robin-, Nami se fue de la habitación junto con Robin y su pequeño nakama en brazos.**

**-por que rayos no nací reno- se lloriqueaba Sanjy, mientras los demás se maldecían con algo familiar. (Estoy segura que cualquier lector masculino también se esta maldiciendo detrás de la pantalla)**

**Por otra parte, más lejana aun que la Gran Línea o Raftel; en un polvoriento desierto una sombra galopaba dejando tras suyo una nubarrada de polvo.**

**Raramente, esta sombra se detiene en medio de su camino.**

**-Kia, ¿Por qué te detienes?- le pregunto el espadachín a su compañera.**

**Kia olfateo el aire y bajo la cabeza.**

**-creo… que estoy perdida- se dijo.**

**-¡¿Que?!- le grita Zoro inclinándose a un costado para verla a la cara; cosa que termina por caerse al piso.**

**-no lo se, pero haya algo que no me deja guiarme- explico la wolfest.**

**-¿y que es?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-no estoy segura pero creo que… - dijo, cuando ambos vieron una luz a lo lejos; sobre ellos paso un platillo con varias luces de diferentes colores que luego de unos kilómetros acelero y desapareció en el cielo estrellado.**

**-que raro… - se dijeron Zoro y Kia a la vez con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**-dime, ¿Qué en este país es común ver esas cosas?- pregunto Zoro, señalando con su pulgar el lugar donde se fue el ovni.**

**-usualmente México es común por su cultura, comida picante y avistamiento de ovnis y mounstros- explico Kia.**

**-… ¿en verdad?- volvió a preguntar.**

**-en realidad no lo sé, eso es lo que dicen los medios- explico.**

**-bien, bien; ¿y ahora como hacemos para llegar a esa ciudad que tu me dijiste eh?- le pregunto rascándose la cabeza.**

**-fácil, pregúntale al Alien que esta detrás tuyo- le dijo Kia señalando con la trompa algo detrás suyo.**

**Zoro se volteo; pero enseguida un ser más alto que el se elevo, sus patas parecían de canguro, pero tenia todo un cuerpo algo escamoso y dos brazos con garras a los costados, más una cabeza del tamaño de una sandia.**

**El ser se agacho a la altura de Zoro y gruño ferozmente frente a él, pero Zoro solo se quedo parado y mirándolo.**

**-dime bicho raro, ¿sabes donde se encuentra la ciudad de… - volteo a ver a Kia, -¿Qué lugar era?-.**

**-Guadalajara- dijo rápidamente.**

**-Guadala… ese lugar- termino por preguntar. El animal se levanto llevándose una mano al mentón y miro hacia los costados.**

**-escucha humano, para llegar a Guadalajara debes ir siete kilómetros al este, allí te encontraras con un carretera Lugo ve hacia la derecha un par de horas y la encontraran- dijo con una voz directamente humana.**

**-gracias bicho-feo- le dijo Zoro.**

**-no es nada, simplemente dígame; Chupacabras- le dijo el animal con plena modalidad.**

**-ok, nos vemos- le dijo ya subido sobre Kia, y desapareciendo del lugar.**

**Una vez más cambiaremos de mundo, esta vez regresaremos a un mundo pirata; pero regresaremos a un lugar especial.**

**Esa mañana en los cuarteles generales de la marina.**

**-¡¿Qué quiere hacer que?!- le grito Sengoku a uno de sus hombres.**

**-usted sabe, más que nadie, que Sombrero de Paja Luffy se ha vuelto una gravísima amenaza desde que casi destruye estos cuarteles hace un par de meses- le explico un almirante.**

**-entiendo eso, pero querer mandar dos ****Buster Call s**** a un solo objetivo es una locura- le grito indignado golpeando su escritorio.**

**-lo se- le dijo, -pero piense a menos de que elevemos una vez más la recompensa de ese pirata, no lo lograremos atrapar; ya abra visto ustedes como logro escabullirse entre los mejores marines, ****Shichibukai****, almirantes, ni ustedes pudo descubrirlo- le dijo; esto ultimo casi gritándole.**

**-lo se Akainu, pero esa no es razón para largar tal orden- le dijo bajando la cabeza, en realidad, sabia que ese chico les estaba causando un problema.**

**-¡si que lo es!- le grito, -lo que propongo es que subamos su recompensa, eso los ara propensos a encuentros con caza recompensas y cuando no se lo esperen atacaremos- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**-no… - le negó Sengoku, -subiremos su recompensa y si en 3 meses no logramos que retrocedan una vez más a los cuartes o que los atrapen… te daré la orden; de un doble Buster Call- le dijo más serio que nunca.**

**-genial- sonrío a sangre fría, se volteo y encamino a la salida del cuarto; -por cierto… - comento, -te recomendare un pequeña cifra para en joven Sombrero de Paja… -.**

**Esa tarde Zoro y Kia paseaban, en un pequeño tiempo libre; por las costas de México, tenia suerte de que no era época turística y las playas estaban vacías.**

**-vaya, pensar que nunca cuando había estado en el Merry o en el Sunny; había extrañado tanto ver, oler… creo que hasta sentir el mar- le decía Zoro mientras estaba sobre Kia mirando el mar azul.**

**-mira quien se pone sentimental ¿eh?- le dijo burlonamente, de repente una bandana cubrió su hocico y fue atada tan fuerte que ni podía decir una palabra.**

**-callada, eres mejor compañía- mintió Zoro, Kia se puso seria y pego un salto en el cual Zoro termino el aterrizaje con la cara en el suelo.**

**Y mientras Kia se reía, aun con el hocico tapado, y Zoro sacaba su cabeza de la arena.**

**-mendigo animal- le dijo, pero Kia ya no lo miraba sino que miraba el mar; Zoro la siguió con la vista y divisaron una botella en la orilla.**

**Zoro se acerco y la levanto, de cerca pudo ver que había un papel dentro; Kia se acerco y lo golpeo levemente.**

**-ok- le saco el pañuelo del hocico y se lo ato en el brazo; partió la punta de la botella con sus manos y saco un papel.**

**-**_**Buscado**_**-. La primera línea decía eso mismo bien grande, pero la imagen lo estremeció. Kia miro la imagen.**

**-¿eso no es tu capitán?- le pregunto.**

**-así es- le dijo, desenrollo el papel por completo.**

**-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!- se escucho por toda la playa.**

**Algo parecido se escucho en el Thousand Sunny; en el cual se escucho un fuertísimo grito de Nami cuando llego el diario.**

**-**_**Buscado; Monkey D. Luffy, Sombrero de Paja...**_

_**Ђ 500.000.000**_

**-oh no, ahora si… estamos en graves problemas- acoto Nami, junto a toda la tripulación deslumbrando el único cartel de la tripulación que había cambiado y que, sabían, les traería problemas.**

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Algo improvisado pero interesante, a mi parecer.

_Agradecimientos:_

**Flames To Dust**

Como siempre, el primer Review. Por cierto, en los cobertizos, los wolfest tienen la habilidad casi desaparecer y encontrarse con los otros wolfest, de tal forma que Kia se fue a saludar a los otros Wolfest durante su estadía allí (Esto se me ocurrió recién ahora).

**Gabe Logan **

Te comprendo, se lo que es tener toda la semana ocupada y no poder hacer NADA, además de que cada vez me cuesta llegar al sábado con los capítulos. En fin, me agrada que te allá gustado, sigue tu también con tus fics y suerte.

**Zorokriz**

Bienvenida a la comunidad ^^ .Esperamos ver pronto tus fics al aire (esto va igual para Silver D, Wolf); espero que te allá gustado este capitulo también, y muchísimas gracias por el animo.

**Próximo capitulo;** Compañeros de tinta (Sábado 9 de Mayo)

**La cuenta aun sigue; ahora fal****tan solo 26 días, y ya iré preparando buenas imágenes**

* * *


	16. Compañeros de tinta 1º parte

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 16:

** Compañeros de tinta . 1º parte.**

**-oi Kia, ¿Mandinga te dijo si yo era fuerte o que?- le pregunto Zoro a su compañera, estando trotando por algunas laderas.**

**-te seré sincera; ella me dijo que no durarías ni un mes- le explico -el problema de esa es que subestimo mucho a sus corredores, y algunas veces tanto que ellos caen ganando y ella perdiendo; aun que en los últimos años no ha pasado tanto-.**

**-ya veo… según ella solo viviría un mes; y en estos momentos solo nos faltan dos para terminar esta condena- dijo el joven espadachín.**

**-pareces feliz- le comento.**

**-creo que debería estarlo, pronto todo esto acabara; nos más muertes absurdas, no más encuentros raros, no más búsquedas, podremos volver a la normalidad- se dijo mirando al cielo.**

**-si- dijo algo en seco Kia.**

**-¿Cuál es el próximo objetivo?- le pregunto Zoro.**

**-aférrate- le dijo, pegando un salto en el cual Zoro casi se cae, mientras Kia expandía sus alas.**

**-no me digas que… - estuvo por maldecir Zoro.**

**-si… cambiaremos de mundo- le dijo. Otra vez estaban en una gran pradera.**

**-a ver déjame adivinar… ¿España?- pregunto Zoro viendo los alrededores.**

**-nop-.**

**-¿México?-.**

**-tampoco-.**

**-¿Argentin… ese lugar donde estaban las hadas y bicho raros?-.**

**-no-. Zoro pensó un momento.**

**-¿Rusia?-.**

**-¡¿eh?!- casi se desequilibra Kia, -¿Dónde escuchaste eso?- le pregunto más que confundida.**

**-no se… creo que lo escuche por hay- le explico.**

**-pues desde ya no estamos allí…- dijo con una gota en la nuca, -estamos en el Mundo Dragón- explico.**

**-¿viven dragones aquí?- le pregunto, pensando en el nombre de aquel mundo.**

**-no exactamente, debe a su nombre a un suceso que sucede muchas veces aquí- comento Kia, llegando a tierra.**

**-bien, ¿y a quien mataremos aquí?- le pregunto.**

**-aquí la misión no será la misma- le dijo, -cambiaremos a cuatro mundo completamente distintos; en cada uno te encontraras con un mounstro que de veras derrotar- le explico.**

**-suena bien- le dijo Zoro con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-no exactamente, no conozco muy bien este mundo; pero cuando obtengamos un rastro te llevare directamente a él-.**

**-no vale… ¿Qué pasa si no lo encontramos a tiempo?- le pregunto algo nervioso.**

**-pues, algo del trato se romperá-.**

**-¿eh?-.**

**-el trato era; tu cumplirías las misiones encomendadas y Mandinga no molestaría a tus compañeros… ese trato se romperá si tu no cumples tu condena- le aviso. Zoro se puso tenso…**

**-entonces… ¡¿Qué esperas?, vale a toda marcha no te detengas!- le grito de una, y corrieron a todo galope para llegar a algún lado.**

**-allí hay unos chicos, acércate- le ordeno Zoro a su montura, para que se acercara a una casa semi circular en un risco.**

**Dos chicos, de no más de 10 u 11 años estaban entrenando en el patio.**

**Uno tenia en cabello violeta y traía un traje de batalla verde y anaranjado, su compañero tenia el cabello negro y desordenado traía un traje de batalla anaranjado y azul.**

**-oigan chicos- le grito de lejos Zoro, ambos pequeños detuvieron su batalla y un joven en una clase de caballo negro se les acerco, -díganme, ¿no han visto por aquí una clase de mounstro bien raro por estos lugares?- le pregunto.**

**-mmm… no, no he visto ningún mounstro por el lugar últimamente; ¿Trunks tu viste algo cuando venias para acá?- le pregunto el pelinegro a su compañero.**

**-no, no he visto nada así- le respondió, -aun que, cuando llegue presentí en Ki de un animal muy extraño- comento.**

**-¿hacia donde?- pregunto enseguida Zoro, casi sin comprender como lo presentía, pero sabiendo donde tendría que ir aprovecharía la ocasión.**

**-hacia allí, a dos cinco kilómetros- dijo el joven, señalando al su derecha.**

**-esta bien, muchas gracias chicos- les respondió Zoro y enseguida desapareció galopando a lo lejos.**

**-oye Goten, ¿crees que le tengamos que decir algo de esto a tu papá?- pregunto Trunks.**

**-creo que si- respondió su compañero y entraron corriendo a la casa.**

**A lo lejos, Kia galopaba a más no poder y Zoro, aun que no sabia donde iba, se preparaba para ya estar listo para la batalla.**

**Sin previo aviso, un par de ráfagas pasaron volando sobre los árboles que crecían alrededor del sendero donde iban.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Zoro, viendo que las estelas que dejaban las "cosas" voladoras iban desapareciendo.**

**-ni idea- respondió Kia.**

**-tal vez sean más de esos platos que vuelan- acoto Zoro.**

**-no lo creo- dijo Kia, dejando pensando a Zoro.**

**Se adelantaron varios kilómetros hasta que salieron del bosque a una gran pradera, y a una gran batalla.**

**-¿Qué… - Zoro no pudo terminar de decir la oración ya que no sabia como describir lo que veía.**

**Dos hombres, un muchacho y los dos chicos a quienes le había preguntado recién estaban… "volando" alrededor de una serpiente gigante con alas.**

**-Kia, ¿me podrías explicar que rayos pasa?- le pregunto girando un poco la cabeza.**

**-pues… si mal no recuerdo; estas viendo a los más grandes guerreros del universo… peleando contra un wyrm******** con alas- explico Kia.**

**-ya veo… ¡pero!- se dijo de golpe plasmado, cuando los guerreros comenzaron a lanzar rayos.**

**-pos data; estos guerreros saben usar una fuerza que les permite hacer rayos y… hasta hay no más sé- le dijo, a lo ultimo mirándolo. Zoro se bajo de su lomo.**

**-fíjate- le dijo Zoro, -cuando lo golpean o usan sus rayos los golpes rebotan- le dijo, viendo que aunque parecían terribles golpes los que hacían, la serpiente gigante estaban bien.**

**-pues es claro… los wyrms tienen la piel más dura entre todos los dragones- le explico.**

**Observaron un momento y cuando el muchacho joven lo quiso atacar la serpiente intento morderlo pero fallo dando al piso y dejando y trozo de tierra descompuesto por un veneno letal.**

**-es un serpiente gigante, de piel durísima y tiene un veneno peligrosísimo- se dijo para dentro Zoro, por un momento recordó algo del pasado, -"es igual a la de ****Skypiea****"- pensó.**

**Alguien fue lanzado y se estrello contra varios árboles que estaban al lado de Zoro y Kia; estos dos, sin alarmarse, voltearon la mirada.**

**-bicharraco raro… y que parecía débil- se dijo para dentro un hombre que parecía joven pero que tenia el mismo traje de batalla anaranjado y azul que el chico más pequeño y tenia el cabello erizado y amarillo, -no nos quedara otra que pasar a… - se decía.**

**-¡oi tipo de peluca!- lo llamo Zoro, Goku se volteo, -ya que no pueden contra ese bicho, diles que se alejen que yo me encargo- le aviso. Y salio corriendo dejando atrás a Goku y Kia.**

**-imposible, ese tipo no tenia Ki, ni siquiera sentí una fuerza vital en si mismo… - se decía para dentro cuando reacciono.**

**-¡oye espera, te vas a matar si peleas contra esa cosa!- le grito pero ya era tarde, cuando los guerreros fueron repelidos, Zoro estaba parado a unos metros.**

**-veamos, si mal no recuerdo Choper me había dicho que cuando me atacaban tenia que tener cuidado con mi corazón y pulmones que era lo más importante en el cuerpo- se susurro, la serpiente volteo y gruño, -así que pensando lo que lleva a los pulmones y al estomago es lo mismo… - termino de decirse cuando la serpiente ya se el abalanzaba con la boca abierta; para más susto de los guerreros Z y Kia, Zoro salto dentro de su boca y la serpiente casi ni se dio cuenta de tragarlo.**

**-¡que idiota, como se el ocurre hacer eso a ese humano!- se gruño Vegeta, volando junto a los demás.**

**-no hubiera sido tan mala idea pero con el veneno de sus dientes ya debe estar en el otro mundo- acoto Gohan, no muy lejos levitaban Goten y Trunks, lamentándose la caída de ese espadachín.**

**-Zoro… - se dijo para dentro Kia, pero bajo la cabeza y sus orejas, -"todos son iguales… por esto no debo crear lazos importantes"- pensó duramente para si, y cuando una lagrima parecía amenazaba con caer de sus ojos, un fuerte alarido detuvo todo.**

**El wyrm empezó a aletear sus alas y retorcerse de un lado a otro, de golpe empezó a escupir sangre, de tal forma que en unos segundos más se desplomo contra el suelo.**

**-lo mato… - se dijo Goten.**

**-desde el interior- termino la frase Trunks. Los guerreros se acercaron, ya nada se sentía vivo en esa serpiente.**

**-al menos- dijo Goku, -murió en batalla como un gran guerrero- dijo con sobervidad. Kia se quedo lejos…**

**-casi llegabas, casi- se lamento.**

**Un sonido que apenas se oía resonó; de las escamas del estomago de la bestia, las cuales estaban apiladas hacia abajo, una espada salio hacia fuera.**

**-¿eh?- se preguntaron todos. Una segunda espada salio al igual que la primera y abrieron un gran hueco de donde salio alguien envuelto en sangre completamente.**

**-¿esta vivo?- le pregunto Goku (Media idiota la pregunta).**

**-estoy respirando, ¿no te parece que estoy vivo?- le pregunto algo irónico.**

**Kia sonrío y se acerco galopando.**

**-pero… - estuvo por decir Gohan.**

**-no se molesten; yo ya me voy, nos vemos- les dijo y se fue hacia otro lado, dejando tras de si un rastro de sangre oscura.**

**-esta vivo… pero no siento ni una gota de Ki de su cuerpo- dijo Goku, viendo como se alejaba como los demás.**

**-bien, ahora ¿adonde?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-a esperar, para llegar al siguiente mundo hay que esperar seis horas- explico.**

**-¿y eso por que?- pregunto Zoro, sabiendo de su larga condena quería irse ya del lugar.**

**-tienes que esperar a que mi espíritu se acostumbre a este mundo y de hay nos iremos…-**

**-pero ¿Por qué tantas horas?- interrumpió.**

**-por que en cada mundo me es diferente acomodar el espíritu- volvió a explicar, ya llegando juntos al bosque.**

**-pero… si se supone que no tienes alma, ¿Cómo es que tienes espíritu?- pregunto.**

**-veras… el alma se puede cambiar o sacar… pero el espíritu siempre permanece en uno y es algo que jamás te pueden sacar- dijo, como si fuese una frase filosófica.**

**Eran las seis, ya estaba oscureciendo; Zoro y Kia estaban en un río esta ultima acostada en el piso, y él; intentado de limpiar algo de la sangre que aun quedaba en su remera.**

**-mierda, ¿Cómo es que sacas la sangre de la ropa?- se preguntaba Zoro maldiciendo la mancha roja.**

**-con agua oxigenada y un buen jabón en polvo- comento Kia, aun acostada; pero en un momento miro de costado, dos figuras se acercaban volando, -oye, Zoro se acerca alguien- le dijo mirando dos figuras que volaban hacia ellos.**

**Al fin, aterrizaron allí, los dos chicos que le habían ayudado a encontrar al dragón.**

**-¡hola espadachín!- saludaron alegremente los dos.**

**-hola si, ¿y que hacen aquí?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-como vimos que tenías toda la ropa manchada- le explico Trunks.**

**-te trajimos esta nueva- le dijo Goten, levantando un monto de ropa que traía; Zoro salio del pequeño río.**

**-¿y por que la ropa?- pregunto.**

**-por que mi papá dijo que te debíamos una, por eso Trunks y yo te queríamos dar esto- le dijo el pequeño. Zoro miro algo serio, pero término sonriendo levemente.**

**En al casa de Goku.**

**-¡¿QUE?!- le grito histérica Chichi, -¡¿Cómo es que dejaron ir a los chicos con un rebelde asesino de monstruos, quien sabe que cosas le vaya a hacer a los chicos?!- le grito más que enojada a su marido.**

**-eh… pero veras Chichi es muchacho era bueno, nos ayudo y… -**

**-¡no me importa cuanto los aya ayudado a salvar la tierra lo lógico es que según tu descripción tiene pinta de rebelde y no voy a dejar que mi hijo se quede en un lugar así!- dijo a punto de salir cuando, cuando al puerta se abrió antes de que la tocara.**

**-hola ma- saludo Goten, cuando su madre salto abrazándolo.**

**-¡Goten, creí que algo malo te había pasado!- le dijo lloriqueando, pero enseguida paro y se puso seria, -Goten, ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir con un rebelde como ese?-le dijo furiosa.**

**-no fui solo fui con Trunks, y solo queríamos darle las gracias- le explico, -además pudimos charlar un rato con él- dijo.**

**-ah si- interrumpió Gohan, -¿y que les contó?- pregunto su hermano mayor. El pequeño sonrío, feliz por ser el centro de la atención.**

**-su nombre es Zoro, y es un pirata que vale 100 millones- les explico.**

**-¡¡¿eh?!!- se preguntaron todos.**

**-nos dijo que el le había vendido su alma al diablo y que había tenido que dejar a sus compañeros por que debía tomar una condena de 8 meses… aun parecía triste- explico, esto ultimo cambiando la pensamiento de todos, -dijo que le había prometido a sus amigos que volvería pero que el camino se hace cada vez más difícil; y nos dijo que lo que más deseaba era volver con sus compañeros y con una persona en especial, pero no nos dijo quien- termino de explicar.**

**-eh… ¿pero a donde se iría ahora?- pregunto Gohan interrumpiendo la sorpresa de su familia.**

**-nos dijo que en unos minutos se iría de este mundo para seguir su condena- explico el joven.**

**Lejos de allí, una sombra negra volaba hacia las nubes…**

**-¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente mundo?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-fácil… Blood Word, en pocas palabras el Mundo Sangre- explico Kia.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Como verán algo largo, y quiero que me disculpen si, en algún momento, hice mal la personalidad de cada personaje. Últimamente eh estado tanto con One Piece se no me he relacionado con otros animes.

En fin, aquí tiene la definición de:

_Wyrm: Su aspecto es parecido al de una serpiente gigante. No tiene patas ni alas (Aun que yo se las puse para que tenga un aspecto más dragonil), Sólo unos pocos escupen fuego, pero suelen lanzar chorros de agua envenenada. Gusta de robar tesoros y guardarlos en cuevas, cerca del agua._

**P.D:** Esta información la saco del libro "Dragones del Mundo" y de mis ideas, ya que entre tanto lío también estudio un poco de draconologia (Ciencia que estudia los dragones en todo el mundo e intenta descubrir si alguna vez existieron realmente o si aun habitan en lugares inhóspitos del planeta).

Y para dejarlos en más duda aun, les diré que "Compañeros de tinta" se dividirá en 4 partes, y. en la 1º aparecerá un Wyrm, en la 2º aparecerá un Drake y en las 3º y 4º (Que aun no me decido cual primero) aparecerán una hidra y una anfisbena. (Todos son tipos de dragones).

**Ahora, agradecimientos de reviews:**

**Flames To Dust**

Espero que te allá gusta, aun que no se si fui mejoran o empeorando, pero en fin otro capitulo más. No estoy muy segura si invitar a Luffy y Ace al cumpleaños… Dejaran al casa sin comida, pero bueno; que le vamos a hacer.

**Gabe Logan**

Mucha gracias, esperemos que pronto podamos ver otro capitulo de tus fics en marcha; y por cierto, lo del chupacabras "educado" me lo venia imaginando desde que empecé la historia. Suerte.

**Z****orokriz**

Es bueno verte por aquí, y veo que si hiciste el fic del cumple de Luffy y estuvo bueno; en fin, sigue escribiendo así.

**...**

Con esto me despido desde mi casa, donde me estoy muriendo de frío (La mayoría que vive en México debe tener muy buen clima y yo estoy por aquí tapada con una frazada); y terminando el fic claro.

Como último.

**Próximo capitulo****; Compañeros de tinta (2º parte) **_**(16 de Mayo del 2009)**_

**Faltan… no hice la cuenta pero el 28 de Mayo es mi cumple… wiii!!!**

**Besos, Dragonazul.**


	17. Compañeros de tinta 2º parte

**Capitulo 17:**** Compañeros de tinta (2º parte)**

**Era de noche, el cielo parecía nublado ya que no había estrellas ni luna. En un pequeño restauran en la ciudad de ****Okinawa, un par de personas se reunían en aquel lugar.**

**-dime Kai, ¿ya pensante en llevar a las pequeñas a comenzar el colegio?- le pregunto un hombre de color a un hombre joven que estaba lavando platos del otro lado de una mesa escritorio.**

**-aun no estoy seguro, aun que creo que es lo mejor para ellas- le respondió el joven pelirrojo con un simple sonrisa, -el problema es que no soy el único que se dará cuenta de que las niñas dejaran de crecer a en su adolescencia- le explico.**

**-si lo sé- le replico, tomando un sándwich del plato que estaba sobre la mesa, -pero, aun que sea por eso; ya tienes 6 años y… -.**

**-6 años- interrumpió Kai, deteniendo su actividad, -hace exactamente 6 años, mañana se cumple esa fecha desde que duerme Saya… - se dijo melancólicamente, -¿aun recuerdas esos años Lewis?- le pregunto.**

**-si- le dijo largamente, -pero tú sabes más que nadie que no se puede vivir en el pasado- le explico.**

**-aun así- le replico, miro al techo –hace un tiempo que fui con las niñas a aquel lugar, y había una rosa con un lazo azul… el paso por allí, sigue vivo- le dijo Kai.**

**Lewis sonrío, pero escucharon algo de afuera. Algo así como un tacho de basura metálico cayéndose al piso.**

**-¿Qué crees que allá sido eso?- pregunto Lewis.**

**-no tengo idea… no nos queda otra que averiguarlo- dijo, dejando las cosas y saltando sobre el escritorio, junto con Lewis se dirigieron a la puerta del lugar; y Kai la abrió.**

**Se sorprendieron, ya que algo rojo se movía cerca de ellos; al mirar a la izquierda se veían una cola y dos patas traseras, seguían en un cuerpo escamado de color rojizo y con una cresta, después seguía un cuello algo largo; que terminaba en la cabeza de un gran lagarto olfateando un tacho recién tirado al piso.**

**Cuando al cabeza se volteo, ambos entraron rápidamente.**

**-es… - se dijo Kai, apoyado contra la puerta de espalda e igual de asustado que Lewis.**

**-desde ya no era un ****quiróptero****- le replico.**

**-pero recuerda que aquel caballero de Diva se transformaba en un dragón violeta- le dijo Kai.**

**-si, pero aun se le notaban rasgos humanos, este bicho era… - le dijo cuando escucharon fuerte pisadas y un gruñido detrás suyo.**

**-¡abajo!- le grito Kai, a su amigo y ambos cayeron a un costado antes de que la puerta saliera lanzada estrellándose contra una pared, y un cabeza con grandes cuernos entraba por la puerta, haciendo la abertura mucho más grande.**

**El animal miro el alrededor, pero no diviso ni a Lewis ni a Kai, retrocedió tirando parte de la pared con el, y siguió su camino por la calle.**

**-¡allí esta!- dijo Kia desde los cielos, viendo a un animal en el suelo.**

**-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Zoro, ya preparando una de sus espadas.**

**-es un Drake********; no tiene alas pero son muy rápidos y son famosos por comer jóvenes vírgenes- le explico.**

**-esta dicho, baja; hay que eliminarlo cuanto antes- le gruño Zoro, mientras Kia baja desde las alturas; el dragón se acercaba a un pequeño bosque, llegando a una entrada por escaleras; allí Zoro apareció llegando desde los cielos.**

**-aquí te detienes- le dijo algo sonriente. El dragón gruño fuertemente.**

**En el restauran Omoro;**

**-rápido, toma esta- le dijo Kai, sacando un ametralladora (¿De donde diablos la habrá sacado?) y dándosela a Lewis.**

**-ok, ¿crees que sea in quiróptero?- le pregunto, preparando el arma que recién había recibido.**

**-en realidad, no lo creo- le respondió preparando un arma también. Cuando ambos hombres salieron corriendo se la casa.**

**-hey hermana, ¿donde crees que se allá ido Kai?- pregunto una pequeña a su gemela.**

**-no lo se… ¿lo seguimos?- propuso contenta.**

**-vale-. Ambas salieron por la puerta semi-destrozada en pijamas y yéndose por cualquier calle.**

**Por otra parte, Kia veía desde las alturas como Zoro peleaba contra el dragón. Raramente, el dragón era muy rápido; y estaban destruyendo casi completamente el lugar.**

**Mientras que el dragón esquivaba a Zoro, de golpe una lluvia de balas lo amenazaba por detrás; pero un latigazo mando a diferentes partes tanto a Lewis y Kai como a Zoro.**

**Este último fue lanzado más sobre el cerro y cayó justo sobre una clase de tumba de material, se apoyo sobre sus brazos para alzar la vista; pero una de sus espadas fue lo más pronto que vio.**

**Una raya de sangre quedo dibujada sobre el lugar, mientras la espada cayo a unos metros y también estaba manchada de sangre; por su parte, el antebrazo de Zoro sangraba, cayendo gotas de sangre al piso.**

**De lo cual Zoro no se había dado cuenta, era; que su sangre caía sobre una grieta, la misma se escurría por la grieta y llegaba a un techo donde empezaron a formarse gotas rojizas; debajo de estas, en plena oscuridad, las gotas caían, sobre los labios de algo; o alguien… una silueta se levanto del piso, impulsada por el aroma a sangre, a salir de allí.**

**Afuera, Kai y Lewis se levantaban a causa del golpe del dragón.**

**-eso no es un quiróptero… al menos no se parece a uno- acoto Lewis.**

**-maldita sea… están peleando justo sobre donde duerme Saya- se resigno Kai.**

**-tranquilo, la única forma de despertarla era con sangre- contó Lewis.**

**Por otra parte, Zoro estaba frente al dragón; su brazo herido no importaba, ya que una herida tal leve no evitaba que pudiera levantar una espada; entre las miradas de él y el dragón, este último le gruño fuertemente, pero; su grito se detuvo, cerro su boca y comenzó a retroceder mientras gruño levemente.**

**-¿eh?- Zoro dejo su posición de pelea y miro extrañado, el dragón no lo miraba a él, si no a algo que estaba detrás. Se volteo…**

**Era una muchacha desde ya; tenía ropa de escolar pero esta estaba muy deteriorada y rota, además de un larguísimo cabello de casi un metro que por poco le llegaba a los pies, este largo cabello cubría sus ojos y parte de su cara. (Algo parecido a ver lo que a la nenita de La llamada o de Arang).  
Zoro se quedo un por un momento serie y algo duro, la joven se acerco, por su parte el dragón se mantuvo lejos. Cuando la joven estuvo a solo dos metros de Zoro… Dio un largo bostezo y se desperezo; descubriendo una cara dulce.**

**-oí, dime; ¿sabes hace cuanto tiempo que estoy aquí durmiendo?- le pregunto al muchacho de cabello verde.**

**-eh… n-no, es la primera vez que te veo- explico Zoro algo confuso. La chica se refregó los ojos, y miro por detrás de Zoro al dragón.**

**-¿eso es un quiróptero?- pregunto la chica. Zoro volteo levemente.**

**-pues… es un dragón- le respondió.**

**-ya veo… ¿necesitas ayuda para vencerlo?- pregunto simplemente, a lo cual Zoro se le quedo mirando; -si es que así quieres… golpéame la cabeza por favor- le pidió.**

**-¡¿que?!, ¡no te voy a golpear por que me lo digas!- le gruño.**

**-vale, solo te pido que me golpees en la cabeza muy fuerte; así recuerdo que rayos hago aquí, ¿ok?- le dijo acercándose y poniéndose de costado. Zoro miro un segundo al dragón, que parecía tenerle miedo a la chica.**

**-esta bien, pero no me hago cargo de problemas que vayas a tener después- le critico.**

**Kai y Lewis aparecieron desde un lugar lejano, donde vieron al dragón, y Kai vio algo más…**

**-¿esa no es...?- se pregunto, pero se pasmo cuando alguien golpeo a su hermana y directamente la dejo noquea en el piso.**

**-¡Saya!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo. Zoro lo miro de lejos.**

**-con que Saya es su nombre- se dijo para dentro. Miro la muchacha que se volvió a levantar rascándose la cabeza, al abrir sus ojos, estos brillaban de color rojo sangre; se volvió a acercar a Zoro.**

**-muchas gracias... ahora recuerdo quien soy... mi nombre es Saya- dijo.**

**-mucho gusto... Roronoa Zoro- le respondió, se distrajeron con el gruñido del dragón; seguía lejos.**

**-te ayudare a vencerlo... ¿me presta una espada?- le pregunto, Zoro le ofreció la espada de Ryuma, -gracias-. Ambos se encaminaron al dragón, este se quedo en el lugar pero parecía algo asustado.**

**-fíjate que es rápido- le advirtió Zoro.**

**-tranquilo, he tenido adversario peores- le respondió Saya. El dragón los veía intranquilo.**

**-¡Kai!- se escucho desde otra calle por detrás del dragón.**

**-¡Kai, hola!- se escucho una segunda voz de una pequeña. Dos pequeñas, de no más de 6 años, saludaban alegremente desde otra parte.**

**-¿Kai?- se pregunto pasmada Saya, miro hacia atrás; allí estaba, su hermano, -¿Cuántos años han pasado?- se pregunto para dentro al verlo un par de años mayor.**

**El dragón miro hacia atrás, viendo a ambas pequeñas; un blanco fácil.**

**Tan pronto como el dragón dio dos pasos al reverso, Saya y Zoro se largaron al ataque; el dragón los esquivo con suma rapidez a ambos y se acerco más a las pequeñas.**

**-¡chicas corran!- les grito Kai de lejos, comenzando a disparara al cielo.**

**Con tanto escándalo ambos niñas, asustadas, se voltearon pero en medio de la embestida del dragón, y los ataques de Saya y Zoro.**

**La pared de una casa se desplomo.**

**-tengo a una de las chicas- dijo Saya, sosteniendo a una en brazos.**

**-¿pero, donde esta la segunda?- le pregunto Zoro, ambos voltearon rápidamente al dragón; este estaba a varios metros, abrió su boca. Una de las pequeñas estaba sostenida con su lengua y amenazada con ser devorada por el animal.**

**-¡papá Kai!- lloraba la pequeña, Kai llego por detrás de la casa a espaldas de Saya y Zoro.**

**-Kai- se dijo Saya al verlo aparecer, -ve con él- le dijo a la pequeña que llego a los brazos de Kai corriendo.**

**Saya se junto con Zoro, pero ninguno tenía mucha idea que hacer ante el dragón y la pequeña.**

**Zoro intento de avanzar pero el dragón cerro unos centímetros su mandíbula, el espadachín volvió a su lugar.**

**-si llegamos a acercarnos la devorara- se dijo Saya para dentro, algo preocupada por el continuo llanto de la pequeña.**

**-dale por la nuca- le dijo Zoro, Saya lo miro, -la niña estará bien, solo fíjate de, de alguna manera, hacer que abra la boca y te mire- le explico, Saya asintió levemente y algo preocupada.**

**Zoro corrió a su máxima velocidad hacia el dragón, Saya hizo lo mismo pero dio un salto al final; cuando la boca del dragón estuvo por cerrarse ante la niña, algo evito que la tragara viva.**

**Aun dentro de la oscura boca del animal, Zoro había alcanzado a agarrar a la niña de la ropa, aun que el brazo que la sostenía estaba entra dentro de la boca del dragón y fuera; con su otra mano tenia tomada, como podía, la parte superior de la mandíbula del dragón, para que lo le aserrara el brazo por completo.**

**Saya desde las alturas, ataco la nuca del dragón y este soltó a Zoro y a la pequeña, par atacar a Saya pero al girar la cabeza, un fuerte golpe lo lanzo de espaldas contra una pared.**

**-¡ahora!- le grito Zoro, sosteniendo con su brazo herido a la pequeña (el derecho) y con el otra la espada; Saya llego a su lado, y un ataque de ambas espadas izo que una cruz se marcara en tanto el dragón como en toda la pared y en todos el edificio.**

**El gran cuerpo cayo al piso casi completamente empapado en sangre, y los dos espadachines respiraban profundo.**

**-al fin... – se dijo muy cansado Zoro.**

**Ya era casi las de la mañana, y Kia andaba volando por la ciudad buscando a Zoro.**

**-¿Dónde se metió ese idiota?... por lo que se es capaz de perderse en un pasillo de dos puertas así que en momentos así podría estar en la Quiaca****²****- se dijo volando por las alturas, -huelo su sangre, pero no esta muerto- se dijo para dentro.**

**Llego volando a un restauran, pequeño por así decir; y la pared de la puerta principal tenia un agujero del tamaño de la cabeza de un dragón (muy idiota la explicación).**

**Adentro, pudo ver a dos hombres, una muchacha y a Zoro, este ultimo bebiendo cuantas botellas de sake tuviera al alcance. Kia entro levemente al lugar, alertando a Kai, Saya y Lewis, del extraño animal.**

**-Kia, hola tanto tiempo- le dijo tranquilamente Zoro.**

**-¡ché, ya deja de tomar, que vas quedar borracho!- le grito Kia acercándosele.**

**-aun que no lo creas eso es algo bastante difícil y al mismo tiempo fácil- le dijo, volviendo a darle un trago a la botella.**

**-pero... ¿Cuántos vasos vas?- le pregunto.**

**-no lo se, perdí la cuenta a la número 20- le dijo.**

**-¡¿20?!- le grito.**

**-tranquila no es para tanto... ¿ya es hora?- le pregunto, Kia asintió con la cabeza; -bien, entonces me tendré que ir- dijo levantándose de al silla.**

**-espera Zoro- le dijo Saya, este se volteo –recuerda que te debemos una; tanto yo como mi sobrinita- le dijo. Zoro asintió levemente.**

**Salio afuera con Kia, y doblaron a la derecha, ya desapareciendo del lugar.**

**-¿dime Kia, no pudiste haber tardado más?, así me tomaba un par de tragos y dormía un rato- le pregunto irónico y bostezando Zoro.**

**-no exactamente; pero el siguiente mundo tarda un poco más de tiempo así que tal vez, después de vencer al dragón que te toque puedas dormir- le dijo en forma de burla.**

**-uf, solo dime cual es el próximo mundo- dijo Zoro, Kia río por dentro.**

**-fácil... al Mundo de la Alquimia-.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bue, eh aquí la 2º parte de compañeros de tinta; ahora vienen la "explicación".

1 - **Drake**: Cuerpo de lagarto con escamas impenetrables, cuatros piernas con garras filosas, no tiene alas ni vuela. Los que escupen fuego son por lo general rojizos (en nuestro caso no lanzaba fuego), los que escupen hielo o agua son por lo general azules o blancos.

2 - **Quiaca**: Ultimo pueblo que se encuentra en el norte de Argentina, generalmente usado para decir; "si claro, vamos de Ushuaia a la Quiaca".

3 - **Mundo Blood**: Este mundo esta basado en el anime Blood+; y se sitúa más allá del final, cuando Saya se queda a dormir en el lugar "donde todo empezó"; y luego cinco años después es visitada por Kai y sus sobrinas.

**En fin, ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Flames To Dust**

Además de esta apariciones animes, más adelante serán esenciales ya que todos "le deben una" a Zoro. Por cierto, quisiera saber como son los dragones de Fairy Tail, debería verme el manga, pero no tengo tiempo... pero en fin, gracias por tu review.

**Gabe Logan**

Espero que te allá gustado este crossover con Blood+, y por cierto muy bueno el siguiente capitulo de "Perdida", ya quiero saber que piensa hacer Luffy para reconciliarse con Nami.

**Nemo Robin**

Mucho gusto, espero que te allá gustado este capitulo n.n .Y por cierto, la mujer de Goku se llama Chichi, originalmente en Japón, aquí en Latinoamérica le cambiaron el nombre (Milk) para que no pensaran nada malo.

**B-fye**

Buenas, y espero que te allá gustado la historia, es el primer fic que publico; pero si no tengo otra que lo vengo haciendo desde el 2007 (Lo se me volví loca con esa mentida historia); pero en fin muchísimos saludos.

**Próximo capitulo;**** Compañeros de tinta (3º parte) **_**(Sábado 23 de Mayo del 2009)**_

**Faltan dos semanas para mi cumple... o menos... wiii!!!! (^o^)**


	18. Compañeros de tinta 3º parte

**Capitulo 18****:**** Compañeros de tinta (3º parte)**

**-bien, cambiamos una vez más de mundo... ¿Dónde rayos es que estamos ahora?- le pregunto a Kia.**

**-este es el mundo "Normal" del universo de la Alquimia- le explico.**

**-en castellano, por favor- le dijo Zoro, estando parado junto a ella viendo un paisaje de una ciudad, raramente parecía que todo era gris.**

**-veras, cada mundo tiene varias versión en su mismo mundo en el universo en el que se asimila; tu provienes del Mundo Pirata del cual el mundo "Normal paralelo" seria como ir al mundo real al año 1880; en este universo corre el año 1925, y hace mucho que no paso la guerra por aquí o la crisis a causa del nazismo y Hitler- le explico. Zoro se quedo mirando para delante.**

**-no te entendí absolutamente nada- le dijo, -pero supongo que hay que encontrar a ese dragón ¿no?- pregunto.**

**-si, en este mundo debes buscar a la Anfisbena- le explico.**

**-bien, sin hacer la rara explicación de antes; ¿Qué es un anfisbena?- le pregunto.**

**-aquello de allá- le dijo, señalando una parte de la ciudad; algo parecido a una gallina gigante caminaba destrozando una de las calles.**

**-¿Cuántos tiempos tardaras que acomodar tu espíritu aquí?- pregunto el espadachín.**

**-seis horas-.**

**Lejos de aquella conversación, en una casita del pueblo.**

**-hermano, ¿oíste eso?- le pregunto un joven que se veía de 12 años a su hermano mayor.**

**-no Al, no escuche nada- le respondió un joven rubio, que estaba acostado en una cama. Al se acerco a la ventana y corrió la cortina, esperando ver algo por la ventana, su hermano, Edward, giro un momento para ver a su hermano.**

**-lo que ayas escuchado Al, no ha sido nada... ¿ves que no hay anda en la calle?- le pregunto, cuando esperaron unos segundos, algo parecido a la pata de una gallina gigante se vio por la ventana; y pudieron ver que siguió caminando.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Ed, aun acostado en la cama y sorprendido.**

**-parecía un dragón- se dijo pasmado Al.**

**-tenemos que ir a averiguar- le dijo Ed, poniéndose de pie, y dirigiéndose a la puerta.**

**Ambos salieron a la calle, y viendo el rastro de paredes raspadas siguieron el camino del animal.**

**-oye Ed, se que tu quieres pelear contra ese dragón, ¿pero como haremos para vencerlo sin alquimia?- le pregunto el menor a su hermano, mientras corrían. Ed se detuvo.**

**-ahora que lo dices, no tengo idea... pero debemos ir a vencerlo antes de que lastime a gente inocente- le argumento, y siguieron corriendo.**

**Raramente, el camino se dirigía al bosque y por allí seguía; hasta que ambos hermanos llegaron a un prado en medio del bosque, y con una imagen poco usual.**

**Era un joven, desde ya, pero estaba peleando... contra una gallina gigante con dos cabezas reptil a cada lado del cuerpo.**

**-Al, ¿dime, esto es un sueño?- le pregunto Ed.**

**-creo que no- respondió su hermano.**

**Mucho no podían ayudar ya que en el mundo "real" no podían usar su alquimia al máximo de su trabajo.**

**Ambos hermanos miraron un tiempo la pelea y se sorprendieron cuando el joven espadachín partió al medio al animal; raramente, tanto para Zoro como para los hermanos Elric, las mitades se volvieron a unir.**

**-¡Zoro!, olvide decirte que no te iba a servir de nada cortarlo a la mitad- la dijo Kia de lejos.**

**-"¿Por qué rayos no me lo dijo antes?"- se pensó para dentro, y al segundo dio un gran salto para esquivar una de las cabezas del monstruo.**

**Ed y Al miraban como ambas cabezas peleaban de una forma increíblemente precisa y coordinada para atacar y esquivar a Zoro.**

**-¿crees que podamos ayudarlo en algo?- pregunto Al. Ambos hermanos pensaron un momento.**

**-ya lo tengo... – se dijo Ed, -ven, sígueme- le dijo; se volvieron a adentrar en el bosque.**

**Zoro se detuvo a un costado del campo de batalla; esta mirando de frente al animal, de alguna manera, no lograba darle de una forma directa.**

**La anfisbena gruño, y parecía avanzar cuando ambos, el dragón y Zoro, dirigieron su vista al bosque.**

**Dos sombras salieron del bosque, eran dos jóvenes. La anfisbena, quedo con una cara mirando a Zoro y con otra mirando a los hermanos.**

**-¡rápido, has que levanté la cabeza!- le grito Ed de lejos.**

**-¿eh?- se pregunto para dentro Zoro.**

**-¡has que levante la cabeza!- le volvió a gritar Al. Zoro entendió, esta vez, y cuando se dispuso a seguir la pelea con una de las cabezas; y los dos hermanos, corrían hacia una de las cabezas, sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos hermanos llevaban una cuerda y al término de cada punta llevaba atada una piedra.**

**-¡ahora!- le dijo el hermano mayor, y ambos lanzaron las piedras; mientras que Zoro retuvo los dientes de una de las cabezas y la lanzo junto a la posterior (Lo se es muy difícil de explicar).**

**La cuerda, por el efecto de las rocas, comenzó a enroscarse alrededor del cuello de ambas cabezas, dejándola unidas y casi sin movimiento.**

**Zoro aprovecho la ocasión, y dio un salto al costado del animal y con un simple movimiento de su katana; las cabezas de separaron de los cuerpos y cayeron al suelo.**

**-¿esta muerto?- pregunto al, recordando que anteriormente el dragón se había unido. Zoro se acerco al cuerpo, y lo pateo de tal forma que rodó casi hasta los árboles.**

**-para mi que esta muerto- concluyo Zoro.**

**A la media hora; en la casa de Ed y Al.**

**-valla, nunca antes nadie nos había pedido algo para compensar el haber matado a un dragón... pero eso si, nunca antes nadie nos había pedido un trago y una cama- le dijo Al, sentado en un mesa al lado de su hermano que leía algo.**

**-se parece... además, se ve que hacía tiempo que no dormía- le dijo, y miro a Zoro dormido en una cama, -se a dormido en un toque- aviso.**

**-tranquilos, siempre es así- dijo Kia, a lo cual ninguno de los hermanos pudo entender en pequeño ladrido del extraño animal.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Al fin termine el capitulo... Algo improvisado, espero que les guste.

Y por cierto, estoy preparando dibujos de los personajes para más adelante; (si no es que me paso como el otro día que me agarro una rabieta por que no podía dibujar a Kia como quería).

Agradecimiento de los Review: 

**Flames To Dust**

Ya veo... aun que no entendí bien tu explicación de que relación con lo personajes te gusto más, creo (y espero) que este capitulo te guste.

**Gabe Logan**

Si, al final acertaste en el mundo; no creo vaya a viajar por lo universos Marvel o DC (Aun que hubiera estado bueno), pero ya tengo decidido (más o menos) a que mundo viaja así que allí va Zoro.

**Próximo capitulo;**** Compañeros de Tinta (4º parte)** (Sábado 30 de Mayo del 2009)

_**Por cierto!!!**_

Si hago a tiempo, intentare de subir un capitulo el jueves; que es mi cumple, y si ese día empezare uno de mis tantos fics nuevos y los editare.

Miles de saludos.

**Dragonazul**


	19. Compañeros de tinta 4º parte

**Capitulo 19:**** Compañeros de tinta (4º parte)**

**-Zoro- escucho una voz que lo llamaba pero era algo confusa.**

**-Zoro... - volvió a llama la voz pero un poco más clara, -¡idiota despierta!- escucho de golpe, y sintió que la sabana debajo de él se corrió y se vio tirado en el piso.**

**-¿eh? ¿Ya es de día?- pregunto Zoro algo confuso, y vio a Kia su lado.**

**-no para ser exactos ya es de noche- le explico, se levanto y vio por al ventana que era de noche, aunque la calle estuviera iluminada.**

**-¿ya despertaste?- pregunto Ed, leía apoyado en una silla y con los pies en la mesa se balanceaba un poco; solo iluminado por una vela que había dejado sobre la mesa.**

**-si... ¿y tu hermano?- pregunto Zoro levantándose y terminando de despertase. Ed izo una señal con su cabeza; señalando a Al dormido en una sillón casi dando vuelta.**

**-ya veo- dijo Zoro, -bue, te agradezco por el trago y la cama pero me tengo que ir- dijo desperezándose.**

**-¿ya?, ¿Cuál es tu prisa?- pregunto Ed.**

**-si... lo que pasa es que lo mío es una clase de condena y tengo que hacerla al pie de la letra si no mis nakamas estarán en peligro- explico.**

**-aja- se dijo mientras el joven alquimista se levantaba, -entonces que tengas suerte en la "condena" y... toma- le dijo, lanzándole una botella que estaba sobre la mesa.**

**-es el whisky que tomaste antes, quédatelo, te lo debemos; si no, ese dragón ya estaría atacando el pueblo- le dijo.**

**-gracias- acoto Zoro saliendo de la casa y llevándose la botella en la mano; Al sonrío y se volvió a sentar para terminar el libro.**

**-dime Kia, ¿Falta mucho para que esta cacería de monstruos termine?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-no, falta solo un mundo- explico Kia.**

**-¿cual?- pregunto rápidamente el espadachín.**

**-el Mundo Shikon- dijo.**

**-¿Por qué Shikon?- pregunto su compañero.**

**-ni idea- respondió tranquilamente.**

**Al rato; Kia y Zoro caminaban en medio de la noche en lo que se veía que era una pradera.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- pregunto Zoro parado al lado de un árbol.**

**-en realidad dos días, pero te recomendaría que... - estuvo por decir Kia escucho a Zoro roncar levemente. Este ya se había dormido al costado del árbol.**

**-pero si hace un segundo... que más da- se dijo resignada y se acostó a su lado.**

**Llegaba el sol y alrededor de un kilómetro de donde se encontraban Kia y Zoro, venían caminando un grupo de jóvenes.**

**-Ah (bostezo)... díganme, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un poco más durmiendo?- pregunto el más pequeño del grupo, tenia apariencia de niño pero tenia una peña cola de zorro detrás de él.**

**-Shippo, sabes que estos lugares son muy peligrosos, no solo por buscar la perla si no por que hay muchos ladrones escondidos en estos lugares- le comento una muchacha que traía un gran boomerang en la espalda; y una pequeña gatita estaba parada en su hombro.**

**-Sango tiene razón, en estos lugares hay que tener mucho cuidado- recomendó la otra joven de cabello oscuro, vestimenta de estudiante secundaria y un arco y flecha en la espalda.**

**-eso no seria nada; posiblemente Naraku no debe estar lejos- dijo algo serio un muchacho de cabello blanco y vestimenta rojiza, raramente tenia una orejas de perro en cambio de humanas.**

**-lamento tener que coincidir con Inuyasha, pero tiene razón; sabemos que los ayudantes de Naraku pueden tener cualquier forma así que hay que tener cuidado con todo- termino de decir el ultimo joven, vestido de prendas azules y con un extraño collar en la muñeca derecha.**

**-pero, aun así; ¿Hacia falta levantarnos tan temprano?- pregunto aun bostezando.**

**-si- respondieron todos.**

**Siguieron caminando tranquilos.**

**-oigan, ¿Qué es eso de allá?- pregunto el joven de orejas de perro mirando a lo lejos algo extraño.**

**Si se fijaba bien la vista había un joven de cabello verde, montando un extraño animal negro y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el extremo derecho de ellos.**

**-¿el bicho negro no se parece al dragón que tiene ****Sesshōmaru****?- pregunto el otro joven.**

**-eso parece Miroku- acepto la joven de arco y flecha.**

**-mejor lo atacamos y, después, le preguntamos quien es- propuso Inuyasha, todo el mundo quedo con una gotita en la nuca.**

**-sentado- ordeno Kagome, y la cara del joven se estrello contra el piso.**

**-no hace falta atacar a todo aquel que se nos interpone, solo hay que tener cuidado- dijo algo enojada, pero todo escucharon un extraño ruido a lo lejos, de la nada apareció una clase de lagarto gigante con un cuello largo y un cuerpo con solo las extremidades delanteras y una terminación en una cola de látigo.**

**-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntaron todos.**

**-parece una hidra- se dijo Kagome.**

**-¿Qué es una hidra?- le pregunto su compañera.**

**-un monstruo de un cuento griego pero... se supone que nunca existió- se decía mirando, una extraña batalla a lo lejos.**

**De repente vieron que el animal largo un fuerte chillido; y se largo a correr hacia donde estaban ellos.**

**Todos salieron corriendo, y esquivaron al gran animal que corría; sobre la cabeza de esta se podía ver que el joven de cabello verde tenía una katana clavada en su cabeza.**

**Una vez que se detiene, comienza a mover su cabeza de un lado al otro; Zoro saco su segunda katana y de un movimiento le corto la cabeza al animal.**

**El cuerpo de la hidra cayó al piso, y Zoro, una vez en el suelo, guardo ambas katanas.**

**-¡hey! ¡Que no te das cuenta a donde te mandas con los monstruos!- escucho de golpe Zoro, este volteo levemente.**

**-eh, disculpa; no sabia que había gente- dijo Zoro, se giro por completo para verlo de frente, -pero deja, ya esta muerto- dijo sin importarle.**

**-¡¿pero que dices, mejor que te calles si no quieres morir?!- le grito furioso.**

**-yo te diría que dejes de ladrar estupideces, perro- le dijo sin importancia.**

**-¡bastardo humano, no te veras así cuando te mate!- le grito, y se paro de frente y sonrío.**

**-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto confuso Zoro.**

**-digamos, que no seré yo quien te mate- dijo riendo. Zoro se volteo y vio que la hidra ahora tenía dos cabezas.**

**-mierda de monstruo- se dijo para dentro. Cuando las cabezas se lazaban como lanzan hacia él, Inuyasha esperaba verlo devorado; pero a ultimo instante desaparece y la hidra encabezo a al joven de pelo blanco; que dio un gran salto que esquivar una de las cabezas.**

**La otra cabeza estaba por atacarlo cuando salto, rápidamente desenvaina una gran espada y decapita al animal. Cuando aterriza, se da cuanta que el animal, ahora, tenia tres cabezas.**

**-¿que?- se dijo para dentro.**

**La cabezas comienzan a atacar a todo lados, el joven monje, desata la pulsera de su mano y un agujero negro se abre; cuando ya había echo desparecer una cabeza siente un fuerte dolor en el brazo; cierra agujero de golpe.**

**-¡Miroku!- grita rápidamente una de las jóvenes, que se le acerca.**

**-no puede ser, ese animal es más venoso de lo que me pude imaginar- se dijo, cerrando su mano con un fuerte dolor, pero antes de darse cuanta otras dos cabezas los estaban atacando.**

**Utilizando el gran boomerang, le corta la cabeza a ambas pero lo único que logra es que cuatro cabezas, los ataquen.**

**Rápidamente, varias cabezas son retenidas con una flecha.**

**-dejen de cortarles cabezas que le crecerán más- dijo Kagome, estando en el medio de todo. Una cabeza, aun libre si heridas se lanza hacía ella.**

**-¡Kagome, cuidado!- le grito Inuyasha peleando contra dos cabezas, al mismo tiempo que Miroku y Sango le gritaban que se aleje. La cabeza de monstruo ya estaba unos metros de ella...**

**Kagome estaba arrodillada en piso, se había agarrado al cabeza con las manos y cerrado los ojos; pero nada sucedía, abrió los ojos, Zoro había detenido la mandíbula del animal con dos katanas, y aun tenía una tercera en la boca.**

**Mueve su cabeza y una de la katanas, refleja el sol en los ojos de al hidra, haciendo los cierre de golpe y chillara pero... Durante el grito Zoro entra dentro de su boca y, es tragado por el animal.**

**-no puede ser- se dijo Kagome, sin comprender el por que ese acto suicida.**

**-que idiota, se a matado- se dijo Inuyasha, pero de golpe todas las cabezas de detuvieron, y chillaron al cielo; una katana atravesaba el pecho de animal hacía afuera; seguida de otras dos, el animal cae al piso.**

**Zoro abre un agujero en medio del animal, y sale por debajo del animal y lo tira de lado para sacarse de encima.**

**-felicidades, eres el primer hombre que mata a una hidra y no la quema viva-, quien sabe como, Kia no estaba lejos; sentada en el pasto.**

**-todos son iguales- termino de responder.**

**Al fin se sentó apoyando su espalda al costado del animal, y suspiro.**

**-aun que seas humano... es increíble como lo has vencido- le dijo alguien, Zoro miro para arriba; sobre el lagarto estaba sentado el joven de orejas de perro.**

**-es difícil conocer a un espadachín humano y, además, fuerte- comento el muchacho, -soy Inuyasha, un inu ****hanyō**** (mitad demonio-humano-perro)- se presento.**

**-Roronoa Zoro, pirata- se presento, con una voz aun de cansado.**

**Caída la tarde, el sol caía lentamente y el cielo se volvía anaranjado.**

**-vaya, cuando te vi creí que eras un exterminador de monstruos- comento Miroku, después de haber escuchado la historia de Zoro.**

**-si, pero solo falta un meses y medio; y esto terminara- decía Zoro, apoyado en un árbol.**

**-debe ser difícil estar tanto tiempo fuera de tu hogar ¿no es así?- pregunto Kagome. Haciendo que el lugar pareciera melancólico.**

**-no creo que fue tanto... tu no pareces extrañar tu hogar- dijo Inuyasha de forma bruta, este estaba acostado en una rama del árbol.**

**-¡Sentado!- grito Kagome, e Inuyasha cae de lleno al piso.**

**-no cualquiera deja su hogar y a su familia- le replico la chica.**

**-si, pero a ti no se te nota- volvió a decir Inuyasha una vez que se volvió a sentar.**

**-lo que pasa es que estar entre compañeros no es lo mismo que viajar solo- explico Sango.**

**-en especial cuando ese grupo de amigos es tu única familia- acoto Zoro.**

**-eh, ¿Qué no tiene familia?- pregunto el pequeño niño con cola de zorro.**

**-no... en realidad no me acuerdo lo que paso; sé, que una tarde hace ya varios años, mis padres decidieron ir a pescar juntos- explico, mientras seguía mirando el ocaso, -esa noche no regresaron; escuche en el pueblo que un barco pequeño que se había adentrado en el mar había volcado a causa de fuertes vientos. Después de eso, no sé más nada de ellos; aprendí a cuidarme solo y a los once entre a un dojo el cual seria mi hogar por los siguientes ocho años; y... luego; busque mi meta de encontrar al mejor espadachín del mundo... y, en el camino, Luffy me salvo de la marina, me uní a su tripulación ya que tenia pensado ir a la Gran Línea, lo acompañe; hicimos más nakamas, enemigos, de todo un poco... Siempre teníamos la casualidad de que de que llegamos en un momento de crisis, y si no era así alguno de nosotros la provocaba- de dijo, riendo al final.**

**-¿Pero aun tienes tiempo para quedarte aquí, no?- le pregunto Sango.**

**-si, pero no soy de quedarme en un lugar; quiero ver que hay más allá de aquellas colinas- dijo, señalando montañas cerca de ocaso.**

**-posiblemente, sea muy peligroso; un peligroso ****hanyō (mitad demonio)**** llamado Naraku- dijo el joven hany****ō.**

**-no me importa, solo puedo estar aquí por dos días y ya ha pasado uno, me importa un bledo si un tal Raraku anda suelto por ahí; he llegado a enfrentar al mundo y a un dios para conseguir lo que quiero... un ****hany****ō no será nada extraño- explico.**

**-bien, entonces; ten por seguro algo- le dijo Kagome levantándose, -sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido vencer a ese bicho... te debemos una; y te agradezco por salvarme- dijo gentilmente.**

**-no fue nada, solo supuse que era lo correcto- dijo sin importancia.**

**-mira Zoro, ya te puedes hacer todo y un club de fans; la chica morocha del barco, la pelirroja de España, las chicas de Buenos Aires, Laila, la coñieuma, Huayrapuca, Dragón rojo... – Y Kia hubiera podido decir muchos más nombres femeninos si no hubiera sido por de golpe, tenia un zapato en la boca.**

**-cállate- le dijo algo avergonzado.**

**-oye, espadachín; si nos volvemos a ver, ¿tendremos un duelo?- le pregunto con severidad Inuyasha.**

**-claro, es algo que dudo, más aun que ganes- le respondió sonriendo.**

**-suerte en la condena- termino de decir.**

**Cuando al fin, vieron alejarse al joven sobre su montura de extraña forma.**

**-tienes un día libre, ¿Donde desea ir ahora el conquistador Roronoa?- se burlo Kia, a lo cual Zoro no presto mucha atención y miro al ocaso.**

**-llévame al horizonte- le dijo sonriendo.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Aquí esta, como lo prometí; un capitulo nuevo para mi cumple (Wiii!!!); en pocas palabras un regalo de mi parte.

Además, en este capitulo, tuve el tiempo necesario para hacerlo bien; ya que comencé el lunes que era feriado y lo termine ayer, pero (yo creo) al hacerlo con más paciencia me salio mejor.

Y una cosa más, para las imágenes de los personajes les ruego que me den un tiempo, ya que no tuve tiempo de hacerlas con el cole; además, de que hace unos días me enoje por que no me salía Kia como yo quería.

Agradecimientos por los Reviews:

**Flames To Dust**

Si tienes razón, en realidad, se supone que lo de los regalos debería ser al revés pero ya fue. Espero que te guste este capitulo ^^

**Gabe Logan**

Muchísimas gracias, por alentarme; y te felicito por el capitulo 5 de El Dilema; sinceramente nunca me espere lo que paso al final; ahora solo resta esperar a ver que pasa.

**Nemo Robin**

A ti te agradesco tu representación en tu fic, que va muy bien y me gusta; y por cierto, no te dije que me gustaria tambien un LuffyxNami, ok, eso es todo Nakama!.

**Próximo capitulo****; Las tres caras de una moneda **_**(No se que día)**_

**P.D: Por cierto, si no es la semana que viene tal vez sea el sábado o el domingo; y en el siguiente capitulo demostrare una nueva cara de Kia, que estoy segura que nadie se la habrá imaginado.**

**Dragonazul.**


	20. Las tres caras de una moneda

**Capitulo 20****: Las tres caras de una moneda**

**Eran casi los 11 de la mañana; Zoro y Kia, habían viajado un rato largo; mientras que la wolfest descansaba bajo a la sombra de un árbol, Zoro estaba sentado junto a un río que pasaba junto a ellos.**

**-¿Qué miras en el río?- pregunto Kia, viéndolo acostada de lejos.**

**-nada... – respondió su compañero mirando el agua, Kia se resigno a levantarse y acercarse. Se sentó junto a Zoro mirando el agua; y se quedo así un minuto, hasta que esta miro de reojo a Zoro.**

**-¿Te has dado cuenta cuanto has cambiado en estos meses?- le pregunto.**

**-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Zoro.**

**-digo; nos has cambiado en personalidad; pero... no te has mirado a un espejo hace tiempo ¿no?- le pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.**

**Zoro pensó por un momento; se acerco al río y se apoyo en el borde para verse un segundo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, como Kia había intentado de decirle, no había cambiado en pensamiento pero si físicamente; raramente su cabello había crecido de tal forma de ya parecía casi una pequeña melena.**

**-¿tanto creció?- se pregunto para dentro, sin pensarlo mucho saco una de sus katanas y la apoyo en su hombro.**

**-espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto Kia acercándose.**

**-tu que crees- le dijo sin mucha idea, a punto de tomarse un mechón de cabello.**

**-espera- le detuvo Kia, -espera que pase este día y te cortas ¿ok?- le propuso.**

**-mañana ya estaremos en otro mundo ¿no es así?- le pregunto.**

**-así es... esta media noche partimos- le explico.**

**-esta bien, esperare, pero no se para que me servirá; tu no puedes hacer mucho, tienes solo pesuñas- le cuestiono. Kia puso una cara de puchero.**

**-cállate; que si no fuera por mi, no hubiera podido vencer a ningún dragón y mucho menos haber llegado hasta aquí- le dijo, algo enojada. Zoro se río.**

**-tranquila, ahora vámonos- le dijo; y se dispuso a caminar por al lado del río.**

**-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto Kia, caminando a su lado.**

**-no lo sé... a caminar- se dijo.**

**. . . **

**Faltaba un minuto para la media noche, y Kia ya volaba por los cielos cercana a unos nubarrones oscuros.**

**-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- le pregunto Zoro, aferrándose.**

**-el siguiente mundo no tiene nombre, solo es un mundo de corrupción; la idea allí es sobrevivir cinco días- le contó Kia.**

**-ya veo, no es difícil- respondió Zoro.**

**-no te confíes, mucho han caído en ese mundo- le contó.**

**-por cierto, cuando cambiemos de mundo, prepárate- le aviso Kia, más cerca de la nube, -por que al traspasar la nube tendrás, que separarte de mi- le dijo.**

**-¿pero por que?- estuvo por preguntar Zoro cuando pasaron al nube, y; para mala suerte de él, sintió como caía. Por un segundo se supuso que caería desde la altura de la nubes, seria imposible aguantar una caída así.**

**Pero... solo cayó medio metro para abajo, aterrizando de espaldas y muy duramente, sobre una clase de puente de metal.**

**Se levanto rascándose la cabeza, se dio cuenta que había caído en un puente metálico, de apenas un par de barras; miro para abajo, parecía una calle comercial (mas o menos de su mundo, ya que no hay autos ni nada por el estilo); no había casi nadie en la calle, aun que escuchaba gritos y festejos desde los miles de edificios que había alrededor.**

**-¿ves por que te dije que era un mundo corrupto?- le pregunto una voz familiar, volteo enseguida pero Zoro se quedo como una piedra enseguida.**

**-Ki... ¿K- Kia?- le pregunto, aun sin entender lo que pasaba.**

**Desde ya; era la voz de Kia, pero era... más humana; y así es como la veía, como una muchacha que tendría casi dieciocho años, una larga melena negra, vestida de una campera y pantalones de cuero negro; sus ojos eran de color morado.**

**-¿dime, te quedaras hay parado y babeándote como lo hacen todos o te moverás?- le pregunto algo enojada, cosa que en realidad, la hacia verse bien.**

**-eh... si, ¡digo no!... eh, ¿tu eres...- .**

**-si, soy Kia- respondió la chica cruzando los brazos y sonriendo levemente, -en mi forma humana- sonrío traviesa.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bue, en fin subí otro capitulo hoy; algo corto y como verán, una moneda puede tener más de dos caras. Lo que resta es ver como se lleva Zoro con la Kia "humana".

**Agradecimiento de Review**:

Flames To Dust

Gracias por tus saludos, como veras Zoro tuvo tiempo para ver su imagen y yo tuve tiempo para escribir otro capitulo.

Gabe Logan

Tal vez Zoro no haya viajado a algún universo-anime-hentai pero esta estadía con Kia humana en un ciudad llena de corrupción y realmente extraña, no le será algo muy fácil. Lo mismo le diré a Luffy, ya que ahora si esta en muy, muuy grabes problemas.

**Próximo capitulo****; Tentaciones **_**(Sábado, 6 de Junio del 2009)**_

_**Miles de Saludos.**_


	21. Tentaciones

**Capitulo 21****: Tentaciones**

**Las condiciones eran únicas; una ciudad corrupta, la habitación de un hotel, Zoro por un lado sentado en frente de un pequeño escritorio que tenia la habitación, Kia estaba acostada en la única cama que había, y estaba detrás de Zoro, esta miraba el techo; y a los alrededores se escuchaba, música, gritos, festejos, de todo.**

**-Kia, ¿Cómo es eso se que este departamento es tuyo?- le pregunto Zoro, balanceándose levemente en la silla.**

**-vine por aquí varias veces; y en una de esas se me ocurrió comprar este lugar- contó, aun mirando el techo; -pero no se fue tan buena idea- prosiguió con su historia.**

**-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Zoro, volteando levemente.**

**-por que una vez instalados en un lugar; y pensando que la mayoría de los corredores son hombres, intentan de violarme que están a estas alturas- contesto, dejando algo pálido a Zoro.**

**-aun que esos son los que mueren primero, ya que en este mundo tengo la prioridad de que puedo matarlos- comento.**

**-¿Cómo es eso de que puedes matarlos?- pregunto alertado Zoro, dándose vuelta.**

**-solo puedo matarlos si se vuelven completamente mal locos o si hacen algo que me perjudique de una forma realmente particular- dijo, y dirigió la mirada a Zoro, -la mayoría de los hombres que llegan a este lugar tiene mucha suerte de seguir vivos, y lamentablemente cuando me ven a mi en esta forma, le agarra la locura sexual y hay es cuando puedo matarlos- le dijo. Zoro bajo la mirada, y se volvió hacía delante.**

**-ya veo- contesto el espadachín. Por un segundo Kia se quedo pensando. **

**-bien, si no va a pasar nada; me voy dormir- dijo Kia, levantándose de la cama –si quieres también puedes usar la cama... - le dijo, -pero, cuidado con lo que haces- le advirtió.**

**-deja, no dormiré en la cama; me quedare aquí- dijo Zoro, se distrajo sacando levemente la Wado de su funda, la observo un segundo; pero al girarla levemente podía usarla como un espejo, viendo por detrás a Kia, cosa que no era su intención.**

**Aun que raramente, pudo ver, que debajo de la chaqueta que llevaba Kia, no tenia nada, y pudo ver la espalda de Kia, también al darse cuenta de que se desabrochaba el pantalón y tampoco tenia más ropa, guardo su katana. Kia, por su parte, se acostó, dentro de la cama, pero Zoro había quedado más rojo que ni la sangre o un tomate lo podían superar.**

**-"¿Qué hace?, pareciera que intentara de llevarme directamente hacía ella"- pensó cabizbajo. Cerró los ojos, dejando su mente en blanco, pensando... en la tripulación, en sus amigos, en su familia... en aquella mujer, que lo había conquistado con sonrisas y miradas.**

**Kia lo miro de reojo desde la cama; estaba segura de que ya estaba dormido, ya que podía escuchar su respiración que era tranquila.**

**-"la infidelidad es una de los mayores prejuicios de los humanos... él aun no lo ha roto"- pensó, -"tiene un corazón fuerte"- se sonrío al final.**

**La noche prosiguió, varias horas después; la luz del sol se filtro por la ventana del cuarto, Kia se despertó apenas el sol la toco, se sentó en la cama y vio que Zoro aun seguía dormido en la silla.**

**A la media hora, Zoro se despierta; se estira la brazos para atrás, desperezándose. Se levanta de la silla pero al mirar a la cama, Kia no estaba.**

**Cuando estaba por agarrar sus katanas sobre el escritorio, vio un papel sobre la mesa, Zoro lo tomo y lo leyó.**

"**Fui a buscar algo para comer. Kia". Leyó Zoro.**

**Sin mucho que hacer, salio al pequeño balcón que había; miro un segundo la calle, recién en aquel momento pudo ver que después de cinco o seis cuadras más adelante había un desierto prospero y, a lo lejos, una gran torre de hierro, con un pico que llegaba casi a las nubes.**

**-que extraño lugar- se susurro, bajo la vista a la calle; justo vio a Kia a lo lejos, se agradeció que esta vez la veía con ropa puesta.**

**Caminaba hacia por la calle hacia el edificio, traía un par de bolsas en cada mano; Zoro esperó verla entrar, pero a una cuadra de allí; un par de tipos le pararon el camino, vio que Kia les contesto algo enojada. Y doblo, pero ambos tipos la siguieron junto con otros dos, algo no se veía bien para Zoro.**

**Kia caminaba por el pasillo, pero de golpe se da cuenta de que no tenía salida; dio la vuelta para volver, pero se encontró de nuevo con los dos tipos y un par más.**

**-... ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto molesta Kia.**

**-nada pequeña, solo a ti- le respondió uno de los dos primeros con los que se había encontrado.**

**Kia retrocedió un paso; cuando uno de ellos saltaba sobre ella, Kia dio un salto hacia atrás, tirando la bolsas que traía, y antes de que el tipo se diera cuenta se vio lanzado contra la pared, por parte de una patada de Kia.**

**-déjense de hinchar, tarados- les ordeno Kia, más enojada que antes.**

**-inténtalo- le gruño uno de ellos, que se acerco con una barra de metal en la mano, pero al salir corriendo con ese metal en sus manos, no llego a golpearla ya que se adelanto y pateo en el estomago, para terminar lanzarlo para atrás, con ayuda de sus brazos, y volver a ponerse de pie.**

**Solo quedaban dos hombres, uno de ellos retrocedió algo asustado pero el otro era joven y parecía fuerte, al acercarse. Kia ataco primero, pero esquivo su patada a la cabeza; y al intentar un puñetazo directo, la detiene por la muñeca y luego la otra.**

**Aun que Kia se quisiera zafar, no lo lograba.**

**-ahora- dijo sonriendo el tipo que la sostenía.**

**Kia vio una sombra detrás de ella, giro la vista, y una barra de metal casi la noquea tirando a un costado.**

**Se arrodillo, tomándose la cabeza, se daba cuenta perfectamente que sangraba.**

**-se suponía que no debía quedar lastimada- le grito uno a otro, Kia apenas los podía ver, ya que veía algo nublado.**

**-eso no hace falta, lo que nos importa es el cuerpo ¿no?- sonrío maliciosamente quien le había pegado con la barra de metal, que justamente se le acercaba.**

**-mierda, y justo a mi- se maldecía Kia, viendo que el hombre se le acercaba más.**

**-¡No la toquen!- grito alguien desde las alturas.**

**Los cuatro tipos miraron hacia arriba; justo en la cornisa del edificio había un muchacho con dos espadas, una en cada mano, y una badana atada en la cabeza.**

**-¿Quién es ese tipo?- pregunto quien había retenido a Kia.**

**-no importa- dijo el jefe (Quien golpeo a Kia), se dio vuelta hacia Zoro, -¡oye chico, no hay porque pelearse... ¿la compartiremos entre todos que te parece?!- le propuso el hombre. Kia miro levemente hacía arriba, aun con dolor en su cabeza.**

**-nunca- respondió secamente Zoro, salto desde arriba y llego al piso en segundos, agarro fuertemente sus katanas y atacó, haciendo un torbellino que corto a la mitad, a la mayoría de los tipos.**

**-Kia, ¿Esta bien?- le pregunto Zoro, acercándosele.**

**-si... creo- dijo con una voz de dolor en su cuerpo.**

**Raramente, uno de los tipos parecía aun vivo.**

**-¿te crees mucho por salvar a tu novia eh?- le pregunto, Zoro lo miro con cara del demonio.**

**-parece el demonio, pero; se que ha esto no sobrevivirás- le dijo, sosteniendo un pequeño aparato metálico, al presionar en el centro; empezó a hacer un pequeño titileo de detonación.**

**Zoro cargo a Kia rápidamente, y salto entre ambas paredes para llegar como pudiera al techo; justo cuando pisaba el borde; una gran explosión, apareció por detrás de él.**

**-no creas que me mataras tan fácilmente- dijo serio, y miro a Kia en sus brazos, estaba dormida o desmallada, Zoro no estaba seguro pero lo mejor seria llevarla de nuevo a la habitación del departamento.**

**A las horas, Kia despertó; pudo ver que por la ventana se estaba haciendo de noche.**

**Zoro la había acostado en la cama, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba la remera de Zoro, posiblemente se la hubiera puesto cuando la acostó, su ropa de cuero estaba apoyada en la silla del escritorio al lado de ella, y Zoro estaba dormido a un costado contra la pared.**

**-me salvo- se susurro al verlo acostado a un costado y sin su remera, ya que se la había dado a ella. Kia sentía que quería llorar, pero no estaba del todo segura del por que.**

**Se levanto, dejo la remera de Zoro arriba de la cama; y entro al baño.**

**Zoro despertó cuando escucho que la ducha se estaba usando, supuso que Kia se había ido a bañar.**

**Kia estaba parada frente a la ducha, sintiendo como el agua caía sobre si, aun pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana; se rasco levemente el golpe que le habían dado en la cabeza, cerró la canilla y se dio vuelta para tomar la toalla que estaba en un caño en la pared. Se seco la cara, pero al darse vuelta... por poco que no pega un grito, si no que callo sentada contra pared al ver a alguien tan cerca.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto asustada.**

**-nada... ¿que nunca viste a un jefe supervisar a sus empleados?- le pregunto la joven rubia que estaba frente a ella.**

**-pero... ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Kia. Mandinga sonrío y se le acerco a al cara.**

**-veo que te llevas bien con Roronoa ¿no es así?- le pregunto cruzando lo brazos, Kia asintió levemente con la cabeza, -bien... la infidelidad esta en el contrato a seguir; Zoro ya tenia pecados capitales, como la pereza. Pero si corrompe uno como la lujuria, el contrato se da vuelta... y no creo que desde aquí vaya a saber que sus compañeros están muertos- le explico.**

**-pero, no puedo hacerlo; su voluntad es mucho más fuerte que su gusto por otra mujer- le dijo, -aun que lo provoque, no reacciona- le explico. Mandinga la miro seria; y se arrodillo frente a ella casi acorralándola.**

**-por algo es que te di... dos buenas razones para atraer a los corredores- le dijo, señalando su pecho; -además, de un cuerpo que toda mujer anhela... lo único que debes hacer es que olvide sus vínculos, que se obsesione por ti, ¡como todos los corredores que han llegado a esta instancia!- le dijo enojada; Kia tenia la mirada baja, siempre hacia lo mismo, un los hombres caían a la primera. Pero Zoro era distinto; la esquivaba, era fuerte y no parecía interesado en ella.**

**Mandinga se levanto y camino dos pasos al lado contrario.**

**-y... ¿Qué hago?- le pregunto lastimosa a la segunda mano del diablo. Mandinga la miro divertida.**

**-sedúcelo, atráelo a ti de forma que no pueda dejarte en paz un segundo; igualmente parece que tu también tienes algo de ganas de hace eso, ¿no es así?- le pregunto, sonrío; y desapareció como siempre lo hacía.**

**Kia se quedo sentada; tenía la suerte, de que cada vez que terminaba la condena de un lugar, ella olvidaba lo que sucedía en aquella ciudad.**

**-tendré que esforzarme más- se dijo, se levanto del suelo y encamino a la puerta, miro un segundo el espejo.**

**Zoro seguía dormido, pero despertó cuando escucho un fuerte ruido de algo caer; vino del baño. Bostezo y se levanto.**

**-Kia, ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto, golpeando levemente la puerta.**

**-si, solo se callo el un cajón que tenia el botiquín- explico, Zoro seguía con los ojos entre abiertos mirando al costado opuesto, -esta todo bien- escucho de parte Kia y escucho que se habría la puerta.**

**Zoro miro de reojo la cama, soñando con poder dormir un poco más, pero allí se dio cuenta de que la ropa de Kia y su remera estaban allí.**

**-Kia... si no tienes mi remera, ni tu ropa, ¿Qué tienes pues...- Zoro se detuvo cuando vio al cara de Kia, y no pudo evitar ver que estaba desnuda ante él.**

**-¿pasa algo Zoro?- pregunto inocentemente Kia.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: El titulo lo dice todo, además, yo también me tente a subirlo antes.

Ahora, Zoro se ve en un gravísimo conflicto ante un complot de Mandinga y Kia, aun que mayormente de Mandinga, ¿Podrá resistir Zoro la tentación?.

**Agradecimiento a los Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Como lo dijiste, no se la dejare fácil a Zoro; además, están en un mundo cualquiera. Incluso podría ser algún país del mundo actual pero muy corrupto; aun que me gusta decir que es otro mundo.

**Flames To Dust**

En si Zoro deberá tener MUCHA fuerza para soportar todas las tentaciones que le aran pasar ella, y, sin muchas ganas, Kia.

**Nemo Robin**

Hacia tiempo que se me había ocurrido poner a Kia en un formato humano, pero no sabía donde; por cierto muy buen capitulo y, creo que Kia aceptaría a cualquiera en el club de fans de Zoro.

Con algo de suerte, tendré listo el capitulo para el sábado; gracias por leer.

**Próximo capitulo****; Resiste como roca **_**(sábado 6 de junio de 2009)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Por cierto, quisiera saber; como varios saben Zoro deve ganar una nueva habilidad a la mitad de su camino, él ya la tiene pero no sabe usarla. A mi me encantaria que tubiera algo que ver el Viento (Que significa livertad) o con animal parecidos a Kia (caballos).**

**_¿Ustedes que opinan? Si tiene más ideas, comentadlas en sus reviews, plis._**


	22. Resistente como roca

**Capitulo 22:**** Resistente como roca**

**-¿pasa algo Zoro?- pregunto inocentemente Kia. Zoro se puso de espaldas enseguida.**

**-¿me podrías decir que haces "así"?- le pregunto Zoro, con la cabeza baja y con los ojos cerrados, aun así algo colorado.**

**-¿"así", como?- le pregunto Kia, haciendo que no entendía.**

**-pues... digo "así", por que no tienes ropa- le dijo algo molesto.**

**-¿y hay algún problema con ello?- le pregunto acercándose a su lado. Zoro miro para el lado contrario para el que se encontraba ella.**

**-vale Kia, hazme un favor y viste ¿ok?- le pidió gruñendo el espadachín.**

**-pero no vale, si los hombres pueden andar sin camisa por que no las mujeres ¿eh?- le reprocho. Zoro giro para verla seria a la cara.**

**-por que la cultura en la que cualquiera humano se cría, la mujer debe ser así... no se si tu te habrás criado en el infierno... pero lo que quieras que estés intentando no funcionará- le dijo casi gritándole y mirándole fijo, dejando a Kia algo sorprendida.**

**-permiso- le dijo y se encerró en el baño. Kia se quedo pasmada.**

**-ningún hombre había sobrepasado esta prueba, todos caían directos en la trampa y los terminaba asesinando- se dijo para dentro, -él es fuerte- miro pasa abajo, -demasiado, tengo que idear algo más... aun que, ¿Qué hago para tentarlo?- se quedo pensando mientras miraba la puerta cerrada.**

**Dentro Zoro estaba sentado en el piso, mirando el techo.**

**-¿Qué esta tratando de hacer esta tipa?- se pregunto mirando el techo, sucio por grandes marcas de humedad.**

**-al llegar a este mundo, cambio. Intenta de atraerme hacía ella- se dijo despacio, pero luego recordó algo grave.**

_**... En este mundo tengo la prioridad de que puedo matarlos- comento.**_

_**-¿Cómo es eso de que puedes matarlos?- pregunto alertado Zoro, dándose vuelta.**_

_**-solo puedo matarlos si se vuelven completamente mal locos o si hacen algo que me perjudique de una forma realmente particular- dijo, y dirigió la mirada a Zoro, -la mayoría de los hombres que llegan a este lugar tiene mucha suerte de seguir vivos, y lamentablemente cuando me ven a mi en esta forma, le agarra la locura sexual y hay es cuando puedo matarlos- le dijo.**_

**-ahí esta- se dijo, sentándose -es una clase de trampa; cualquier tipo que vea a Kia la deseara al instante y al intentar aprovecharse de ella, Kia los mata- se dijo, se volvió a apoyar contra la pared.**

**-no debe ser culpa suya- pensó, -es... culpa de ella- se dijo algo enojado.**

**Fuera de allí, Kia estaba sentada sobre la cama; aun sin ropa.**

**-¿Qué hago?- se pregunto, -ningún hombre había pasado más allá de este día- se dijo, pensando en algo de cómo convencerlo.**

**Aun conservaba insititos animales y al estar en aquel mundo ganaba pensamientos humanos; pero, uno que nunca se le había concedido, era el sentimiento de amor.**

**Ni siquiera se veía atraída a animal es de su raza, su vida siempre fue solitaria; ¿Cómo iba a querer ahora que n hombre caiga en sus brazos solo por que tiene un buen cuerpo?**

**-y... hasta hace un par de años atrás esta técnica servia- se dijo, pero se distrajo un segundo para pasarse la mano por la frente, estaba sudando; aun que no entendía por que.**

**Miro de costado y vio un pequeño termómetro, que marcaba casi 45 grados de térmica en el lugar.**

**-¿desde cuando hace esta temperatura a la noche?- se pregunto, recordando que la temperatura nunca superaba lo 34 grados, algo raro pasaba.**

**Zoro sintió algo parecido; ya que se había quedado dormido (Que extraño), y había empezado a soñar; primero, que estaba en una bañera pero con su ropa puesta, luego de salir del baño, aun mojado bajo por las escaleras de la extraña casa, se encontró con un cumpleaños (Raramente por ahí estaba yo). Extrañado salio al patio y se dio cuenta que era una casa costera ya que veía el mar detrás de unas dunas a lo lejos; aun que de alguna manera muy loca todo el lugar estaba congelado.**

**-hola- saludo alguien a su lado.**

**-¡¿Ace, que haces acá?!- le grito a su lado, al encontrar el hermano de su capitán.**

**-eh... no estoy seguro... ¿tu sabes por que todo el lugar esta congelado?- le pregunto.**

**-eh... no- le dijo.**

**-¿que?, se supone que en tu sueño tu deberías saber lo que pasa- le reprocho.**

**-¿mi sueño?- pregunto Zoro desconcertado.**

**-si, ¿quieres despertar?- le propuso Ace.**

**-eh... si se puede- le respondió el espadachín.**

**-con mucho gusto- le dijo, empujándolo que de alguna manera Zoro cayo a una clase de poso sin fondo, -saludo a mi hermanito de mi parte- le dijo Ace, acocándose de un costado.**

**En aquel momento Zoro despertó, se rasco un momento al cabeza; se levanto. El lugar parecía sofocante; se mojo la cara y al mirarse al espejo pudo ver que aun así hacía mucho calor.**

**Salio del cuarto esperando ver a Kia vestida; pero al mirar sobre la cama, quedo más duro que una estatua.**

**-hola Zoro- saludo simplemente Kia sentada en la cama contra el respaldo de la cama, vestida; pero vio que Zoro no se movía.**

**-¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto, sentándose.**

**-Robin... – fue lo primero que susurro, Kia miro de reojo el termómetro; más de 52 grados de temperatura. Desde ya, ella era una ilusión de Robin para los ojos de Zoro.**

**-Zoro, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto parándose y caminando un poco hacía él.**

**Pero sin darse cuenta, Zoro la abrazo en menos de unos segundos.**

**-me parece increíble... volver a verte- le dijo, susurrándole al oído.**

**-Zoro... veras, que yo...- respondió demasiado tarde; ya que al verse enfrentados, para el le fue inevitable darle un beso.**

**Kia no se movió; plan ideado o no, Zoro caía de una forma u otra. En un momento se miraron a la cara, pero Zoro se quedo mirándola algo serio.**

**-¿pasa algo?- le pregunto, intentando de sonar firme. Zoro bajo la mirada.**

**-Kia, por favor; no me engañes- le pidió, -sé, que tu no eres Robin- le dijo, soltándola y retrocediendo.**

**-pero... ¿Cómo sabes que no soy Robin?- le sonrío tiernamente, acercándose y tomándole la cara. Zoro detuvo su brazo.**

**-en 1º lugar; sé que Robin no habla de esa forma, y en 2º lugar; Robin me lleva bastante altura y tu eres más petiza que yo- le sonrío levemente, y satisfecho de su aclaración.**

**La dejo a un costado y se dirigió al balcón para ver hacía afuera; por su parte Kia, se enojo y se olvida a poyar contra la cama.**

**-Mandinga tal vez me querrá matar pero no lo logro- se enojo consigo misma, pero vio que Zoro se le volvió a acercar.**

**-hey Kia, se me ocurrió algo para no tener más problemas entre nosotros- le propuso Zoro.**

**-¿y... cual es la idea?- pregunto Kia.**

**Al rato...**

**-Zoro entiendo que tenga ideas; algunas veces son efectivas y otras veces no tanto, pero... ¡¡HACIA FALTA QUE ME ATARAS PARA NO TENER PROBLEMAS!!- grito enloquecida Kia, atada con un par de sabanas a un costado de la habitación.**

**-shh... ¿no ves que intento dormir?- le dijo Zoro, acostado en la cama.**

**-¡no me importa un bledo... Zoro no vale que me ates!- grito, -¡si no seguiré gritando todas la noche!- volvió a gritar, pero esta vez; Zoro ya se había dormido.**

**-¡¡Zoro, no te duermas!!- le grito, pero Zoro ni titubeo, -¡¡vale, menso despierta!!- le gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, aun que Zoro no se movió en toda la noche. **

**-sigo pensando que es injusto- le dijo, cuando apenas se despertó Zoro.**

**-tranquila, mañana ya nos vamos de aquí ¿no es así?- pregunto limpiándose los ojos de recién levantado.**

**-si, mañana a las 6 de la tarde- le dijo, -¡pero suéltame, que no me gusta estar atada!- le lloriqueo.**

**-no te pasara nada... si yo sobreviví 9 días sin comer tu podrás sobrevivir 1 días y medio- le respondió.**

**-pero esa no es la cuestión- le reprochaba, sabiendo que Zoro no cambiaria de parecer.**

**Un graznido llamo al atención de ambos, un pájaro estaba posado en el barandal del balcón.**

**-eso es...- se dijo Kia.**

**-¡un fénix!- dijo Zoro sonriente, ya abriendo la puerta.**

**En el Thousand Sunny;**

**-¡al fiiiiin!- grito alguien contento desde la cubierta, todo el mundo salio a ver que pasaba afuera. Choper saltaba de un lado al otro.**

**-¡al fin, una carta de Zoro!- les respondió sonriente.**

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_ A un fin y al cabo, no fue tan duro lo que tubo que pasar (creo yo); ya que pensaba dejarse aun más difícil, pero ya que.

El poder de Zoro ya casi lo tengo decidido pero quisiera saber que dicen los lectores, así que espero sus reviews a gusto.

_Agradecimiento de los Reviews:_

**Gabe Logan**

Como veras Robin fue tanto su punto de apoyo como casi su caída, pero por suerte Zoro no es tan tarado como parece. Por cierto, muy bueno el capitulo de One Baby; yo pronto subiré el 2º capitulo de Con el mar en Contra (eso espero).

**Flames To Dust**

Desde ya Zoro es muy especial y como veras es muy fuerte para su mirada... (Además de atractivo, y pensar que el otro día charle con una nakama del cole y me dijo que le parecía lindo Zoro). En fin, sin salirse del tema, espero que sepas ofrecerme algo nuevo, aun que desde ya los "poderes" son más bien dones (Tales como algunos tienen un don especial para dibujar, para escribir, para tocar un instrumento, cosas por el estilo).

**Próximo capitulo;**** Camino al mar **_**(Sábado 13 de Junio del 2009).**_

_**Miles de saludos.**_


	23. Camino al mar

**Capitulo 23****: Camino al mar**

**Compañeros, al fin les puedo decir algo; en verdad estuve dando tantas vueltas que no parado en casi ningún momento; en realidad si he tenido algo de tiempo para descansar pero estos últimos días fueron difíciles. Estuve viajando por diferentes, no estoy seguro, pero creo que he viajado a diferentes mundos. Haciendo un repaso creo que llegue a épocas más pasadas y futuras, aun sigo sin entender que hacia un plato de metal volando en el cielo (Dejen no quiero confundirlos). Me encontrado con los más increíbles guerreros, pero no he tenido tiempo de endentarme a ninguno, aun que, capitán, creo que hubieras dado cualquier cosa por pelear con un tío que era realmente y fuerte y, no se como, le crecía una peluca rubia. Como terminaran de ver, he recorrido mucho y estoy con ansias de volver a ver el mar, ya que estoy en un desierto; y además en vuestro mundo. Prometo contarles miles de cosas cuando vuelva y de seguro que este mes pasara más rápido de lo que parece. Luffy, Choper, Brook; espero que se estén entrenando pienso, tener un practica con cada uno cuando vuelva. Franky y Usop, cuiden el barco, que cuando llegue quiero verlo tal cual y como cuando me fui. Nami, cejas de remolí.. Sanjy, sigan con sus ideales no quiero verlos diferentes al volver. Robin, a ti, te deseo que sigas feliz y sonriente, tal y como eres, así me agradas, tú y cada uno de mis nakamas. Tal vez la marina nos odie, nos crean demonios o sanguinarios, pero yo se que lo nuestro no es rebeldía o nos juntamos por provecho; todos tenemos nuestras metas. Y quiero cumplir la mía; junto con cada uno de ustedes a mi lado y cumpliendo sus sueños también.**

**Saludos, Zoro.**

**P.D: Luffy, no se como, pero creo que Ace te manda saludos; ****no me preguntes por que.**

**P.D2: Kia también les manda saludos mudos.**

* * *

**Una vez leída la carta; todos se miraron, sorprendidos por lo escrito por Zoro, nunca antes se había expresado así, y les sorprendía que el amargado y dormilón espadachín se viera tan acorralado por sus sentimientos que los demostrara de tal manera.**

**En el desierto, ya era de tarde; Zoro había estado casi todo el día, desde que mando la carta, apoyado contra la baranda, esperando la respuesta. Y por su parte, Kia seguía atada... para enojo de ella.**

**-¿Zoro, ya me puedes liberar?- le grito desde dentro.**

**-no-. Kia hizo puchero.**

**Al medio minuto.**

**-¿Y ahora?- volvió a preguntar.**

**-no- volvió a responde Zoro.**

**-¿por que?-.**

**-por que no-.**

**-¿y por que no?-. Zoro suspiro molesto.**

**-por que no quiero tener problemas- respondió.**

**-¿por que?-.**

**-por que no quiero defraudar a mi mismo ni a Robin-.**

**-¿por que?-.**

**-por que... ¿podrías dejar de preguntar "por que"?- le dijo molesto.**

**-¿por que?- dijo picara. Zoro se dio vuelta y no contesto.**

**-hey Zoro no me ignores- le dijo de lejos, -¿Por qué me ignoras eh?- le pregunto, -¿por que? ¿Por que?, ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por que?- pregunta continuamente hasta que Zoro se le acerco.**

**-mmm.... ¡nmmmnnnn neeeee mmmm!- al menos intentaba de decir Kia, con una cinta en la boca; Zoro volvió a salir y sonrío levemente, cuando vio al fenix acercarse.**

**Al parecer, sus nakamas le deseaban mucha suerte; parecía que últimamente los atacaban muy seguido buques de la marina, pero siempre salían ilesos. Con aquella carta le llego una foto que se habían tomado en esos instantes para mandarla con la carta. Todos sonreían, ellos no habían cambiado en nada; miro la foto y abrazo con la mirada a cada uno que se encontraba en la foto.**

**Se volvió a recostar; Kia, amordazada, lo miraba, estaba segura que ya estaría dormido pero sonreía de una forma especial; aun que se preguntara de por que sonreía así ya que los sentimientos que tenia no le permitían saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Zoro al ver la foto, Kia suspiro y apoyo contra la pared, no tardo en dormirse.**

**A al mañana siguiente debían preparar todo ya que, como Kia no era un wolfest debían llegar a las nubes de otra forma.**

**Entre aquella torre de hierro que había visto Zoro, era la punta más alta donde podrían subir a la sima y cambiar de mundo.**

**Las cuatro y media de la tarde, una moto atraviesa el desierto.**

**-Kia, ¿hace cuanto que manejas esta cosa?- le pregunto Zoro, algo difícil por el ruido que se producía; sentado en el segundo asiento de la moto.**

**-hace... no lo se, creo que un año o dos, no estoy segura- le respondía; la torre era gigante, pero su seguridad fue fácilmente vencida... el problema vendría más adelante.**

**En el ascensor,**

**-ya pasaron diez minutos, ¿falta mucho?- le pregunto, sentado del lado derecho, mientras Kia permanecía parada del lado izquierdo.**

**-mira tenemos que ir al piso 1740 y recién vamos por el 30- le explico.**

**Media hora después, tanto Zoro como Kia estaban sentados en el ascensor.**

**-¿falta mucho?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-faltan 100 pisos más- explico.**

**A los 50 minutos después.**

**-Zoro despierta que ya llegamos- le decía, mientras lo sacudía para que despertara.**

**-eh, ¿ya es de día?- pregunto aun somnoliento...**

**-¡auch!- grito fuertemente Zoro, y ambos salieron de lugar llegando al techo.**

**-¿para que me diste una cachetada?- le pregunto enojado Zoro a Kia.**

**-para que despiertes- le dijo, mientras que Zoro tenia una mejilla con la mano de Kia marcada.**

**Llegaron a una plataforma que casi se tocaban las nubes, que raramente estaban oscuras.**

**-no iremos, al fin- se suspiro Zoro.**

**-Zoro- dijo Kia levemente, -toma- dijo, dándole un puñal en una funda que parecía de material.**

**-¿que?... pero-.**

**-esta daga fue la que mato a muchos corredores, me prometí que el primero que pudiera pasar esta prueba se la daría... tómala- le dijo, cerrándola en su mano.**

**-esta bien- se resigno Zoro, ambos miraron para arriba.**

**Un rayo demostró su esplendor, y desaparecieron del lugar.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Muy, peor verdaderamente improvisado; disculpen si no es de su agrado saben... -.-U

No he tenido casi nada de tiempo, pero aquí estoy nonU

Ya he decidido un poder para Zoro, le agradezco a Flames To Dust, aunq eu pienso hacer algo parecido; quiero modificarlo para así me favorece en algunos capítulos al por venir.

**Agradecimientos de los Reviews**:

Flames To Dust

Como veras, Zoro fue muy creativo y se le ocurrió la gran idea de atar a Kia; al fin también creo que termino siendo una buena idea jugar a los indios. El otro día leí un par de fics tuyos, muy buenos; y gracias a lo del poder, usare algo de eso, y cosas que me sé, gracias.

Nemo Robin

Que bueno que hallas terminado o al menos un parte del cole, a mí me falta mucho; en fin, si, Mandinga es mala por que es mismísima mano derecha de diablo, pero que el vamos a hacer. Por cierto, que buena publicidad que le das al club de fans de Zoro, kia te lo agradece.

Y nos falta ver, como será Drako, ¿comió la Draco Draco no mi? Y se transformara en un dragón de fuego, por eso resiste tanto al calor? XD

**Próximo capitulo;**** El escudo de Aquiles **_**(Sábado 20 de Junio de 2009)**_


	24. El escudo de Aquiles

**Capitulo 24****: El escudo de Aquiles**

**La imagen era, un prado verde con ovejas pastando tranquilamente; de pronto de escucha algo gritar levemente, y el grito se hace cada vez más fuerte, hasta que algo se estrella contra la tierra, dejando un cráter de tamaño mediano en el suelo.**

**-que golpazo-, Zoro se levanto rascándose la cabeza. Miro a su alrededor, -¿donde rayos estoy?- se pregunto.**

**Escucho unos aleteos sobre él, al alzar la vista; la familiar imagen de un extraño animal se acercaba a tierra. Kia aterrizo en el suelo, Zoro sonrío levemente al ver que ya no tendría más problemas con ella.**

**-Kia...- llamo levemente Zoro, Kia asintió con al cabeza, -¡¿POR QUE ME DEJASTE CAER DE CABEZA AL PISO CUANDO PUDISTE HAVERME AYUDADO?!- le grito enojado, Kia miro pensativa.**

**-me dio flojera- comentó. Zoro suspiro resignado.**

**-hey Zoro, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- le pregunto Kia a su corredor, Zoro la miro expectativo, -¿me podrías contar que paso en la ciudad del desierto?- pregunto.**

**Zoro se petrifico al segundo y un frío increíble recorrió su espalda.**

**-¿no lo recuerdas?- le pregunto sorprendido.**

**-no, Mandinga me saca los recuerdos de se lugar cada vez que me voy- le explico, -¿me vas a contar que paso?- insistió.**

**-eh...- dijo incomodo Zoro, sin evitar ponerse colorado.**

**-¿me vas a decir?- le pregunto Kia.**

**-no... Es mejor que no lo sepas- le propuso, se dio vuelta caminando hacía un árbol cercano.**

**-pero... ¿paso algo que no me quieras decir?- volvió a preguntar.**

**-tranquila... te juro que no paso nada extraño- le aviso.**

**-vale... se que hay algo que no has contado- le insistía mientras trotaba levemente a su lado.**

**Una vez en su mundo, en aquella pequeña isla, que parecía ser de la Gran Línea, parecía que faltaría muy poco; faltaba exactamente un mes, y hacía dos días de que Zoro estaba en su mundo, cuando en la tripulación recién se entero que Zoro estaba devuelta por su mundo.**

**Era el mediodía, cada quien hacía algo; además de que Choper, se la pasaba mucho tiempo en la torre del vigía entrenando, Usop y Luffy pescaban mientras se cuestionaban las aventuras que podía tener Zoro, Franky estaba unos pisos abajo martillando algo y sonriendo pensando que faltaba tan poco, Brook estaba en la cubierta raramente entrenando levemente la esgrima mientras tarareaba una canción para dentro, Sanjy preparaba algo de comer, Robin estaba arriba tenia un libro, pero dentro de este tenia guardada la carta que Zoro le había mandado hacía tiempo ya, ella misma se había dado cuenta que la leía varias veces al día; miro un momento para delante al ver a Nami acercarse con un vaso de jugo en la mano y en la otra el diario.**

**-buenos días Nami- sonrío la arqueóloga.**

**-igualmente- respondió apoyando levemente en la baranda, -el clima de hoy en muy bueno, parece que no tendremos tormentas ni problemas por un tiempo- respondió, mientras levantaba el diario para leer las noticias de tapa.**

**El vaso de Nami callo de sus manos y callo al piso, rompiéndose sin remedio; la mayoría dirigió una mirada extraña a Nami. Esta parecía petrificada ante el diario.**

**-es sobre Zoro- dijo con un hilo de voz, todos saltaron a ver lo que pasaba; solo Choper y Franky no prestaron atención, uno por que no lo escucho y otro por que parecía más interesando en su entrenamiento que en un diario.**

**Pero al contarla en grupo todos se sorprenderían, más se quedarían tiesos como Nami.**

"**Roronoa Zoro fue visto en isla al principio de la Gran Línea y descubierto cuando mataba a 10 niños del pueblo Mirainy".**

**El titulo decía cosas muy serias.**

**-"Se ha vuelto a ver al famoso cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro, de quien se creía muerto ya que no se le veía hace más de medio año y se creía que se habría separado de su tripulación. **

**En los sucesos del pueblo Mirainy, diez niños de entre cuatro meses y tres años, fueron asesinados ante sus madres por el anteriormente señalado cazaren compensas; el único mensaje que se pudo apreciar de su padre, fue en una pared en el lado oeste de la ciudad, en el cual estaba escrito con sangre, la cual se cree que es del mismo pirata, la siguiente insignia; ****, bajo esta leyenda esta escrito en nombre de Roronoa Zoro"- leyó Nami; la nota seguía pero eran solo testimonios de las madres y personas que habían estado presentes en el lugar.**

**En la cabina del Thousand Sunny, todos se quedaron callados.**

**-él no lo habrá hecho por una buena razón- corto Choper, sentado para atrás en el sillón en su forma hibrida.**

**-desde ya, Zoro no es capaz de hacer algo así, no mataría a nadie que no le pareciera malo- comento Sanjy.**

**-en realidad, lo que el escribió en la pared de la ciudad tiene sentido- dijo Robin, sentada junto a los demás en la mesa.**

**-dice: "No caigan en aquellas garras que te llaman y te atraen con supuesto increíbles pactos; a menos que sean asesinos de sangre congelada no podrán sobrepasar las pruebas que vendrán luego. No caigan en su tentación, si no; miles de almas se irán al infierno",** **significaría; que no sean tentados por el diablo como le paso a él, por que si no; solo personas sin sentimientos podrán sobrepasar pruebas como la que acabo de hacer Zoro- explico Robin.**

**-oigan, y piensen que si esa chica demonio quiere ponerle retos más difíciles al final de su recorrido este seria uno- dijo Usop.**

**-en fin- irrumpió Luffy con la mirada baja, -sabemos que lo hace por que quiere volver con nosotros- dijo, levantando la vista algo serio.**

**-hay que tener confianza en él- acepto Franky. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.**

**-él lo dijo, nosotros estamos juntos por que el destino y nuestros sueños nos unieron- agrego Sanjy.**

**-¡si!- dijeron todos al unísono.**

**Por otra parte, lejana; Zoro estaba sentado frente a un río y Kia sentada no muy lejos.**

**-aun no entiendo- comento Kia, luego de un largo silencio, -no entiendo como es que ni titubeas cuando tienes que matar a un ladrón, y estas media hora para enojarte por haber matado a un par de niños- le comento.**

**-no es lo mismo- dijo sin mucho carisma Zoro.**

**-ya veo... pero, ¿entonces por que te cortas?- volvió a preguntar.**

**Zoro miro su mano, en la cual tenia marcada diez rayas desde el comienzo de su mano hasta su antebrazo.**

**-es por todas las vidas, que pudiendo tener un gran futuro, que las destruí- dijo serio.**

**-ya veo... pareces un emo- se dijo para dentro, pero miro a Zoro, este parecía entristecido. Kia le miro, y quedaron callados por un rato.**

**-¿escuchaste eso?- pregunto Zoro.**

**Kia levanto sus orejas en señal de sorpresa.**

**-no, no he escuchado nada- respondió. Zoro se levanto y cruzo el río, camino un rato por el bosque; hasta llegar a un árbol realmente gigantesco con unos símbolos grabados.**

**-¿Qué es lo que escuchabas?- le pregunto Kia a su lado.**

**-creo que era... esto- dijo tocando las marcas, parecían letras pero eran solo líneas y expresiones extrañas.**

**Zoro se quedo un segundo en silencio.**

**-"arma contraria"- dijo Zoro levemente, -eso dice- comento. Kia le miro extrañada; Zoro volvió a mirar los símbolos.**

**-"si un... arma, te llevo hasta aquí; usa él arma contraria para safarte de esta"- leyó sin pensar, -¿el arma contraria?- se pregunto una vez que lo leyó en voz alta.**

**-tal vez... hable de la espada- dijo Kia, Zoro le miro. -si la ****Sandai Kitetsu, con la cual hiciste el poder para usar el**** Kyūtoryū; tal vez esa espada de oro represente otra cosa****- le dijo, Zoro miro la espada; y una brisa suave paso por ellos.**

**-¡¿escuchaste eso?!- le pregunto rápidamente Zoro a Kia.**

**-eh- se dijo Kia, -¿pudiste escuchar esa voz en el viento?- le pregunto Kia sorprendida.**

**-si, dijo; "Que tengas suerte Kia"- dijo sin poder creerlo.**

**-imposible... tienes el sentir de un Karkadam- le dijo sorprendida de Zoro, pero este, en vez de sorprenderse se confundió.**

**-y... ¿Qué rayos es un Karkadam?- pregunto.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Alguito, no más, improvisado; ahora quiero contar muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, ¡Quiero matar a mi profesor de Lenguaje!.

Y por otra parte, he tenido en cuenta muchas cosas para el nuevo poder de Zoro, desde la idea de Flames To Dust hasta ideas que saque de mis libros.

Además, tengo previsto el final; se reencontraran viejos y nuevos amigos, todos asistirán a la ayuda de Zoro y sus amigos ante una gran guerra que se avecina; y alguien muy importante en la historia... morirá. ¿Quién será?.

Para saber todo eso tendrán que seguir leyendo y esperar a ver que se me ocurre.

(Por cierto, quiero matar a mi profesor de lengua, ya que, aun que sea muy bueno explicando y tenga buen humor... Cree que las mujeres estamos en una casa para seguir lo que los hombres manda y para barrer... ¡ISMAEL TE QUIERO MATAR, TENE EN CUENTA QUE HAY MUJERES QUE HACEN MUCHAS COSAS ADEMÁS DE LOS DEVERES DEL HOGAR ¿SABES?!). Como verán me quería desquitar con algo.

**Agradecimiento de los reviews**:

_**Flames To Dust**_

Bue, tus ideas del futuro para el fic son muy buenas; aun que tengo todo más o menos planeado. Por cierto, Zoro espero poder ver si soportaba a Kia, pero ya era suficientes tantos por ques, aun que tampoco la quiso tirar dentro de otro lado; si no sabía que se iba a olvidar donde... (Como ves que él se pierde re fácil).

_**Gabe Logan**_

Que bueno que te allá interesado, pronto vendrán cosas más increíbles y al final, serán realmente descabelladas y locas. Jeje

_**Nemo Robin**_

Todavía me duele la mano por la mordida de Kia, pero me alcanzo para escribir el fic. Como veras, Kia no tiene mucha paciencia; aun que tenga seis años en su forma de animal, (El otro día hice miles de cuentas) y saque que 6 años de caballos equivalían a 18 nuestros. En fin, veremos como les va a Kia y Zoro en el camino, y que ara Drako, también.

_**Zorokriz**_

Hola, cuanto tiempo!!!, jeje, Que bueno que te allá gustado; y más adelante faltara otra carta más, la cual ser la ultima; pero las cosas se ven entretenidas así que te agradezco tu review.

**Próximo Capitulo****; Petición **_**(Sábado 27 de Mayo del 2009)**_


	25. Petición

**Capitulo 25: Petición**

**-y... ¿Qué rayos es un Karkadam?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-es... un ciervo, blanco, con un solo cuerno- le explico Kia.**

**-¿un unicornio?- pregunto Zoro girando la cabeza hacía un lado.**

**-tu lo conocerás así; pero hablando del Karkadam, es un animal realmente increíble y tu heredaste como poder el oído de ese animal- le dijo, dejando a Zoro pensativo.**

**-entonces, ¿Por qué puede escuchar lo que estaba escrito en este árbol y también escuche una voz en el viento?- pregunto, volviendo a mirar el árbol con las marcas.**

**-teniendo el sentir de un Karkadam puedes escuchar miles de cosas que otros no pueden; los escritos que están en ese árbol están en leguaje muerto y debes saber que ese idioma es especial, el más antiguo del mundo, y usualmente algo de espíritu de otra persona se siente cuando se leen esas letras, por eso puedes entenderlas sin saber ese idioma- explico deliberadamente Kia.**

**-bien... ¿y el viento?- pregunto rápidamente, para no olvidarse de ningún detalle.**

**-ese viento que pasó... era Lua- explico con un brillo en sus ojos, -era un wolfest, pero, cuando su corredor termino las pruebas dadas por Mandinga, ella murió- explico, bajando las orejas.**

**-espera... ¿y que te pasara a ti cuando termines la prueba con migo?- pregunto preocupado Zoro.**

**-nada; solo ha habido una persona que sobrevivió a dos años y medio de pruebas con migo- explico, -no hay muchos wolfest como yo, así que soy especial para Mandinga, usualmente recorro muchos mundos y conozco personas de muchos lugares- dijo.**

**-bien, una ultima pregunta; ¿Por qué ese wolfest de había vuelto viento?- pregunto el joven espadachín.**

**-los wolfest, no somos muy lejanos a los corredores humanos; también somos seres que le vendimos nuestra alma al diablo, cuando un wolfest muere; se convierte en viento y su espíritu se queda rondando por los aires durante la eternidad- le explico, mirando a un costado.**

**-ya veo; Kia, cuando yo muera... ¿también me convertiré en algo parecido?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-eso no lo sé- dijo mirándolo con sinceridad, -pero, si haces las cosas bien y sigues los mandatos de Dios, tal vez logres ganar un alma y...- no pudo terminar de explicar Kia, que Zoro la interrumpió.**

**-no creo en Dios-. Kia se le quedo mirando.**

**-hace un buen rato que me vengo preguntando; ¿Cómo mierda es que hiciste un pacto con el diablo si no crees en nada?- le pregunto algo extrañada en si.**

**-ni idea, yo solo hice el pacto sin importarme que pasaba, en ese entonces no me importaba tanto otras cosas- dijo, miro a otro lado del bosque.**

**Kia hizo un pequeño puchero, pero enseguida le aconsejo algo a Zoro.**

**-si cierras los ojos, podrás oír mucho más de lo que crees- le dijo Kia.**

**Zoro miro un segundo el bosque a lo lejos y cerro lo ojos.**

**Al principio nada sucedía, pero; escucho... voces de personas que hablaban de un pueblo cercano, incluso escucho peces que se movían en el río por el cual antes habían pasado; desde las hormigas caminando por el suelo hasta los vientos que soplaban, alguno hablaban otros parecían cantar.**

**Zoro abrió sus ojos.**

**-¿y?- le pregunto Kia, -¿Qué escuchaste?- le pregunto esperando algo alentador.**

**-lo de siempre- respondió, -¿A dónde tenemos que ir ahora?- le pregunto, mientras miraba a otro lado. Kia suspiro, pero le respondió.**

**La siguiente semana se la paso destruyendo bases de la marina, y en una casi es atrapado por un almirante; mientras más bases destruía, la marina más lo buscaba.**

*** * ***

**-chicos, Zoro ha vuelto a salir en el diario- aviso Nami una vez más estando en la baranda; ya era la tercera vez en la semana que Zoro salía en la portada; y no solo eso, su recompensa había subido a 250 millones de beries, había destruido ya como 6 o 7 bases de la marina, y los marinos hacían de todo para intentar de de detenerlos, pero nada parecía pararlo.**

*** * ***

**Una vez más, Zoro estaba parado a la orilla del mar, el agua llegaba un poco más alta que sus heridas en sus tobillos; se miraba al mar, el mismo se veía extraño con algo de flequillo en al frente y cabello algo largo por detrás.**

**-me pregunto- se dijo para dentro, -si ellos seguirán igual- se dijo, recordando a sus nakamas y pidiendo que no hallan cambiado. Cerró un momento los ojos.**

**La respiración de Kia, a varios metros de él, acostada en la arena, se sentía a centímetros; pudo escuchar gruñidos y movimientos de reyes del mar a lo lejos; además un barco navegaba en la lejanía, podía escuchar cada madera rechinar levemente con cada ola y a sus tripulantes festejar por la buena pesca del día.**

**Abrió los ojos.**

**Volvió a la playa, y miro a Kia durmiendo.**

**-faltan exactamente 5**** días- se dijo levemente, se sentó a lado de Kia; y la miro pensando que seria de ella luego de que se fuera de su vida.**

**Recordando que él era, apenas, la segunda persona que había podido hablar con ella, y la posible segunda persona que se salvara de las garras de Mandinga.**

**Apoyado en una palmera; miro el cielo que de a poco iban apareciendo estrellas.**

**Kia abrió un ojo levemente, y vio que Zoro tarareaba levemente una canción.**

**Pudo adivinar que se trataba del Sake de Binks, y que estaba recordando a sus nakamas, sonrío y cerró los ojos para dormir.**

*** * ***

**Más allá de la mitad de la Gran Línea, un barco con cabeza de león estaba anclado a la orilla de una isla; la mayoría de los tripulantes del Thousand Sunny estaban dormidos.**

**Una de las jóvenes se levanto de la cama, el calor y alguna que otra cosa la molestaba y le impedía dormir; poniéndose una camiseta salio al techo del Sunny para ver las estrellas.**

**-¿Nami?- una voz conocida la llamo.**

**-Luffy, no te había visto aquí- le dijo a su capitán; que estaba sentado en la baranda aun con su ropa común puesta, parecía que aun no se había acostado.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogo el chico.**

**-nada, solo no podía dormir- respondió, se acerco a la baranda y miro las estrellas. Luffy también dirigió la mirada al cielo.**

**-oi Luffy- llamo la navegante, haciendo que Luffy le prestara atención, -Cuando Zoro vuelva... ¿Seguirás tratándolo como siempre?- le pregunto.**

**-¿Por qué piensas que lo trataría de otra manera?- pregunto confuso el muchacho.**

**-veras- comento Nami, -el día que les leí la noticia de que Zoro había matado a esos niños, te pasaste toda la mañana en la cabeza del Sunny sin decir nada- le dijo.**

**Luffy bajo la mirada.**

**-are de cuenta que nunca dijiste lo de recién... - le dijo mientras miraba serio el mar oscuro, -se... que a Zoro también le habrá costado hacerlo- dijo, -haremos de cuenta que nada de eso paso- dijo.**

**-pero; no podemos negar que Zoro lo hizo, hay pruebas concretas de eso y no se puede desmentir- incluyo Nami.**

**-si... pero el pasado es el pasado- si, alzando la mirada con una leve sonrisa que inspiraba fuerza, -es mejor que vivamos lo que nos pasara y prepararnos para el futuro; que recordar el pasado- dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa alentado. Nami se la devolvió.**

**-nunca vas a cambiar- se dijo para dentro, -creo que ya me ha agarrado sueño; nos veremos a la mañana- le saludo y se fue por donde vino. Luffy se sonrío y miro las estrellas.**

_**-Ace, ¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo?- pregunto un joven Luffy de apenas nueve años. Sentado en el tejado de su casa.**_

_**-no seas idiota, las estrellas son infinitas- le respondió su hermano mayor, sentado junto a él.**_

_**-¿infinitas?- pregunto con curiosidad.**_

_**-significa que dura para siempre y que nunca termina- le explico.**_

_**-ah...- dijo, sorprendiéndose por lo recién descubierto, -oi Ace- llamo una vez más el pequeño, -si las estrellas son infinitas, ¿la vida también es infinita?- pregunto, recordando sus pocos años vividos.**_

_**-por supuesto que no idiota- dijo riendo su hermano, -la vida en realidad es muy corta- respondió, -te cuento; que siempre es mejor ver hacia delante, disfrutar y prepararse para el futuro que lamentarse lo del pasado- le contó su hermano.**_

_**-ya veo- dijo Luffy, y miro las estrellas; -una cosa más, ¿Por qué...?-.**_

_**-Zzzzz.... Zzzzz....- Ace. Luffy se le quedo mirando, y luego miro el cielo.**_

**-las estrellas son infinitas- se dijo para dentro Luffy, y sonrío; se puso de pie y encamino a la entrada de las habitaciones.**

**-que tu suerte sea infinita... nakama- dijo Luffy, mirando el cielo antes de entrar.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Aquí esta otro capi más, en el cual podemos ver un poquitito de lo maduro que es vuestro capitán XD

En fin, ya saben cual es el poder de Zoro, lo que piensa Luffy de él, su nueva recompensa y los escasos días que le quedan a nuestro compañero para reunirse con sus nakamas... ¿O no?

**Agradecimiento a los Reviews**:

**Gabe Logan**

Espero que con este capitulo tus dudas queden resultas, cualquier cosa pregunta. Por cierto, muy bueno el nuevo capi de "El Dilema"; el próximo capitulo se ve que será especial.

**Flames To Dust**

Muy buena idea, le diré a Mandinga que mande a Zoro a matar a mi Prof. de Lengua, aun que se lo pediré una vez que se recupere del resfrío. Jeje . Tranquilo que Zoro deberá aprender a usar este nuevo poder y controlarlo, aun que seria extraño ver a un tipo charlando solo o con el viento. ¿No te parece?

**Mugiwaragirl**

Cuando vi tu review, lo leí y enseguida leí tu profile; me parece que debes ser muy simpática (Además, quien no desearía ser una migiwaragirl???). Te diré que esta muerte, será de alguien importante; ¿De quien? Jejeje

**Nemo Robin**

Cuando vi tu review me dije, -voy a necesitar tiempo- XD. Ok, te mando al foto de mi profe y tu una hoja de Death Note así estamos a mano ¿ok?. Vi que subiste un nuevo capitulo pero no he podido leerlo aun, no he tenido mucho tiempo -.-U Por cierto, hablare con Mandinga y con Kia, con creaciones mias así que se supone que me deven hacer caso. Espero...

Por cierto, la carta dice "Querid**O** Dragonazul: [...]". Discúlpame muchísimo, pero... no me agrada que escriban mi nombre con otros géneros. Aun así, no se si van que soy mujer, por que mi forma de escribir y mis gustos son muy varoneros jeje.

**Próximo capítulos****:..... **

**El final se acerca... Posiblemente queden alrededor de 5 o 6, como mucho 7 u 8 capítulos más de este fic (**Aun que como lo escribo creo que será mucho más -.-U**).**

**Una muerte se acerca... ¿De quien será?... **

**La única pista que llegare a dar... Es que el nombre de este dichoso personaje tiene una I**

**Reencuentro, con viejos y nuevos amigos; nuevos ataques, grandes batallas y un guardián...**

**-"Tanto tiempo sin vernos... mi diablo guardián"-.**

Mírame bien: no soy Superman.

Óyeme mujer, yo soy tu Diablo Guardián.

He venido hasta aquí para seguirte a ti, mi boleto de regreso hace rato lo perdí.

Ya sé lo que dicen si me ven pasar: tengo cola que me pisen y no sé rezar.

_**Próximo capitulo**_**; ****Las lágrimas del viento; el duro adiós a un nakama**


	26. Las lágrimas del viento el duro adiós a

Capitulo algo largo.

* * *

**Capitulo 26:**** Las lágrimas del viento; el duro adiós a un nakama**

**En un barco, notoriamente grande; una persona se encontraba en la cubierta del barco, y miraba el mar.**

**-capitán Smoker- llamo una voz femenina, -le están llamando de un barco de la marina cercano- dijo, llevando en sus manos un den den mushi.**

**-bien Tashigi- respondió, -pero, para la próxima, ponte los anteojos- dijo.**

**Incordialmente, la joven le estaba dando el den den mushi a un poste del barco; una vez más se acerco al marine y este tomo la llamada.**

**-¿si?- pregunto este.**

**-Smoker... supe, es estabas en la cercanías y te llame- dijo una voz sin mucho gusto, era indiscutible su tonada; era Akainu.**

**-no entiendo, ni tengo ganas de saber el propósito o causa de esta llamada; así que no veremos- dijo pero antes de cortar.**

**-es sobre los Sombrero de Paja- llamo el almirante. Smoker respiro fuertemente y exhalo una gran bocana de humo.**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver ellos?- pregunto arto.**

**-escucha bien, 20 naves de guerra y 10 vice almirantes se están preparando para un ataque-.**

**-te diría que ese ataque seria el más absurdo y mal gastado de todo los tiempos si no fuera por que hablamos de ellos- comento.**

**-lo se... a ti también se te escaparon de las manos cuando su capitán irrumpió en la ejecución de su hermano para salvarlo; y con Sengoku ya estamos preparados para darle un buen golpe que no olvidaran- le dijo, con aliento fuerte.**

**-¿si piensan hacer tal desastre?... ¿Para que me habéis llamado a mi?- pregunto el comodoro.**

**-necesitamos toda la ayuda de la marina que podamos; no solo están listo los 10 vice almirantes y las 20 naves; si no que hemos conseguido la ayuda de un Shichibukai y Aokiji ya esta listo para comandar la otra mitad de las tropas- aviso.**

**-sabes que odio a esos tipos-.**

**-si... pero es la única forma; lo aniquilaremos- dijo con malicia.**

**-nos veremos dentro de dos días en el lado oeste de la isla Waldford- aviso y corto.**

**-¿Qué hará comodoro?- pregunto Tashigi a su lado.**

**-una vez; prometí que Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D. Luffy, no se escaparía ni entraría a la Gran Línea, pero lo logro- se dijo.**

**-luego, prometí que no pasaría de la isla de Arabasta, e igual lo hizo- volvió a comentar.**

**-y hace varios meses atrás; me prometí que moriría allí, junto a su hermano; y escaparon, ambos- se dijo algo enojado.**

**-esta es la única oportunidad de arrestarlos, y enviarlos a la ejecución directa- le dijo, -fija rumbo a Waldford- ordeno. La joven asintió y tomo el mando del timón.**

**-esta vez no escaparan Sombrero de Paja-.**

**En otro lugar lejano.**

**-bien, con este edificio ya van diez bases de la marina que destruyo- dijo Zoro, sentado para atrás en el lomo de Kia, mientras esta volaba a una altura importante sobre el mar.**

**-si, pero presiento que deberías guardar fuerzas- le aviso Kia.**

**-eh... ¿y por que?- interrogo Zoro.**

**-por que... el ultimo objetivo; suele ser uno casi imposible o en aquel directamente mueren- comento Kia. Zoro le miro y recostó su espalda sobre Kia. **

**-tranquila, son solo dos días más- le aviso con tranquilidad.**

**-si...- dijo la joven Wolfest, -dos días- dijo sin ánimo.**

**Los dos días eran solo unos minutos; ese tiempo paso volando tanto para los marinos que estaban en la isla Waldford, como para la tripulación del Thousand Sunny que también se dirigían a dicha isla, y para el joven corredor.**

**-¡¿una sola persona?!- le grito Zoro a Kia al escuchar que solo faltaba una única persona para terminar la condena.**

**-si, una sola- respondió Kia con tranquilidad.**

**-¡¿y... y quien es?!- pregunto alterado.**

**-no estoy segura, te llevare al lugar donde esta y te señalare quien es- respondió; para Zoro no había tiempo que perder, era una única persona que lo separaba de sus nakamas, más aun sabiendo que estaba en una isla del nuevo mundo, llamada Waldford.**

**Kia corría a su máxima velocidad, Zoro iba viendo que detrás de aquel tupido bosque que rodeaba la isla, se iba despejando para dar vista al mar.**

**Sonrío, parecía que nunca antes se había sentido así.**

**-Zoro mira eso- dijo Kia al ver al frente, y llegar a un llano verde.**

**El bosque se acababa en un gran prado, seguido por una cuidad y el muelle.**

**-¿que?- se pregunto algo tieso Zoro, al ver a un montón de marines juntos en la zona del prado.**

**-fácilmente debe haber 800 personas- dijo Kia.**

**-¿y a quien de ellas debo matar?- pregunto Zoro mirando a la muchedumbre.**

**-al que esta en la cabeza; en que tiene traje blanco y cabello negro despenado, que parece que recién se acaba de despertar de dormir- comento Kia.**

**Zoro presto atención, y...**

**-no, no puede ser él- se dijo para dentro.**

**-¿lo conoces?- pregunto Kia.**

**-si...- dijo sin poder creerlo, recordando la terrible escena de dos de sus nakamas congelados literalmente, -es un almirante, Luffy peleo contra él, pero... ninguno pudo vencerlo- dijo.**

**Aokiji, el llamado faisán azul; era su victima, estaba seguro de que todos los demás marines no debían tener un cargo muy alto, pero enfrentarse a él, y ganarle, era... **

**-mira- volvió a decir Kia, mirando para arriba; un pájaro de color rojo estaba posado en una rama.**

**-tienes la oportunidad de una carta más- dijo Kia.**

**Rápidamente Zoro escribió algo en un papel que tenia, asegurándose de que sus compañeros sepan su situación pero que no se preocupen.**

**Pudo ver, como el fénix se alejaba sobrepasando a los marines y a su victima.**

**-Kia, dame un atajo hasta que este por encima de él- llamo Zoro poniéndose la bandana en su cabeza, Kia asintió.**

**-te recomiendo algo- dijo Kia, -ponte el pañuelo el en cuello, te queda mejor, y fíjate de usar la espada que te dio el arcángel- dijo. Aun sin comprender mucho, Zoro subió sobre Kia y se lanzo en vuelo.**

**-señor, Akauni; ha llamado diciendo que vallan preparando el ejercito- dijo, un joven de cabello rosa y una herida en su cara.**

**-esta bien Coby, no hace falta tanto escáldalo, "Una cosa a la vez" como diría el viejo Garp- le aviso levantándose del piso y rascándose los ojos luego de dormir en el piso.**

**-pero si Garp nunca ha dicho eso- dijo Coby con una gotita en la nuca.**

**-no importa, si fuiste transferido a esta misión es por que Garp quieres que subas a mejores rangos- le aviso, ya parado, -¿Cuándo comenzamos el ataque?- pregunto.**

**-dentro de una hora, señor- comento Coby.**

**-bien, dile a la armada que baje y se esconda en el bosque cercano al pueblo, tu, yo y... el tipo rubio que tiene vendados los ojos...-.**

**-¡¡soy Helmeppo!!- se escucho a unos pocos metros.**

**-nos quedaremos aquí- dijo, Coby asintió y dirigió al pelotón a las orillas del pueblo, dándole ordenes que comenzaran el ataque pasada una hora; luego, volvió a la sima de la ladera.**

**-señor, ¿se puede saber que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Coby, viendo que solo eran tres.**

**-fácil- respondió Aokiji, y se tiro en el suelo, -a descansar antes de que comience el Buster Call- dijo; acostado sobre el pasto, mientras que Coby y Helmeppo le miraban con una gotita en la nuca.**

**-¿Cómo es que un tipo así tenga un cargo tan alto?- se preguntaba Coby, mirándole expectante.**

**-¿eh?... ¿Qué es esa cosa de allá?- pregunto el almirante mirando al cielo, los dos jóvenes miraron para arriba y vieron una sobra negra.**

**-debe ser un pájaro- dijo Helmeppo, sacándose la banda de los ojos.**

**-y parece grande- dijo Coby, cuando vio que la sombra se movió levemente y algo parecía hacerse cada vez más grande.**

**-¿eh?- se preguntaron ambos jóvenes.**

**-valla, parece que no podré descansar- dijo mirando para el cielo. Los jóvenes volvieron a mirar hacia arriba y se espantaron al darse cuenta de la silueta con dos espadas que caía del cielo.**

**-les recomiendo que se corran del medio por que si no... No sé lleguen a su primer Buster Call- dijo Aokiji.**

**Todo tembló por un momento, el piso se partió formando una clase de asterisco mientras que todas las líneas comenzaban en el almirante y lo partían.**

**-parece que me quiere matar- dijo con tranquilidad.**

**Coby y Helmeppo se había corrido de allí y miraban expectativos a metros.**

**Zoro llego al suelo para soltar un ataque que tanto lo impulso a él como lo embistió a Aokiji más al suelo.**

**De un salto, Zoro llego a tierra firme y miro hacia atrás; algo preocupado.**

**-sabes que eso no me matara, Roronoa-; el almirante salio del agujero que parecía ser su tumba, más tranquilo que antes, -no entiendo para que me quieras muerto- dijo, esperando una respuesta.**

**-es una larga historia- dijo, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo de frente.**

**-Zoro...- se dijo para dentro Coby, lo miraba y casi no lo reconocía; llevaba el cabello largo y el pañuelo en el cuello, si no fuera por su voz y el color de su melena estaba seguro que no sabría quien es.**

**-bien, si pretendes matarme- dijo, levantando los brazos levemente, -¿Qué esperas?- le pregunto. Zoro se puso una katana en la boca y saco la espada dorada, juntando el mango de esta con la Shusui, comenzando a girarlas.**

**-Oni Giri (Corte demoniaco)-, en segundos Zoro estaba a distancia de la espalda de Aokiji y este se partió, pero en trozos de hielo, dejando una pequeña montaña de nieve. De la cual volvió a regenerarse, y parase.**

**-nada mal, pero...- antes de poder terminar su frase se tomo el hombre izquierdo; sorprendió tanto a Aokiji, como a Zoro, Coby y Helmeppo.**

**La ropa del almirante estaba rota y se apenas se veía el rose de un arma blanca.**

**-increíble- se dijo para dentro Aokiji, se paro y miro a Zoro, -parece que has estado platicando mucho ¿no?- pregunto el almirante.**

**Zoro no había respondido, ni él sabia como había podido hacer eso; de lo único que estaba seguro era que la espada dorada había echo ese corte.**

**-puede ser que...- se dijo cuando recordó algo.**

"_**La Biblia es un libro sagrado para el pueblo cristiano, en la ultima parte de esta; en el capitulo llamado "Apocalipsis". Aparece un dragón luchando contra el **__**Arcángel Miguel**__** [...] Se forjaron dos espadas; una de hoja maldita, la cual aria perecer a todos quienes la tengan, y otra con **__**una hoja sagrada, la cual solo podría usar un verdadera caballero**_**"**

"_**Fue un regalo muy importante que me lo dio un amigo llamado **__**Miguel**__**".**_

**Zoro tomo fuertemente la espada y miro hacia delante.**

**-estate preparado para morir- le dijo.**

**-y tu para ser ejecutado- reclamo Aokiji.**

**Zoro se aventó al almirante, pero este detuvo la katana con la mano; pero sin comprender, unas gotas rojas se escurrieron por la mano de Aokiji. Ambos dieron un pequeño salto hacía atrás; Zoro sonrío levemente y Aokiji se miro la herida.**

**Miro serio a Zoro, y piso el pasto por delante de él; todo comenzó a congelarse y la franja de hielo se dirigía hacía él.**

**Kia miraba desde el risco donde hace poco estaba con Zoro, vio como el corredor daba salto hacía atrás, evitando el piso de hielo.**

**-idiota, usa la espada- se dijo resignada Kia, y vio como Zoro clava la espada dorada en el hielo, haciendo que este se quiebre hasta llegar al comienzo. Kia sonrío.**

**-imposible- se decía Coby mirando la escena, y sin poder creerlo, -se supone que con una fruta Logia no debería poder cortarlo y detener sus golpes de tal forma- se decía Coby, junto a Helmeppo, ambos viendo igual de sorprendidos.**

**Kia miraba la batalla, en realidad; aun Zoro hubiera descubierto la posibilidad que le daba aquella espada, las cosas no iban bien; buen Aokiji no se convertía en hielo, igual podía golpearlo de tan fuerte, que podía estar segura de que ya le había roto al menos una costilla con en ultimo golpe al estomago que le había dado.**

**Por un lado, Zoro no estaba en su mejor condición, mientras que Aokiji apenas tenia un raspón en el hombro y el su mano.**

**Zoro se alzo para atacar con sus tres espadas por un lado y Aokiji se aventó con una mano al taque; pero a segundos de que ambos ataques chocaran, una sombra negra, inconfundible para Zoro, se atravesó en el medio.**

**Varias líneas de sangre se alzaron, Aokiji se vio envuelto en una llamarada enromolinada que lo lanzo a varios metros. Mientras que este se levantaba con raspones del accidente.**

**-Kia... ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste idiota?!- le grito Zoro, con el corazón a cien al ver que aun seguía en pie, aun con tres cortadas de un lado y un fuerte golpe del otro.**

**-mi sangre- dijo, viéndolo levemente, -mi sangre se enciende y la puedes usar como ataque- le dijo.**

**-pero... ¡no me importa, ¿por que te tiraste al medio?; pudiste morir!- le grito.**

**-¡¡POR QUE QUIERO AYUDARTE A REGRESAR CON TUS NAKAMAS, IDIOTA!!- le grito entristecida, Zoro se tenso un momento, -¡¡tu tienes la vida que yo nunca viví, aprovéchala; quiero que regreses con tus nakamas y vivas tu sueño, lo cumplas... Mi vida debió terminar hace mucho, así que si muero ahora, mi existencia desaparecerá y ya no volveré a lastimar a nadie más!! ¡¡¿Entiendes?!!-.**

**Más allá de que Kia fuera su compañera de condena, aquellas palabras eran tan duras como las de aquella mujer en Enies Lobby, cerró los ojos.**

**-pelearemos juntos- escucho de parte de Kia; Zoro abrió sus ojos, y vio a Kia con la misma mirada que tenia Robin, en aquellos tiempos.**

**Ambos miraron a Aokiji, que ya estaba de pie; por primera vez vieron al marine con cara enojada.**

**Con un movimiento de su mano, una cadena de estacas de hielo creció hacía ellos, cada uno se lanzo a un costado; la hilera perseguía a Zoro. Mientras Aokiji miraba a Zoro, apenas se dio cuenta de que un animal negro arremetía, rápidamente la detuvo tomándola de uno de sus cuernos, al sentir que el hielo comenzaba a crecer por su cuerno. Kia se empeño en embestirlo.**

**Zoro se detuvo al escuchar un hueso romperse; todo se había detenido, miro a Kia y esta estaba en frente del almirante, pero le faltaba un cuerno; Aokiji estaba frente a ella, para atajar cualquier movimiento.**

**-no- se dijo para dentro Zoro, al ver que estaba retrocedía unos pasos para abalanzarse lo más rápido que pudiera.**

**-¡detente!- le grito, comenzando a correr hacía allí.**

**Kia se dio a correr a todo, Aokiji vio toda la escena y se preparo para terminar la a todo.**

**El piso frente Kia se congelo, y esta estaca gruesa y enderezada hacía el lado donde estaba Zoro, creció por debajo de los pies de la wolfest.**

**-¡¡Kia!!- un grito largo, pero sin efecto se escucho; se detuvo, a un metro de él callo la wolfest con un gran agujero abierto en su pecho; una estaca había quedado en la escena, llena de sangre ante el acto de recién.**

**Zoro se acerco y se arrodillo frente al animal.**

**-ella... solo quería un mundo justo- se dijo para dentro, la espada dorada tembló levemente en la manos de Zoro.**

**-no se como te preocupas tanto por ese animal; aquella niña demonio era igual, le deje vivir por que sabía que serian unos buenos nakamas para ella- dijo Aokiji, sin arrepentirse de su acto.**

**Zoro se paro.**

**-Kyoturyu Daitenshi- dijo, dejando a Aokiji expectativa, también a Coby y a Helmeppo que miraba una distancia importante.**

**-Dios...- se dijo para dentro Coby, al ver lo que ocurría.**

**-tal vez miles le hallan llamado demonio...- dijo, Aokiji veía venir una sombra que se agrandaba a espaldas de Zoro, -pero yo se... ¡que ella es un ángel!- grito, a tal magnitud que la mayoría de las personas del pueblo escucharon un fuerte grito a la lejanía.**

**-¿escuchaste eso?- pregunto rápidamente Choper, bajando un libro que estaba viendo.**

**-si- acertó Robin al instante, ambos corrieron afuera; la mayoría de sus nakamas también estaban afuera de los comercios, a lo lejos, en las afueras de la ciudad se veía un tornado.**

**-¿podrá ser?- se dijo para dentro Choper.**

**-no, mira al pie del bosque- le alerto Robin, Choper fijo al vista a lo lejos y no pudo evitar ver a miles de marinos que se acercaban.**

**Este miro triste a Robin.**

**-no podemos hacer nada- respondió una voz detrás de ellos. Nami estaba allí.**

**-eh investigado... y están planeando una Buster Call- les dijo asustada.**

**-¡¿que?!- gritaron ambos.**

**A lo lejos, Aokiji intentaba de ver en medio del tornado; había plumas blancas volar alrededor de él, pero pudo distinguir una silueta, con una espada ensangrentada en cada mano, y algo increíblemente grande que crecía por su espalda.**

**-¿Cómo es que?- se dijo, y por primera vez, con susto.**

**-dime, almirantecito; ¿le tienes miedo a la muerte?- pregunto Zoro.**

**Coby y Helmeppo vieron que el tornado cercano se movió bruscamente y hubo una gran explosión, que cegó a los dos por momentos. Al volver a mirar, y cuando el humo se disperso; el campo de batalla esta lleno de plumas blancas como nieve, lejos; estaba Zoro parado frente a un hombre muerto y ensangrentado, pero con plumas alrededor de sí.**

**Dio un paso hacia atrás y encamino al pueblo caminando algo desparejo; miro a un costado y esta vez no vio el cuerpo del wolfest si no solo un charco de sangre.**

**Sintió una brisa que pasaba.**

**-debes alcanzarlos, antes de que sea tarde- le dijo una voz inconfundible en aquellos últimos ocho meses.**

**Miro al frente, y pudo ver, en el muelle, un barco, y no cualquiera; el Thousand Sunny.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Espero no haberlos decepcionado; tanto con Kia como con Aokiji.

Ténganme paciencia que no soy muy buena para los fics, ya lo he dicho.

Quedan pocos capítulos, además de que rompí mi record en escritura, que era 72 hojas; este fic lleva 87, y creo que llegara a los 90.

Por cierto, subiré un par de Fanarts, no son de la mejor calidad pero son algo (Recuerden juntar los espacios, si pueden veanlos primero y comentes despues):

**Kia según Zoro**

http: // es . tinypic . com / view . php ? pic = dcej 4 g&s =5

**Huayrapuca según Kia ****Humana**

http: // es . tinypic . com / view . php ? pic = 2 f0 es 29 &s = 5

**Bitácora de Zoro**

http: // es . tinypic . com / view . php ? pic = 1 zf 2 y 6 v &s = 5

Bitácora de Zoro 2

http: // es . tinypic . com / view . php ? pic = e 9 aq 79 &s = 5

**Zoro y Kia con Huayrapuca**

http: // es . tinypic . com / view . php ? pic = 28 anu 6 u &s = 5

**Carátula de "El Ángel" (En Blanco y negro, la semana que viene a color):**

http: // es . tinypic . com / view . php ? pic = jkcfaf &s = 5

**Kia de costado:**

http : // es . tinypic . com / view . php ? pic = 2 el 4l qa &s = 5

_**Regalo a Maravillante-sama:**_

http : // es . tinypic . com / view . php ? pic = ztw 11 g&s = 5

Como pocos sabrán tengo un mes de vacaciones, a causa de la alerta por la Gripe A (Miren hasta donde llega), y le agregaron 3 semanas a mis vacaciones. Pero me enviaron tarea a morir, igualmente me decidí a hacer una hoja por día

Y por la noche me encargo de otros asuntos como estos.

**Agradecimientos a los Reviews**:

**Gabe Logan**:

Espero que te guste este capitulo, ya que fue el más largo y extraño; la historia de "One Baby" te esta quedado bien. Todo aproxima a que será un niño el bebe. Y por cierto, si piensas adoptar los fics de nuestro sensei Maravillante-sama, mejor que los cuides bien ;-)

**Flames To Dust**

La enfermedad de "no-puedo-aparecer-en-este-capitulo-por-que-si-no-me-muero" acabo con una de mis personajes favoritas, pero que le vamos a hacer, como dicen, "La muerte es lo único imposible en la vida". Ahora falta mucho menos para el final, incluso yo me pregunto como terminara.

**MuguiwaraGirl:**

Espero no haberte defraudado con las muertes... Es que no pensaba matar a la tripulación, y nunca lo tuve pensado -.-U, pero espero que hoy si puedas dormir en paz. Por cierto, cobra fuerza, y adelántate para hacer un fic, ¡Gambare! (¡Animo!).

**Zorokriz**

No creo que tuvieras pensado que Kia muera; el otro capitulo da a ver que eres muy buena escritora ^.^ , me enorgulleces al ver que tu pareja favorita no sea el LuNa y sea el ZoNa, pero me gusta cuando un autor se supera haciendo fic de varias parejas distintas, aun que no sean sus favoritas.

**Nemo Robin**

Espero que ya tengas listo el balde de agua vendita; igualmente más adelante veremos que alguien en especial fue la principal responsable de la muerte de Kia; creo que ya sabrás quien y querrás ir a matarla. Y te tengo unas preguntas, por molestar:

-¿Sos varón o mujer? -///- (La verdad es que no he llegado a darme cuenta discúlpame, tengo miedo de equivocarme).

-¿Quién crees que gane entre Luffy y Goku (Incluyendo haki, ki, poderes y de todo)?.

-¿Tienes hermanos? (Por curiosidad)

-¿Te gusto este capitulo? XDDDDD

**Próximo capitulo****; Reunión universal.**


	27. Reunion Universal

**Capitulo 27****:**** Reunión universal**

**En el pueblo de la isla Waldford; todos corrían a sus casas, y solo un par de personas corrían en dirección al muelle.**

**-rápido, tenemos muy poco tiempo antes de que la marina se movilice para tomar el muelle y arrebatarnos el Sunny- decía alertada Nami, corriendo junto a Robin y Choper.**

**-pero... ¿y los demás?- pregunto asustado Choper, corriendo en su forma de reno normal.**

**-ya se darán cuenta y encontraran el camino al barco- le respondió.**

**-pero...- volvió a repetir.**

**-¿y ahora que pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja. Choper miro un segundo para atrás.**

**-"estoy seguro que ese grito fue... de él"- pensó, algo triste.**

**En la sima de la planicie, Coby y Helmeppo se habían acercado al cuerpo del almirante.**

**-definitivamente, esta muerto- dijo Coby, intentando de encontrar el pulso o algún signo vital.**

**-ya veo... será mejor informarle a Akauni- dijo Helmeppo.**

**-si, pero; ¿Dónde crees que se allá ido Zoro?- pregunto el joven de cabello rosa, mirando el bosque.**

**Justamente, Zoro corría através del bosque; respiraba con dificultad, y no tardo en darse cuenta de que mientras más corría, su vista parecía nublarse.**

**Se detuvo un momento, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas y respirando hondo; la batalla de recién lo había afectado. En su estado, le costaba mucho correr.**

**Una vez más, cobro fuerzas y corrió a todo a más no dar; la había escuchado y no quería llegar tarde.**

**Ya podía ver la entrada del bosque al pueblo...**

**-¡idiota es hacia la derecha!- escucho en su cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta que había tomado ese camino. Miro hacia arriba.**

**-gracias- dijo, y volvió por el mismo camino; tomando el camino correcto.**

**Ya llegaba a la entrada cuando cae de lleno al suelo; algo andaba mal. Y no solo era la situación, sino el mismo; estaba cansado y su pierna parecía no reaccionar.**

**-definitivamente, hay algo que no esta en su lugar- se dijo para dentro, viendo que, al intentar de pararse, su pierna izquierda, parecía no tener fuerza directamente.**

**-intentare ayudarte-, aquella voz de una joven muerta hace poco, volvió a resonar; al mirar adelante, un caballo estaba parado frente a él.**

**-¿eh?- fue lo único que se pregunto antes de darse cuenta de la situación y montarse en él, y galopando directamente hacía el muelle.**

**Casi llevándose marinos por delante, y, al mismo tiempo, esquivándolos como podía; vio venir el muelle y el mar.**

**Alejándose del muelle principal, se alejaba un barco que tenia una bandera con una insignia pirata con un sombrero de paja.**

**-¡vale!- le dijo a su montura, que galopo lo más rápido posible al lugar; mientras corría por el camino principal del muelle, Zoro se paro en el lomo del animal como pudo y ya llegando en la punta; pudo saltar como pudo hacia el barco.**

**Cayo de lleno contra el techo de la sala principal; y miro al frente, al mismo tiempo en el que se sorprendió.**

**En la proa del barco, se encontraban todos sus compañeros, y alguien más; de un tamaño exuberante, con ropa negra y cargando una Biblia en su mano derecha.**

**-¿Por qué el... aquí?- se dijo sin mucho sentido su oración; se paro, y saco algo de su bolsillo.**

**En la proa... Luffy y Sanjy sabían perfectamente que no podrían con él; mucho menos sin Zoro. Ni siquiera sus mejores ataque los detenían; pero una pequeña sombra negra apareció volando de la nada y se clavo en el hombre del cyborg. Que rápidamente, dio varios pasos hacía atrás; para sorpresa de todos, inclusive de Kuma.**

**Todos los piratas voltearon, al mismo tiempo en que una sombra salto a la cubierta, y casi sin que nadie la pudiera ver bien.**

**Lanzo un ataque que lanzo a Kuma a un barco que estaba no muy lejos del Thousand, y llegando a la cabeza de león, cuando algunos pudieron dar vuelta la vista, y se impulso con sus katanas, hasta el barco donde había caído el cyborg.**

**La mayoría de los marinos que estaban allí; habían saltado al agua al ver que el Shichibukai se caía sobre ellos.**

**Kuma se levanto, cuando algo salto sobre su cabeza y callo en frente suyo.**

**-Roronoa, cuanto tiempo- saludo Kuma; Zoro respiraba agitado y ya tenía dos espadas para atacar.**

**-pareces cansado- acoto.**

**-si... pero no lo suficiente como para quedarme sentado y ver como desapareces a mis nakamas- casi grito Zoro, pero de golpe cayo de rodillas al suelo apoyándose en sus manos.**

**-parece que peleaste muy duro recién... no creo que estés en condiciones de pelear- dijo Kuma.**

**-no importa, les daré tiempo; para que escapen- respondió el espadachín.**

**-y tu crees- llamo levemente, -¿Qué puedan escapar de una doble Buster Call?- le pregunto; Zoro se sorprendió y se levanto levemente, recién allí pudo ver todos los barcos de guerra alrededor.**

**-ese es... ¡es Zoro!- se grito Choper, al fin reaccionando a lo que veía desde el otro barco.**

**-si pero, ¿recién no había llegado una carta suyo en la que decía que pelearía con Aokiji?- pregunto Sanjy, mientras todos miraban.**

**-si le gano, no debe estar bien; se le ve muy lastimado- dijo rápidamente la arqueóloga, sorprendiendo a los demás por su preocupación.**

**-yo voy- dijo Luffy, yendo a la parte trasera del Sunny y preparándose para lanzarse hacía el otro barco.**

**-bien- dijo para adentro Kuma, sacándose un guante de la mano izquierda, -creo que esto ya te lo he preguntado; si fueras a viajar a algún lado... ¿A dónde irías?- pregunto levantando su mando; Zoro bajo la mirada y, pero antes de sentir que la mano de Kuma estaba cerca... algo se interpuso en el camino, apenas pudo ver a un hombre vestido de negro; y evitando la mano de Kuma con una clase de ataúd mediano.**

**-¿que?- se pregunto Zoro, al ver al hombre.**

**-¡déjamelo a mí, Haji!- grito una muchacha; una joven de pelo corto y con una espada, dio tal ataque que hizo retroceder a Kuma y demostrar, con un pequeño corto en el brazo, varios cables y relojes del cyborg.**

**-¿Zoro, estas bien?- pregunto la joven.**

**-¿te conozco?- pregunto Zoro confundido. La joven se quedo pensando.**

**-¿por que no te doy un golpe en la cabeza así lo recuerdas, eh?- le pregunto, cuando sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo sangre.**

**-eh... ¿Saya?- pregunto, arrodillándose levemente (increíble que la recuerde). Esta sonrío.**

**-cuidado- dijo rápidamente al ver que Kuma se acercaba.**

**-¡Viento, cortante!- después de aquel grito, apareció un remolino de viento que detuvo a Kuma y rasgo mucho la cubierta del barco.**

**-¿estas bien?- grito el joven de cabello gris y orejas de perro, oponiéndose al marine.**

**-eh... ¿el neko ****hanyō*****?- se pregunto Zoro (*Mitad demonio-humano-gato).**

**-¡¡idiota, es inu hanyō*!!- le grito enojado Inuyasha (*Mitad demonio-humano-perro).**

**Sin darse cuenta que Kuma ya estaba detrás de él; y antes de la reacción de cualquiera allí; hubiera volteado.**

**Algo se le interpuso a Kuma, y de una simple patada lo lanzo volando a otro barco lejano.**

**-eh, discúlpenme; no era mi intención lanzarlo tan lejos- se disculpo el hombre con ropas de guerrero anaranjadas y azules. Zoro se sentó mirando la escena.**

**-¿no eras el tío de la peluca amarilla?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-creo que se podría decir- dijo Goku.**

**-aun no se como me convenciste para acompañarte, Kakarotto- se dijo para dentro Vegeta, parado en la pared del costado del barco.**

**-¿ese es tu nombre? ¿Kakarotto?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-no... Solo él me llama así, mi nombre es Goku- se presento el saiayin.**

**-por cierto, sin molestar a ninguna de las personas que están aquí, pero... ¿Qué hacen y como llegaron aquí?- pregunto Zoro algo confuso, e intentando pararse.**

**-yo llegue a través de un pozo devora huesos que esta no muy lejos debajo de este barco, en el fondo marino; pero encontrarme contigo fue casualidad- explico Inuyasha.**

**-nosotros, por nuestros medios, supimos que estabas en problemas; y me tele transporte junto con Vegeta a este planeta- contó Goku, sin que varios de allí entendieran.**

**-Haji y yo, llegamos aquí, por que... - dijo Saya quedándose un momento pensando, -ahora que lo pienso un par de muchachos nos trajeron aquí, pero nosotros tomamos ventaja por que te conocíamos y vinimos rápido, pero no se donde están ese par- contó Saya, pero de golpe y de la nada; cayo un bloque de cemento en la cubierta del barco.**

**-disculpen por llegar tarde a la fiesta- dijo Ed, bajándose del bloque.**

**-¿nos perdimos de algo?- pregunto su hermano menor.**

**-eran ellos, con quienes vinimos- señalo Saya.**

**-no, solamente estábamos intentando de llegar a nuestro mundo original y, accidentalmente, nos encontramos con ellos en su mundo; y juntos llegamos a este mundo- contó Al.**

**-que casualmente es el tuyo- acoto Ed.**

**-ya veo, entonces; por alguna u otra razón, ¿Todos están aquí para ayudarme?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-se podría decir- comento Inuyasha, levando la gran espada a su hombro -y como es tu mundo, haremos lo posible por ayudarte- dijo.**

**-si, así no habremos venido en vano y tendremos saldado lo que te debíamos- explico Saya, clavando levemente le espada en el suelo y sus ojos resplandeciendo de color sangre.**

**-pues, para aquello vinimos ¿no?- comento Goku, demostrando un aura que crecía a su alrededor.**

**-¿y ustedes dos?- pregunto Zoro a los hermanos, recordando que eran "comunes".**

**-tranquilo- dijo Ed, sacándose un guante de su mano, -no por algo me llamaban El Alquimista de Hierro- dijo, aplaudiendo y transformando su mano derecha en una lanza de metal.**

**Mientras Al, aplaudió y al pasar su mano contra el bloque, en sus manos apareció un lanza de metal.**

**-estamos listo- contó Al, acercándose.**

**-vaya, raro ejercito se formo acá- sonrío Zoro, -escuchen; estamos en una situación peligrosa, estamos en medio de dos Buster Calls; y eso significa que tienen como objetivo aniquilar y desaparecer un objetivo en especial; en este caso el barco que quieren destruir es el de mis nakamas... quiero que los protejan y que los ayuden a escapar- explico serio.**

**-¿pero no piensas ir con ellos?- pregunto Saya.**

**-la mayoría de los problemas que están sucediendo, pasan por mi culpa; no quiero que ellos salgan lastimados, quiero dejarlos fuera de estos problemas- explico el espadachín.**

**-¡¡Zoro!!- un grito interrumpió todo; la mayoría miro al frente de la proa; -no te lo voy a perdonar- dijo el muchacho que se encontraba allí.**

**-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Al, preparando la lanza.**

**-¿lo conoces Zoro?- pregunto Saya, pero él ni siquiera respondió y se acerco.**

**-nunca te voy a poder perdonar- volvió a repetir el joven pelinegro con sombrero de paja, -que hallas intentado de dejar a tus nakamas fuera de esta aventura-, sonrío.**

**-entiendo- dijo, y Zoro también sonrío, -capitán-. Las demás personas que habían llegado de otros mundos bajaron las armas.**

**-y dime, ¿regresas a la tripulación?- pregunto Luffy, alzando la mano.**

**-nunca la deje- acepto Zoro, tomando la mano.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Como verán, el titulo significa "Reunión de universos"; y aun faltan personajes para el próximo capitulo. (Además, lo subo el 9 de Julio solo por que se me da la gana, y por que en esta fecha hace dos años atrás nevaba aquí en Buenos Aires ^^ [Cosa que pasa, alrededor, de cada 100 años en esta ciudad -.-U])

Sigo con mis tareas por estas "vacaciones", pero no puedo negar que me dan más tiempo para pensar y hacer mis fics ^.^U

Por cierto, me tengo decidida a:

**O** Ya ir preparando un nuevo capi para el fic de "Con el mar en contra".

**O** E ir preparando otros como "Entre cadenas" (Alias Luffy, The dog)

**O** Y "Amor imposible" (Este es nuevo; Crepúsculo versión One Piece con variados cambios, en realidad muchos cambios -.-U ).

**O** Y también vengo con otra idea de hacer un Crossover con varios animes y mezclando en el medio algo de la historia de Soy Leyenda (Va a quedar algo muy estraño).

_**Quisiera saber que creen de estos fics que estoy por hacer.**_

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Si, el final se acerca; igualmente, como dije en el capitulo anterior, esta es la historia más larga que he hecho (Aun que tengo una guarda personal, que llega a las 300 hojas con todos los tomos juntos). Espero que te guste el fic, ¡y no mates al bebe de Nami en tu fic¡ (Por cierto, ¿Cómo haces para mandar mensajes personales a otra persona através de Fanfiction?).

**Flames To Dust**

Vaya, veo que has pensado muy bien las cosas del fic; no tenia pensado matar a Kia a un principio pero la historia no daba para que se quedara con Zoro ni que se fue con Mandinga... Y esta Buster Call en escena, demostrar antiguas amistades que vienen a ayudar. Espero que sea de tu agrado. (Por cierto, acabo de leer y dejar review en tu fic de Cross Epoch, se ve muy bueno; me mato la parte de Zoro y Piccolo).

**Mugiwaragirl**

Tranquila que el reencuentro de nuestra pareja será en el próximo capitulo, y como se quedaran en shock y la felicidad de volver a verse. Gambare! Gambare!, vamos que todos tenemos una pizca de autor; incluso mi hermanito (Que convertí en otaku) creo una historia que mezclaba a Dragon Ball, Ben10, Inuyasha, One Piece, Naruto... y podía pasar cualquier cosa.

**Nemo Robin**

Bue, en primer lugar; me encantan tus review de tres metros o más ^^. Si en verdad, Kia quería a Zoro, pero desde hacía rato se había decidido a ayudar a Zoro; Y como veras su muerte no será en vano, ya que muertos, los wolfest tienen incluso más poder. Pienso hacer un crossover, pero no creo que se peleen Luffy y Goku, aun en realidad, me has dado una buena idea. Pero la idea de un fic así ya la ha empezado a escribir Alucard70 y se llama "Encuentro legendario".

Que bueno saber que esta fan y nakama es mujer como yo ^.^ (Por cierto, ¿leíste el mundo de Sofía? A mi regalaron la peli, me encanto; pero mi papá y mi mamá entendieron poco y nada) Y como veras, ya convertí a mi hermanito en otaku, seguí con una amiga (Que se enamoro de Sasuke, luego de Naruto, y no sabrás como se puso cuando descubrió como era Ace) (¡He creado un mounstro! -.-U) Jeje je. Espero que te guste el capi.

P.D: ¡Tienes que mandarme una hoja de la Death note pronto por ese #!&5¬ del profesor de Legua nos recontra mato con al tarea de las "Vacaciones" y con esos dos ·#%&¬ trabajos prácticos me estoy muriendo para hacerlos! (Hasta presiento que compañeros me van a empezar a llamar para preguntarme cosas ¬¬U )

Y una cosita más -.-U, ¿Cual es tu nombre real?.

**Sharon**

Esta nakama no lee el fic pero si me anima mucho a seguirlo y le he contado al historia verbal. Además soy culpable de convertirla en otaku ^.^U . Más prefiero no decir que casi me esta ganando en otakismo, pero yo soy su sensei así que aquí voy... jeje.

**Próximo capitulo; **"Diablo Guardián (nombre aun no comprobado)"

**P.D:** Es posible que lo suba en cualquier momento ya que por las noches me inspiro, además de que no debe faltar mucho para que este fic termine.


	28. Diablo Guardian

**Capitulo 28: Diablo Guardián**

**-y dime, ¿regresas a la tripulación?- pregunto Luffy, alzando la mano.**

**-nunca la deje- acepto Zoro, tomando al mano.**

**-****¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era tu nakama... por poco y lo atacamos- se renegó Inuyasha.**

**-es una historia larga- explico sin inconvenientes Zoro.**

**-¿Qué es eso, un tanuki* volador?- pregunto Al, mirando algo que se acercaba volando (Tanuki: Mapache). Todos voltearon, inclusive Zoro y Luffy.**

**-Zooooooroooooooooo...- se escuchaba el zumbido hasta que algo se estrello contra Zoro tirando contra la pared de donde se reunían los demás personajes.**

**-¡Zoro, cuanto tiempo sin vernos; sabia que estabas cerca pero nadie me creía!- lloriqueaba Choper, aferrado a la cara de Zoro y este intentaba de sacárselo de encima.**

**Mientras la mayoría de los demás miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**-¡Choper!- grito de golpe Zoro, -¡no me dejas respirar, idiota!- le grito, haciendo que Choper se separara de su cara ya en el piso, dejando que este se parara.**

**-discúlpame, fue mi primer impulso- respondió el pequeño reno; cuando se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban extraño, -¿pasa algo?- pregunto el doctor.**

**-pues, eres un tanuki y... hablas- dijo Saya algo sorprendida.**

**-¡cuantas veces tengo que decir que no soy un tanuki!- grito creciendo de golpe, y asustando a todos.**

**-tranquilo Choper- le dijo Zoro, haciendo que llevara su tamaño pequeño. Zoro suspiro.**

**-volviendo a al tema de antes...- decía Zoro.**

**-¡alto!- detuvo todo Luffy, -antes de todo quiero preguntarle algo a todos los presentes- dijo, cosa que Zoro hizo una mueca no muy buena.**

**-¿Quieren ser nuestros nak...-, casi a al velocidad del rayo Zoro le tapo la boca a Luffy, de forma que solo se escuchaban gruñidos de este.**

**-¿Qué iba a preguntar?- pregunto ingenuamente Ed.**

**-eh... si nos quieren ayudar contra la Buster Call, solo eso- dijo riendo levemente, -"si, llegara a invitar a cualquiera de estos tipos podrían sacarme el lugar de primer oficial fácilmente"- se dijo para dentro; tal vez la escusa no era lo mejor del mundo pero; desde ya, ya se bastaba con las personas tan locas que estaban en el Sunny.**

**-allá viene el Thousand Sunny- grito alegremente Choper, apoyándose en el barandal del barco. Todos vieron el gran barco que se acercaba; Zoro también miro hacía atrás, aun sosteniendo a Luffy.**

**-con que ese es su barco- acoto Inuyasha.**

**-es gigante- dijo feliz Saya.**

**-si... allí, están- susurro Zoro, pero quedo algo pasmado viendo que todos estaban en la cubierta; pero que, en especial, unos ojos color azul se quedaron fijos en él.**

**-Robin- fue casi un hilo de voz pero lo suficiente, para que la joven pirata pelinegra sonriera a lo lejos.**

**Aun algo absorto y a poco de soltar a Luffy... todo lo detuvo cuando un fuerte ruido, seguido por el movimiento brusco del barco; los alerto a todos.**

**-¿Saya estas bien?- ayudo a levantarse Haji a la reina quiróptero.**

**-si, pero; ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la joven.**

**-la marina- dijo Zoro enseguida, cosa que ya había soltado a Luffy que también se hacía caído.**

**-¿tienen algún plan para atacar?- pregunto Ed, levantándose.**

**-si, sepárense a diferentes direcciones; a nosotros nos conocen pero a ustedes no, si atacamos a varios barcos al mismo tiempo se distraerán- explico Zoro. El pequeño ejército asintió.**

**-vamos Al- llamo su hermano, subiendo sobre el gran bloque.**

**-voy con ustedes- salto Luffy enseguida, y subiendo al bloque.**

**-oigan chicos; asegúrense de que NO caiga al agua- le gruño Zoro.**

**-ok- asintieron ambos, apoyando sus manos sobre la roca y, de alguna manera, que esta empezara a volar dirigiéndose a otro barco.**

**-bien, vámonos Haji- le dijo Saya a su caballero.**

**-oi Saya- llamo Zoro, -¿Quién es el tío con el ataúd gigante?- pregunto Zoro confundido.**

**-el es Haji, mi caballero- dijo.**

**-eh... bien, sigan con el plan- les dijo, lo que menos se espero era que a Haji le salieran un par de alas y se llevara a Saya, hacia otro barco.**

**-eso fue raro- se dijo para dentro Choper.**

**-bien... Inuyasha, tu ataca hacia otro lado- le dijo Zoro, al mirar a Choper a un segundo, -acompáñalo- le ordeno.**

**-¿que?- pregunto confuso Choper.**

**-así es, no se por que pero algo me dice que no son muy diferentes- le sonrío Zoro; el pequeño doctor se acerco algo asustado, pero ambos no eran muy diferentes como lo había dicho Zoro; enseguida dieron un gran salto y llegaron a otra barco para atacar.**

**-¿y ustedes dos por que no se mueven?- gruño Zoro al ver que Goku y Vegeta seguían exactamente en el mismo lugar.**

**-supongo que esperando ordenes ¿no?- dijo Goku con tranquilidad.**

**-oye, mira que a mi nadie me ordenara nada- gruño de golpe Vegeta.**

**-bue, en fin y al cabo todos vana terminar haciendo lo que quieran en esta guerra; sé que son fuertes, así que quiero que intenten de detener al cyborg que vieron antes. Creo que sus poderes se comparan mucho los suyos- explico Zoro, ya escuchando gritos, cañonazos y otros ruidos a lo lejos.**

**-entonces nos vamos- asintió Goku. Vegeta gruño.**

**-para estar en este mundo y solo para matar a un par de humanos inútiles, realmente esto es una perdida de tiempo- se enojo Vegeta, cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.**

**-bien, ahora yo voy a...- estuvo a punto de darse vuelta para legar al Sunny, cuando alguien le jalo.**

**-oye, te acercare a algún lugar así tu también peleas; ¿te parece?- le dijo Goku alegremente.**

**-espera yo quiero ir a...- no llego a decirlo que lo había tele transportado a un barco de la marina.**

**-aquí te dejo- saludo feliz Goku, y desapareció.**

**-no- dijo, pero ya era tarde; ya escuchaba gritos que decían su nombre, que se alejaban, venían, pero para él, le era imposible no saber que el Sunny estaba por detrás de él, pero demasiado lejos para llegar.**

**Zoro bajo la mirada, y se puso de frente. Cuando varios marinos ya tenían sus armas listas, para enfrentarse; lo superaban de a cientos a uno.**

**-no lo estoy- se dijo serio sin terminar la frase y desenvaino sus katanas con unA furia total grito; -¡¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR... PARA NADIE!!!-, todos escucharon el grito y dirigieron al mirada allí, donde vieron que en un barco todo se destrozaba en unos segundos.**

**-bien, será mejor seguir el plan de siempre- propuso Nami en el barco; Sanjy, Usop, Brook vayan a defender; Franky y yo, no quedaremos aquí para manejar el Sunny si esta en peligro- explico. Todos asintieron.**

**-eh... ¿Dónde esta Robin?- pregunto Usop, allí fue cuando se dieron cuenta que Robin ya estaba en otro barco y quebrándole la columna a varios marines.**

**-en fin, vamos; no se queden atrás- ordeno Nami, mientras lo demás bajaban a otros barcos.**

**Así es como comenzó la guerra; en un barco Sanjy le pegaba a varios marines pero se detuvo al encontrar a una joven con espada atacando a marines.**

**-disculpa, ¿eres nakama de Zoro?- pregunto Saya en seguida.**

**-así es- respondió algo sorprendido Sanjy, ya que la joven estaba bastante manchada con sangre.**

**-bien, tengo como misión protegerte así que no debo dejar que nada te pase- le dijo.**

**-eh bien, pero...- no pudo terminar Sanjy que ambos vieron a un marino con una escopeta considera frente a ellos.**

**-van a morir- río el marine, pero al disparar; Saya se puso enfrente de Sanjy y este quedo atónito, se había cruzado enfrente de un arma que la mataría, como era capaz de hacer eso.**

**Pero apenas disparo, Saya tambaleo y retomo su espada; acercándose y, de un tajo, cortándole la cabeza.**

**-¿Cómo es... pero te dio de lleno- le dijo Sanjy sin creerlo; Saya le sonrío.**

**-tu no te preocupes por mi- le dijo, casi si no le hubieran disparado.**

**En otro barco; Zoro ya había vencido a todos en el barco donde lo había dejado Goku, enseguida salto a otro a su derecha; tirando a más marinos, pero sin darse cuenta que alguien más atacaba a los marinos.**

**Con un ataque tiro a todos los marinos, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a sus espaldas y aquella persona también, ya que estaban espaldas con espalda; tan solo al ver la sombra de alguien más, se voltearon a atacar, pero...**

**Zoro detuvo su espada arriba de su cabeza, al ver quien era, ya sintiendo que brazos lo tomaban de las piernas y abdomen; y Robin detuvo sus brazos al ver también quien era.**

**Ambos quedaron un segundo quietos y algo duros por la situación; Robin sonrío picara.**

**-tanto tiempo sin vernos... mi diablo guardián- le dijo Robin acercándose levemente, dejando a Zoro acorralado con sus manos tomándolo de brazos y piernas; aun que este igualmente ayudaba, ya que parecía haberse quedado duro.**

**-¿eh?- reacciono Zoro, -¿Diablo... Guardián?- pregunto sin entender.**

**-para mi, eres un guardián, y al estar al servicio del diablo no te da un nombre interésate, Diablo Guardián- pregunto objetivamente Robin.**

**-creo- respondió, al ver que sus manos bajaban a sus lados, ya que las manos de Robin desaparecían.**

**-la ultima vez me tomaste desprevenida- le dijo, se acerco y le susurro al oído, -ahora, es mi turno de decir: "si"- le dijo; poniéndose frente a él, y sonriendo con picardía.**

**Fue inevitable; en medio de ruidos de cañonazos, disparos, gritos, espadas chocando... un minuto de silencio en el que sus labios estuvieron juntos, y en el que nada más que sus respiraciones se oían.**

**-entupidos-, solo el oído de Zoro capto la voz de aquel marine que se aproximaba por detrás de Robin con una espada.**

**Fue menos de un milisegundo...**

**Algo atravesó la cabeza del marine con su instantánea muerte y caída al piso. Robin y Zoro se separaron al momento, y vieron al marine en el piso, con un sai que le atravesaba el cráneo.**

**-yo siempre lo dije... a los novatos hay que cuidarlos- dijo una voz familiar; al alzar al vista, una joven estaba sentada en la baranda del barco; era idéntica a Robin pero menos alta y con una voz un poco más aguda.**

**-no quería interrumpir en la situación pero... si no lo detenía quien sabia que pasaría- sonrío sacando la lengua la corredora.**

**-tú eres...- dijo Zoro, -¿Cómo era que te llamabas?- pregunto, haciendo que a la joven le corra un gotita por la nuca.**

**-Candela, pedazo de idiota- le dijo gruñendo.**

**-¿y eres?- pregunto Robin, a la joven que era tan parecida a ella.**

**-una corredora, como Zoro; pero ya los dejare solo- dijo parándose sobre el borde, -por cierto; Toby, Juan, Melany y yo te vinimos a ayudar- le sonrío, y salto justo cuando un gran animal volador paso por el frente; su wolfest la llevo a las alturas, para luego atacar en picada.**

**Zoro pudo ver a Juan bajando de su wolfest y matando a un montón de marines, con un par de armas tan rápidas, que hasta Usop les tendría envidia. Vio en la sima de un barco lejano a Melany con un arma de mira y demostró ser excelente francotiradora, matando a varios marines en segundos.**

**Y pudo ver a Toby, que increíblemente tenia una lanza de doble punta con forma de espada árabe que cortaba a los marines con suma facilidad.**

**-todo vinieron- se dijo para dentro sorprendido, un par de gruñidos a los lejos le llamaron a atención; un gran dragón rojo quemaba barco y marines en segundos; -Huayrapuca- se dijo para dentro, -la respuesta estaba bien- se sonrío.**

**-Zoro, te buscan- dijo Robin, al verla; esta tenia en dedo índice sentada una pequeña hada y muy familiar.**

**-¡hola corredor de buen corazón!-, en aquel momento agradeció su oído desarrollado por que si no la hubiera escuchado, se acerco a Robin.**

**-¿no eres el hada del oro?- le pregunto, mirando a la pequeña muñequita.**

**-si, ahora te devolveré el favor por haberme ayudado- le respondió, y se puso a volar en frente de su cara; -no es mucho pero ayudara para que más compañeros tuyo vengan- le aviso y voló hacia el cielo perdiéndose en lo celeste del cielo.**

**-¿y ahora que hará?- pregunto Robin.**

**-no estoy seguro- respondió el espadachín, pero para nadie fue imposible ver que el sol se estaba cubriendo.**

**-¿un eclipse?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-no es cualquier eclipse, hay mucha más oscuridad que en un eclipse común- comento Robin.**

**Rápidamente, más gritos que antes se hicieron escuchar.**

**Saya, Sanjy y Hajy peleaban en un barco, cuando apareció Nami, pero traía una larga bata negra y estaba muy pálida... La sorpresa de los tres, y en especial de Sanjy, fue cuando comenzó a matar a los marines de puros golpes o de alguna manera les arrancaba los brazos o la cabeza con una fuerza espectacular. Se detuvo al ver que no había mas marines; y vio a las tres personas.**

**-¿son nakamas de Zoro?- pregunto la joven idéntica a Nami.**

**-yo soy amiga de Zoro- dijo Saya, mirándola como si fuera común.**

**-yo... soy su nakama, pero, Nami; ¿Cómo es que?- dijo Sanjy.**

**-tranquilo, mi nombre es Anamia; vine a ayudar a Zoro, le debíamos una- explico, cuando de la nada apareció un marine y sin que la joven pelirroja ofreciera resistencia le clavo la espada en el corazón, Sanjy miro atónito una vez más.**

**-¿ese fue tu mejor golpe?- pregunto Anamia mirando al marine que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento; sin darle tiempo le tiro de la camisa... y le mordió el cuello, dejando que un par de gotas de sangre cayeran por su mejilla.**

**En segundos lo soltó para que cayera al piso; mientras sonreía.**

**-¿eres un quiróptero?- pregunto Saya.**

**-no; vampiro puro, lo quirópteros son como nosotros pero no son afectados por la luz del sol, ni por el ajo- le explico.**

**-ya veo, pero a un fin y al cabo somos muy parecidas- le sonrío Saya.**

**-así es- asintió Anamia. Por primera vez en la vida, Sanjy deseaba no estar en medio de dos jóvenes tan hermosas.**

**En un barco cercano.**

**Luffy, Alphonse y Eduard se habían quedado atónitos cuando un joven igual a Luffy había descuartizado, literalmente, a varios marines; y al último le estaba mordiendo en el cuello. Cosa que en segundo lo dejo caer al suelo, sin sangre ni vida.**

**-¿no quedan más marinos?- pregunto el joven vampiro, mirando a los costados.**

**-no- negó el trío con al cabeza, El joven izo puchero.**

**-ufa... quería comer más- dijo renegado y cruzando los brazos. Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en su lugar.**

**-eh... ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Luffy a su replica.**

**-¿yo?, soy Sicca y vengo a ayudar a Zoro, por que le debíamos una-dijo sonriendo levemente.**

**-entonces, ¿no nos chuparas la sangre?- pregunto algo asustado Al.**

**-si son compañeros de Zoro, por supuesto que no- dijo Sicca, tranquilizándolos.**

**-todos están aquí- se dijo para dentro Zoro, sin creer lo que veía; más aun por volver a verse a el mismo en otro barco, pero en vez de atacar como sus compañeros vampiros; se transformo en una clase de lobo que destruía todo lo que se le acercaba.**

**-¿los conoces a todos?- pregunto Robin, acercándose al espadachín.**

**-así es; del pasado o del futuro... yo los ayude y ahora nos están ayudando a salvarnos de una muerte segura en medio de dos Buster Calls- dijo Zoro, algo sorprendido.**

**-con esto veras- le dijo Robin, tomando un hombro; -que todo lo que hagas en la vida se te devuelve- le comento apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.**

**Zoro le miro, y no sonrío levemente al verla a su lado. Se giro para tenerla de frente; acariciando levemente su mejilla a lo que seria mitad de una guerra que hacía unos minutos era de día.**

**Tomándola levemente del mentón, la acerca a su cara; dándole aquel eso que había estado anhelando todos esos meses.**

**-veo que están felices por volver a verse- dijo una voz fríamente; una vez más la pareja fue interrumpida, pero ahora era alguien que nunca les hubiera gustado encontrarse.**

**Kuma, una vez más estaba allí; ambos se sorprendieron ya que su mano izquierda estaba destrozada hasta la muñeca por donde salían cables y chispas; parecía haber tenido una dura batalla.**

**-esos nakamas tuyos son impresionantes... pero dudo que encuentren el camino para aquí fácilmente, por que los mande a la otra punta de la tierra- les explico.**

**-¿que?- se dijo Zoro sorprendido; estaba seguro que aquellos tipos matarían a Kuma, pero sé ve que lo habían subestimado y con tan solo tocarlos; los había desaparecido.**

**-no des un paso más- dijo Zoro gruñendo y posando un mano sobre su katana.**

**-lo que digas- respondió Kuma, y dispuso su mano derecha hacía el piso del barco; de pronto todo tembló y el barco se quebró en varios pedazos separando a Zoro de Robin; y partiendo todo el trozos de madera que flotaban en el mar.**

**Zoro se mantuvo sobre un trozo de madera del piso; en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, escuchos gritos de sus nakamas y amigos a lo lejos, alertándolo de Robin.**

**Al girar la vista... Kuma estaba frente a Robin...**

**La mano del cyborg se elevo para aquel ataque que había separado a todo la tripulación, ante el cual ninguno podía hacer nada para detenerlo; el tiempo casi se detuvo cuando Zoro salto hacia ellos.**

_**... Kyoturyu Daitenshi ...**_

**Esas palabras resonaron en medio de lo oídos de todos; que miraban con susto, algunos con desesperación. Luffy casi se sintió como aquella vez en la que todos sus nakamas habían sido desaparecidos y él... no había podido hacer nada.**

**-¡¡¡Zoro!!!-, nakamas, amigos, compañeros; todos gritaron aquel nombre al ver que se interponía entre el golpe de Kuma y Robin, y... el tiempo prosiguió.**

**Kuma miro extraño que había golpeado algo y no había desaparecido; más bien, era algo blanco y suave, rápidamente se sorprendió y dio pasos para atrás, al ver que aquel cuerpo blanco se estiraba.**

**-la llegas a tocar... y te mato- gruño Zoro, abrazando a Robin.**

**-¿es de verdad?- se pregunto Ed, mirando sorprendido como todos.**

**-son... de verdad- respondió Luffy mientras que la mandíbula se le estiraba, cayendo al piso.**

**Por la espalda de Zoro, el ataque Daitenshi hacía referencia a su nombre; "Arcángel".**

**Un par de alas blancas de alzaban detrás de él, mientras sostenía a Robin y estaba abría sus ojos también sorprendida. Zoro miro a Kuma y sonrío.**

**-acércate ahora; si es que te atreves- sonrío el espadachín.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bue, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Je

He aquí una pequeña vista del Kyoturyu Daitenshi, y en el próximo capitulo verán como Zoro pelea con él.

Por cierto, no crean que Goku y Vegeta perdieron; como dijo Zoro, lo subestimaron y lo habrán mandado a volar a alguna punta del planeta, pero ya regresaran.

Por cierto, espero que la parte del beso les guste; no soy buena en eso. Pero al mismo tiempo no creo en la idea que tenía mi compañera, que me decía; que como yo nunca había tenido novio, no podía hacer ni saber como se hace una historia de amor...

Estoy completamente en contra de esa idea.

_**Agradecimientos a los Reviews:**_

**Flames To Dust**

Je, la intención era de ver a Zoro como un héroe para que en esta parte uno lo lea y diga; "Pero Zoro no tiene ni una pizca de angelito en él". Mira, no subí el capitulo cuando me lo pediste por que no lo tenia completo, pero posiblemente el próximo capitulo sea el sábado así me dan tiempo para refrescar mis ideas y para ver si Luffy les vuelve a preguntar a todos si quieren ser sus nakamas. XD

**Mugiwaragirl**

Aquí esta el próximo capi, espero que te guste el reencuentro entre Zoro y Robin; mi hermanito ya veras como es. Y por cierto, el jueguito de mezcla de personajes de Shonen Jump lo tiene mi hermanito y lo hemos jugado muchas veces.

**Nemo Robin**

Goku desintegrara a Kuma en el próximo episodio XDDD. Jejeje, en realidad lo estoy pensando pero no seria mala idea la de hacer eso... Che, ¿Qué es lo que haces para que todos los personajes vayan a tu casa?. Por cierto, con gusto vamos a tu casa y nos llevamos a Ace ¿Sabes?... ja... Y si tenes en cuenta capítulos anteriores sabrás que mi nombre de Daniela, no tengo ningún alias; pero todos saben que me fascinan los dragones y el color azul, así que de allí salio el alias.

(Por cierto, no te lastimes las manos escribiendo reviews tan largos).

**Gabe Logan**

Gracias por tu review y la explicación, y muy bueno el final de One Baby; aun así me quede pensando que le paso a Hina en su adolescencia. Vale, contadme!!!... -.- En fin, a este fic tampoco le falta mucho, solo un par de peleas más.

**Próximo Capitulo;**** Ángeles y Demonios **(Nombre aun no confirmado) (Posible ante ultimo capitulo).


	29. Angeles y demonios

**Capitulo 29: Ángeles y Demonios**

**-imposible- se dijo para dentro Nami, a su lado estaba Franky; mirando igual de sorprendido.**

**El silencio prosiguió en el mar durante un rato largo, solo se oía el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra algunos barcos semi destruidos.**

**Zoro se puso de pie; ya que estaba semi arrodillando, ayudando a Robin a para a su lado.**

**Todos, incluyendo a Kuma y corredores; estaban viendo específicamente al alas que crecían por la espalda de Zoro.**

**Zoro y Robin miraban a Kuma, pero Robin dirigió un segundo de su atención a Zoro.**

**-¿de donde las sacaste?- le pregunto Robin levemente.**

**-es algo parecido al Ashura, pero en vez de formato demoniaco es al revés- explico rápidamente.**

**Kuma miraba algo sorprendido, pero en seguida retomo su tranquilidad.**

**-interesante; me sorprendiste cuando bloqueaste mi ataque, pero veamos- dijo mientras levantaba la mano derecha (la otra esta echa añicos), -que haces ahora este esto- le dijo, y de repente desapareció. Tanto Zoro como Robin miraron a todos lados esperando que apareciera, ambos intranquilos; quienes estaban a metros de allí también miraban los alrededores esperando ver algo.**

**Zoro miraba algo desesperado a todos lados, en un momento respiro hondo y cerro los ojos.**

**-¿Dónde esta?- se pregunto, intentando de escuchar sus pasos, algo.**

**-aparecerá en frente tuyo- dijo un voz femenina de la nada.**

**-¿Kia?- se tenso Zoro, pero reacciono y tomo del brazo a Robin, justo cuando Kuma aparecía frente a él.**

**-¡agarrate fuerte!- le dijo a Robin, llevándola a sus brazos.**

**Las alas se abrieron de par en par, y justo cuando Kuma los golpearía con su mano de frente... las alas se impulsaron hacia delante, y por un segundo, todos los espectadores lo perdieron de vista. Preguntándose donde estarían.**

**Casi, que sin que nadie se de cuenta; Zoro estaba en la cubierta del Sunny, para sorpresa de todos, más de Nami y Franky, que no habían salido de allí.**

**-te tengo que dejar aquí- le susurro a Robin, dejándola cuidadosamente en el piso; para luego dar un salto que con las alas, le dio el envión para llegar a la sima del puesto de vigilancia y pararse mientras se aferraba del poste que sostenía la bandera.**

**Kuma aun seguía parado con la mano hacia delante, luego se volvió a enderezar.**

**-eso fue rápido, pero dudo que lo vuelvas a hacer- le dijo con seriedad.**

**-¿con que duda que lo volverá a hacer?, tienes esas alas y puede volar donde quiera- dijo Al, mientras miraba sorprendido los que pasaba.**

**-son las alas- dijo Ed.**

**-¿eh?- se preguntaron Al, Luffy y Sicca (Versión vampiriza de este ultimo).**

**-deberían de saber que las alas con plumas solo es probable en pájaros; pero estos tienen huesos livianos y aireados, preparados para volar y levantar vuelo, además; las alas terminan siendo los brazos desarrollados de esos animales- contó Ed, -pero, las alas que le crecieron a Zoro deben estar hechas de huesos duros y gruesos como lo de el cuerpo humano; es muy posibles que esas alas pesen mucho más de lo que imaginamos- dijo, dirigiendo la mirada a Zoro, -no solo eso; debe de estar usando un montón de fuerza para, tan solo levantarlas levemente- termino de decirlo, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.**

**-y...- irrumpió Luffy mirando preocupado a Zoro, -antes peleo con Aokiji y detuvo a Kuma, no debe tener casi fuerzas- dijo Luffy.**

**Y todo era cierto; las alas de Zoro estaba completamente decaídas y este respiraba dificultosamente.**

**-¿ahora... que debo hacer?- se dijo para dentro, -no puedo moverme y menos estas alas; parece que pesaran un tonelada- dijo levemente, exagerando; pero en su condición parecía que pesaran más de una o dos toneladas.**

**-ok- dijo Kuma, -si, tu no vienes yo iré- le dijo, dando un par de pasos para atrás.**

**-¡no!- le grito Zoro, haciendo que todos le mirasen a él y viendo que levantaba sus alas, -¡no te acercaras!- le grito enojado, caminando al borde del techo de la cabina, mientras sus alas se dirigían hacia delante y luego las lazaba hacia atrás; aventándolo hacia Kuma.**

**-¡Zoro!- le gritaron varios, sabiendo que estaba lastimado.**

**Al llegar al barco donde se encontraba Kuma, desenvaino la Wado Ichimonji y la espada dorada. Ante el ataque, Kuma se desvanes esquivándolo.**

**Zoro, logra aterrizar agotado; casi de rodillas y con las alas cayendo sin fuerza.**

**-no... No puedo usar este ataque si no puedo moverlas- se decía, levantándose.**

**-veo que no estas muy bien- le comento Kuma, estado a unos metros detrás de él. Zoro se volteo, y se enderezo ante él.**

**-así es, o puedo mover estas alas por que no tengo fuerza en ellas- respondió Zoro, alzo sus dos katanas pero le dio vuelta el filo y apuntaba hacia los lados; -son grandes armas, pero si no puedo usarlas con los músculos de mi cuerpo; yo mismo las controlare a mano- dijo sonriendo; con un gran esfuerzo levanto sus alas y levanto levemente sus armas.**

**-¡¿que?!- le gritaron todo, incluyendo Kuma; cuando clavo sus katanas en las alulas* de las alas, atravesando la rama principal del ala hasta donde su katana alcanzara (Alula: Parte del ala de un ave donde esta se doble hacia atrás; es lo mismo que el codo humano pero al revés).**

**-tu alas se están mojando con sangre, ¿Cómo piensas volar luego?- le pregunto Kuma, que miraba la escena.**

**-no pienso volver a volar- sonrío Zoro, tomando fuertemente la Wado Ichimonji que tenia en su mano y ala derecha; movió su ala, creando una gran ráfaga de aire y soltando muchas plumas, Kuma se protegió cruzando los brazos.**

**Pero al terminar, este se dio cuenta que sus mangas y partes metálicas de sus brazos estaban marcadas con miles de cortes. Zoro sonrío, al ver la efectividad del ataque.**

**Kuma gruño levemente, y se adelanto para atacar con su mano sana, al mismo tiempo que Zoro se acerco para volver a atacar, pero con su ala izquierda; al atacar al mismo tiempo, ambos repelieron el ataque del otro. Pero Zoro recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen del brazo roto de Kuma, pero este también recibió parte del ataque del ala derecha.**

**En pocas palabras, los dos se lanzaron a diferentes puntas de la plataforma que había quedado flotando.**

**Zoro se estrello contra la cabina de comando destrozándola, y Kuma cayó en la cubierta, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo.**

**-¡Zoro, despierta!- le gritaba Luffy desde otro barco lejano.**

**-¡vamos marimo, no sea idiota, levántate!- le gritaba Sanjy, agrediéndolo y animándolo a la vez.**

**-¡vamos Zoro, no te rindas!- gritaban todos alrededor, pero a lo único que pudo hacer Zoro es levantarse levemente.**

**-ya no das más- le dijo Kuma, al mirar bien estaba a unos pocos pasos de él; -has gastado todas tus fuerza... pero debo decir que esta batalla me sorprendió; aun así, no puedo dejarte vivo- dijo, una vez más y volviendo a levantar su mano derecha.**

**-¿con sus manos ataca no es así?- pregunto una voz detrás de Kuma, al mismo tiempo en que una gran sombra aparecía por detrás.**

**Un gran dragón rojo ataco su ante brazo derecho y sin tiempo, se lo arranco dejándole miles de cable en lugar de un brazo. Huayrapuca se aleja varios metros y se traga, literalmente, el brazo de Kuma.**

**-tal vez no tenga brazos- dijo Kuma, volviendo al mirada a Zoro, que estaba sentado aun con dos de sus katanas clavadas en las alas.**

**-tengo como misión matar a los Sombrero de Paja y... esta vez no puedo dejarlos vivos- dijo; sorprendiendo a varios de la tripulación.**

**De repente, de su ojo comenzó a titilar una luz amarilla y abrió su boca.**

**-¡Zoro cuidado eso es...- le grito Usop desde lejos, pero apenas Zoro pudo poner un pie bien... una gran ráfaga de luz encandeció toda la oscuridad de la noche repentina; cuando volvieron a ver, Kuma ya estaba de pie, parte del barco había desaparecido, junto con Zoro.**

**-no... ¡Zoro!- grito de tal forma que su dolor se sintió en todos, aquel grito de Nico Robin hizo reaccionar a todos.**

**-¡¡Kuma!!- el grito del capitán resonó en todo el kilómetro, -¡¡te voy a matar!!- al igual que antes, era un terrible grito de dolor. Pero, nunca antes ninguno de sus nakamas, había visto a Luffy tan enojado, preocupado y con ansias de matar a alguien como en aquel momento.**

**Corrió para atrás y giro para alcanzar sus brazos a la baranda y lanzarse; pero entes de soltarse. Una mano aparece cerrándole el paso, raramente aquella mano parecía tener un guante blanco.**

**-si el no lo pudo vencer, usando esa técnica; mucho menos tu- le dijo una voz directa; le reconoció como el guerrero que parecía estar enojado por llevarlo a ese lugar; Vegeta.**

**-pero...- estuvo a punto de decirle Luffy, aun enojado.**

**-tu amigo- le interrumpió Vegeta, -no esta muerto- le dijo, dejando helado a todos quienes lo escucharon.**

**-si, aquí esta- dijo una voz un poco más alegre; Goku había aparecido en el Sunny y cargando a Zoro y sus espadas.**

**Rápidamente, Franky, Nami y robin acudieron a la aparición.**

**Una vez más Kuma, se había quedado perplejo; estaba seguro que los había mandado al Sur Azul, pero; estaban allí.**

**De golpe, los dos guerreros aparecieron frente a Kuma, y con mucho más susto, explotaron en una ráfaga de ki; que los había vuelto rubios a ambos.**

**-¿Zoro, estas bien?- preguntaban una y otra vez, hasta que este reacciono; estando sentado en el poste del barco, miro un segundo de costado y vio a Goku y el otro tipo frente a Kuma.**

**-esperen- dijo levemente, -sáquenle la daga que tiene en el hombro- dijo dificultosamente; en seguida una mano apareció del hombro del cyborg y saco una daga de mango negro, lanzándola perfectamente a la cubierta del Sunny.**

**Zoro sonrío.**

**-ahora que lo maten como se les plazca- procedió a decir.**

**-¿listo?- pregunto Goku.**

**-por supuesto, por detrás de él, hay otros tres barcos acorazados; los derruiríamos todos de un solo disparo- acoto.**

**-gran idea- le dijo.**

**-kame hame- dijo Goku, llevando sus manos hacía atrás.**

**-Big Bang- dijo Vegeta contraído en la palma de su mano un gran poder. Todos miraron algo expectantes.**

**-¡Ha!- -¡Attack!-; Dos rayos sobrepasaron tanto a Kuma como a tres barco que estaban a varios kilómetros por detrás de él. Destrozando casi todo lo que estaba a su paso.**

**Una vez pasado el ataque ambos sayajins volvieron a la normalidad.**

**-¿buen ataque no?- le pregunto alegremente Goku a su compañero.**

**-lo que sea; ¿ya podemos irnos?- insistió Vegeta.**

**-claro que no; debemos ver como esta nuestro compañero Zoro- le dijo, y con una tele transportación, desapareció. Dejando irritado a Vegeta.**

**La mayoría ya había llegado a la proa del Sunny, el único que estaba sentado era Zoro contra el mástil.**

**-bien; en primer lugar- dijo, luego de suspirar, -debo agradarles; a todos y cada uno, por el esfuerzo que hicieron- comento, -y en segundo lugar; la Buster Call termino- al decir esto, la mayoría cayo sentado al suelo; todos habían peleado duro, -y... prometo que Sanjy, les dará un gran festín por ayudarnos- dijo tirando la cabeza para atrás.**

**-¡¡hey, ¿desde cuando yo estoy en el trato?!!- le grito Sanjy enojado, mas no puedo hacer mucho por que ya veía la cara de todo ilusionados con la comida.**

**-todo termino- Zoro se río, -después de meses, termi...-.**

**-¡Piratas Sombrero de Paja!- se escucho fuertemente, despertando a todos; y viendo que había otro gran buque de la marina a menos de un metro del suyo.**

**-hemos venido aquí para arrestarlos- dijo Smoker desde la punta del barco, a su lado apareció Tashigi con su espada, -no se como evitaron la doble Buster Call, y más vale no decir que Akauni escapo cuando vio lo que podían hacer; pero yo, no me detendré- dijo.**

**-¿Por qué no te callas eh?- le dijo Juan, sin mucha importancia.**

**-si, además; ahora no solo están los piratas- dijo Saya con una leve sonrisa.**

**-así es; ahora somos vampiros y quirópteros- comento la replica de Zoro, que se habían conocido en la antigua España.**

**-hay demonios y guerreros de todas tierras- comento Inuyasha.**

**-alquimistas y varios mandatarios al servicio del diablo- comento Ed.**

**-más los nueve piratas; somos veintiún personas contra dos- dijo Nami.**

**-seria muy extraño que nos ganen en una situación así ¿no?- pregunto Goku; Smoker bajo su voz, en realidad había visto de lo que eran capaces todas aquellas personas y, en realidad, seria un peligroso enfrentárseles de la nada.**

**-vale, dejen a los chicos en paz que recién acaban una guerra- dijo un voz; todos giraron la vista, Zoro miro para atrás acercándose al borde de mástil; las vista de todos se tenso, y la de Zoro por poco no pierde la cabeza.**

**-pasaste todas mis pruebas- dijo la joven, -superaste todos los obstáculos-, comento sentada en la sima del segundo mástil, -y superaste todas las tentaciones, ¿Qué más te podría decir?- pregunto sonriendo; Mandinga.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno, en primer lugar me disculpo por no haber subido el capitulo ayer; verán; mi papá se quedo jugando hasta las 3 de la mañana y después de eso yo quería dormir; y el sábado vine a las 2 de mañana del cumpleaños de mi tío, ¡Y ME HABíA OLVIDADO QUE SE ME HABIA PASADO EL SABADO Y EL FIC!.

Entonces me puse con todo; como verán, le agregue un poquito de drama a este capi, pero solo espero que les guste.

Por cierto; eh aquí para promocionar un par de fics:

**Cross Epoch** – Basado en el crossover de Dragon Ball Z con One Piece; con el toque de Flames To Dust queda como uan alocada pero muy, muy divertida historia con mucho personajes divertidos.

**Con el mar en contra** – Uno de mis fics, en el cual se descubre que Ace y Luffy, tienen una hermana mayor; contara la vida de Acua, y su reencuentro casi 16 años después. _(Con lo sucedido en el manga 550 de One Piece, no va a seguir el régimen original de la historia, a menos que logre una forma de arreglarla)_.

**Entre cadenas** – Otros de mis nuevos fics, que serán de un mundo alterno en el cual Luffy y Choper fueron criados desde recién nacidos para experimentos, pero pronto eso esta por cambiar.

**Agradecimientos a los Reviews:**

**Flames To Dust**

Que bueno que te allá gustado el fic; tus ideas son muy buenas, pero he decidido dejar un capitulo más divertido para el final (Que no estoy segura si será el próximo capitulo). Pronto veras varias de tus ideas cerca.

**Mugiwaragirl**

En realidad no te puedo prometer fics, igual de buenos; ya que este es el primero que publico y en verdad me fue bien, pero si quieres tengo dos fics más (No te recomiendo el de El Regreso de la Mujer D).

**Nemo Robin**

Bueno, hay reaparecieron Goku y Vegeta que desintegraron a Kuma, y casi se lo come Huayrapuca (Estaba bien escrito); me mato lo de la katana, Anamia y el excremento gigante de Shenlong (Me lo iba imaginando por un XDDD). ¿Por qué no crees en el amor te paso algo malo? Sigue los consejos de Al: "Tienes dos piernas ¿no?. Pues úsalas, y sigue hacia el frente" (Me encanta esa frase).

**Gabe Logan**

Gracias por el review, y en capitulo extra de One Baby; esperare pero para Agosto ya estaré ocupada de nuevo con el cole ¬.¬ Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**B-fye**

Felicidades, te leíste 100 paginas completas en ½ día jeje. Cuidado con tus ojos, eh. Por cierto, Kia era un "wolfest", animales creados por mi, y si, pobrecita; terminaba siendo buena.

Gracias por la información de Navarra; no tenia idea. Y sobre el vocabulario; remera es igual a camiseta (Me mata cuando Zoro se la roba a un compañero mío n-nU). Cuadras, seria como decir las manzanas de un barrio, las que miden 100 por 100 metros. Todo eso, es puro vocabulario argentino, que recién ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto lo hizo. Y por cierto, creo que les di toda una lección de la cultura y geografía de mi país.

**Próximo capitulo****; La hora de tirar los dados **(Próxima semana, si es que no me olvido de nuevo)


	30. Nota Repentinas vacaciones

**Nota**; bue he tenido un pequeño problema y no podré subir fics por unos días.

El problema, principalmente fue el siguiente, mis padres decidieron unas vacaciones a ultimo momento, y pues, justo se toman el viernes y sábado. Cuando llegue el domingo volveré a mi casa, pero no tengo listo ningún capitulo; al menos tendré un poco de distracción para pensar en más sobre el final del fic.

Según mis cuentas, no deben faltar 2 o, como mucho, 3 capítulos. Y pensar que la historia ya va por su hoja nº 102.

Además, promocionare un par de fics: -.-U

**Cross Epoch** (De Flames To Dust): Un crossover de Dragon Ball y One Piece, en verdad muy divertido, y con los personajes que uno siempre amo.

**Con el mar el contra**: Un fic mío, el cual se basa en la aparición e historia de... la hermana mayor de Ace y Luffy; y ¿la reconocerán luego de 16 años? (No estoy segura que hacer con lo ultimo que salio en One Piece, manga 550, en el cual me pudrió este fic).

**Entre Cadenas**: Otro fic mío, en un universo alterno; Luffy y Choper nacieron en cautiverio en un laboratorio secreto ante el mundo. Y cuando una joven del mundo exterior llega allí, todo va a cambiar.

**Voy a dejar agradecimientos a los reviews,**** por que espero que dejen incluso con esta simple nota:**

**Navegante**

Jejeje, cuando vi tu review no me di cuenta que eras B-fye (creo que así era); los aplausos no se si eran para mi, por el capitulo, o para ti por el record de lectura que hiciste.

**Flames To Dust**

Bue, me estas dando graciosas ideas para el final. Y claro, Sicca y Anamia son pareja hace tiempo, si recuerdas la historia que contó Kia en los primeros capítulos; Sicca se convierto en vampiro al morir, en ese tiempo ya conocía a la joven Anamia, y luego, casi diez años después, volvió a ella; para convertirla en lo que ahora es; además de vivir la eternidad juntos (Demasiado cursi la historia). En mi historia original, aparecía una versión dragón de Koza y Vivi, y una compañera para Wolfan, que seria parecido a Robin. Y, originalmente, Anamia y Sicca morirían, pero claro; según el fic, el destino puede cambiar. Je, te seguiré haciendo promoción, ¿sabes?.

**Mugiwaragirl**

Dime, ¿Cuáles fueron tus momentos favoritos en el fic?. No olvidaras la vez que la autora se fue de vacaciones ¿no? :P . Más adelante, Smoker y Tashigi tambien pensaran que hacer ente tantos enemigos, e incluso ante Mandinga.

**Gabe Logan**

Sabes, no seria tan malo. De una vez y por todas, el GRAN Goku fue vencido; no estaría mal ;D . No lo integre por que ya lo tenia pensado, aun ahora me imagino a Superman volando sobre los barco de los marines, o a Wolfverin peleando junto con Zoro jeje.

**Gynee**

Bienvenida, sinceramente, cuando vi tu profile creo que me sorprendí por ver que encajábamos en todas las parejas (Viva el LuNa, ZoRo, UsKa, KoVi!!!). Je, te felicitos a ti también por leerte todo seguido; 1º puesto a Lectura de Fics. Y que bueno que no sea la única que se olvide

**Nemo Robin**

A un principio pensé en que solo alguien se enfrentara a Mandinga, pero con tu review se me vino una gran ideota y pensé en algo nuevo e increíble.

Por supuesto, en este fic se juntan los dos más grandes comelones de todos los animes.

Vale, no escuchaste la canción que se llama "Celebra la vida" de Axel; "Y si alguien te engaña al decir te quiero, pon más leñan al fuego, y empieza de nuevo. No dejes que caigan tus sueños al suelo; que mientras más amas, más cerca esta el cielo." Yo y mis dichos je.

Espero no decepcionarlos, este domingo me fijo si lo puedo subir, besos.

**Próximo capitulo;**** La hora de tirar los dados.**

atte.: Dragonazul


	31. La hora de tirar los dados

**Capitulo 30: La hora de tirar los dados**

**-y superaste todas las tentaciones, ¿Qué más te podría decir?- pregunto sonriendo la joven rubia; mientras todos miraban perplejos.**

**-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto por lo bajo Inuyasha.**

**-Mandinga- respondió Zoro, levantándose dificultosamente y ayudándose con el poste principal, -es, la mano derecha del diablo- explico, respirando hondo.**

**-así es- dijo orgullosa, -con todo lo que has hecho ya te has guardado tu lugar en el infierno- dijo divertida.**

**-¿Por qué no te callas?- le irrumpió Zoro, mirándole fijo.**

**-te das cuenta... que desafiarme a mí, ¿seria desafiar a alguien con los poderes de Dios?- le pregunto seria. Zoro se rió levemente.**

**-ya te lo he dicho Mandy- dijo Zoro sonriendo, -no creo es Dios- le respondió.**

**-eres único Roronoa, haciendo tratos con el diablo sin creer en al religión- comento Mandinga, -pero tranquilo, ya todo acabara- le sonrío.**

**-¿Cómo que "acabara"?- pregunto sobresaltado, al igual que todos; -se supone que esta condena término; se supone que ya no estoy a su servicio- dijo casi gritándole.**

**-así es- respondió, -pero no estoy satisfecha- sonrío dulcemente.**

**A todos los piratas, compañeros, seres o marines que se encontraban escuchando; un frío helado les recorrió la espalda.**

**-¡no!- le grito enojado Zoro, llamando la atención de todo; -hicimos un trato; yo hago la condena y si la termino, tú te vas de mi vida- le respondió.**

**-¿y dime desde cuando el diablo es tan sincero?- le pregunto, apoyándose hacía delante. Zoro le miro, con ojos que parecían invadidos de rabia.**

**-¡¿sabes a cuantas personas he tenido que matar por tu caprichosa cuenta?!- le grito con todo, -¡miles de hombres, mujeres; hasta niños!- volvió a gritar; sorprendiendo a varias, ya que su voz parecía estar a punto de quebrarse, -una vez prometí; que nunca iba a hacer algo que fuera contra mis valores y que después pudiera arrepentirme- dijo con la mirada baja, dejando un minuto.**

**-pero de lo único que me arrepiento ahora... es de todas las absurdas muertes innecesarias que me habéis hecho pasar- dijo, tomando fuertemente sus katanas, -¿fuiste tu verdad?- pregunto y la miro; -la que hizo que Kia se comportara así en aquel mundo corrupto, la que tiro la cruz desde la punta de aquel edificio en otro mundo, tu fuiste la que arruino el pasado de Kia y de varios aquí ¿no?... ¡respóndeme! ¡¿Eres tu o no quien mata a miles ante de que sea su hora?!- le grito, dejando en el aire a la mayoría de los demás. Mandinga sonrío felizmente.**

**-así es; yo mate a varias personas que no debían perecer aun, y eso fue por que su "ángel de la guarda" lo descuido unos segundos... eso incluye a tus padres- le dijo.**

**La cara de muchos se inundo de rabia incluyendo la de Zoro.**

**-creo que también pueden contar que acompañe al otro lado a unos tales Belleme, Banchina, Hiruluk, Tom, a los piratas Rumbar, Trisha Elric, Izumi Curtis, Hohenheim, Izayoi, Kikyo, Bardock, Rey Vegeta, Diva, George Miyagusuku, Moses, Karman, Sofía Naifes, Javier Tilmemann, Lisurca de Navarra- comenzó a contar, llevando el apunte de todos y haciendo que todos se enojaran; -también a toda la gente de la isla Ohara... excepto a alguien- comento.**

**-¡oye!- se escucho el grito de alguien de la tripulación, -¡¿Por qué dejaste a una sola persona viva del masacre de Ohara?!- le grito Robin, Mandinga miro sin mucha reacción.**

**-no te podía atacar; por la simple razón de que tu ángel de la guarda y el de tu madre te protegían juntos; aun que claro, el temor y odio que creció en ti durante los años restantes hicieron que esos ángeles casi desaparecieran- comento.**

**-¡maldita, tu fuiste la que mato a todos nuestro seres queridos!- le grito Saya, con cara apenada.**

**-¡no tienes derecho, a arrebatarle la madre a quien tu quieras!- le gritaban casi al unísono Ed y Al.**

**-¡no tienes perdón a quitarnos a quienes más amamos!- le grito Inuyasha sin cobardía.**

**-¡tu fuiste la que mato al doctor a todos nuestros seres queridos!- le gritaba Choper transformándose en su forma de Arm Point.**

**Todos insultaban de alguna manera a Mandinga y esta solo sonreía ante la escena.**

**-claro que es justo- acertó la muchacha, -Dios los hace nacer y yo los llevo de vuelta arriba o abajo según la ocasión- comento; ya al borde de todo el enojo que podían soportar.**

**Zoro se desato del todo; tomando la Wado y la espada dorada, y dando un salto junto con el movimiento más rápido que pudo dar para permitirse un ataque.**

**-idiota- susurro Mandinga sonriendo; las espadas de Zoro salieron volando a diferentes direcciones y Zoro se dio de espaldas con el mástil en el que antes estaba sentado, cayendo al piso inconsciente.**

**-¡Zoro!- gritaron; y más su capitán que lo veía sin moverse desde la proa superior, -hija de... ¡te voy a matar!- le gruño Luffy, haciendo que el barco temblara y varios vidrios se rasgaran.**

**-sabes usa el haki sombrerito, en verdad sorprendes- le dijo Mandinga levemente.**

**Por su parte Luffy salto hasta la sima del poste, y le lanzo el mejor puñetazo que pudo haber echo; pero... la joven lo había detenido con mano.**

**-ahora serás mi yo-yo- le dijo Mandinga, tirando para atrás su brazo; estirando y lanzando a Luffy a la otra punta del barco. Mandinga volvió a sonreír. Y volvió a jalarlo, tirándolo contra los demás, a no ser que lo esquivaron; pero Luffy volvió a ser alzado por los aires.**

**-terminemos con esto- respondió; jalando a Luffy y apuntándolo contra la cabina del mástil mayor; donde muy pocas se habían dado cuenta que se posaba la espada dorada que había caído allí, y se alzaba hacía arriba amenazante.**

**-¡Luffy, cuidado!- le grito su navegante, pero el tiempo ya no alcanzaba; ya que Luffy no se podía mover a estar a unos metros de la espada que lo atravesaría.**

**-¡¡Luffy!!- gritaron varios al mismo tiempo.**

**Luffy asomo levemente la mirada; estaba... ¿flotando?, y sobre la espada. Mas no tardo en darse cuenta que alguien lo había tomado del chaleco y lo sostenía ante la espada para que no muriera.**

**-¿eh?- se pregunto el joven Sombrero de Paja, al ver que era sostenido por una chica que hasta tendría menos edad que su adversaria; tenía el cabello largo y negro, y llevaba un vestido celeste.**

**-¿estas bien?- pregunto, Luffy asintió levemente y sintió que lo levanto, y lo sentó a un costado. La chica tomo la espada y la envaino frente a ella.**

**-¿no habíamos dicho que si yo no me metía en tus asuntos, tu no te metería en los míos?- pregunto Mandinga seria.**

**-si esta espada esta aquí, también es de mi incumbencia- dijo con una leve sonrisa.**

**-esta bien- dijo la joven rubia, sacando de la nada aquella espada de color violáceo que había echo tanto quilombo en los últimos meses.**

**-¿esa espada no la tenia Huayrapuca?- se pregunto para dentro Zoro, sentado en el piso.**

**-¡¿Qué tu no estabas desmayado?!- le grito todo el mundo al ver que estaba consiente.**

**-no quiero pelear Mandy- renegó la arcángel.**

**-pero yo si quiero hermanita- dijo con cara de malicia. De repente ambas chicas desaparecieron; y un fuerte estruendo resonó en las alturas provocando ráfagas que torcían el barco de un lado a otro.**

**La mayoría miro, como aquellos fuertes golpes se producían a lo largo del cielo; hasta terminar siendo golpes blancos y rojizos que se desencadenaban en un bote destrozado cercano.**

**Ya no eran Arcángel vs. Demonio; si eres dos criaturas peleando; un voraz dragón rojo fuego y un rápido unicornio de aura blanca.**

**-ok, esto era lo ultimo que realmente me esperaba ver- se dijo Zoro apoyado en la baranda mirando la extraña batalla.**

**-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- le pregunto Al, al llegar a su lado.**

**-no lo se; pero no parece que hubiera un claro ganador- dijo, viendo que ambas estaban muy parejas en la batalla.**

**-Dios; esto se parece a mi enfrentamiento con Diva- se dijo para dentro Saya, viendo como hermanas peleaban por dicho completamente distintos.**

**-no podemos hacer mucho, solo mirar- dijo Candela.**

**-¿hey, donde esta Zoro?- pregunto Usop, al ver a todos menos a su camarada. Todos se miraron ingenuos y giraron hacia atrás.**

**Viendo que Luffy iría a utilizar sus brazos para catapultar a Zoro al otro barco. **

**-nos vas a poder estas lastimado- llego apenas a decirle Juan.**

**-oi, Zoro- le llamo Robin, dándole aquella daga que había sacado del cuerpo de Kuma, que raramente ahora parecía una espada.**

**Y así, casi sin que nadie pudiera decir algo; Zoro ya estaba volando en dirección a la estruendosa batalla en la cual, el cuerno del unicornio blanco y los dientes del dragón estaban a punto de chocarse...**

**Pero todo se detiene; cuando la Wado Ichimoji detiene el cuerno del unicornio en su punta y la espada, ex daga, detenía, de alguna forma; al dragón.**

**-tu detente- le dijo al unicornio, -y tu... tomare venganza; y esto ira por ella- le dijo, aventado al unicornio hacía atrás y golpeando con toda la fuerza que le quedaba junto con sus espadas.**

**Logro darle; y ambos fueron lanzados. El dragón hacía un lado, y Zoro cayo contra el unicornio contra varias tablas que estaban por detrás.**

**-lo izo, la venció- estuvo a punto de festejar Choper, cuando vio que el dragón se volvió a levantar; pero esta vez, sonrío.**

**-ahora si; estoy satisfecha- dijo dándose la vuelta, y riendo.**

**Muchos vieron que el unicornio se levanto; pero permanecía inmóvil.**

**-no, ¡Zoro levántate!- le grito Choper.**

**-vale, retoma fuerza; arriba- le gritaban todos. Aun que este permanecía inmóvil.**

**-su ki, esta desvaneciéndose- dijo Goku, a lo cual Robin le miro.**

**-esta muriendo- completo la palabra Vegeta, sin darle importancia.**

**Laila, transformada, miraba a Zoro inmóvil en el suelo. De repente, aparecieron de la nada; Goku junto con Choper y Robin, que se acercaron a Zoro.**

**-no puede ser, no tiene pulso- se dijo Choper alarmado al ver la terrible condición de su amigo.**

**-¡hey tu! ¡¿no se supone que deberías salvarlo?!- le grito Robin a unicornio.**

**-yo no puedo hacer nada, si él decide que su espíritu debe irse- respondió.**

**-no- respondió con lagrimas en los ojos, -¡¡¡¡Zoro!!!!-.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo.

Pase las vaca en unas termas lejos de aquí; pero se me ocurrieron grandes ideas para el final.

¿Qué le pasara a Zoro?

Averígüenlo el próximo sábado.

Por cierto, ayer soñé que me encontraba con mi profesor de lengua en las termas y como estaba con todo y equipaje cerca de una pileta; voy rápido, lo empujo y se cae al agua con todo y equipaje, jejejeje (Últimamente creo que Mandinga esta cerca).

**Promoción:**

**Cross Epoch**** (De Flames To Dust)****: Un crossover de Dragon Ball y One Piece, en verdad muy divertido, y con los personajes que uno siempre amo.**

**Con el mar el contra****: Un fic mío, el cual se basa en la aparición e historia de... la hermana mayor de Ace y Luffy; y ¿la reconocerán luego de 16 años? (No estoy segura que hacer con lo ultimo que salio en One Piece, manga 550, en el cual me pudrió este fic). **_**(Próximo 2º capitulo)**_

**Entre Cadenas****: Otro fic mío, en un universo alterno; Luffy y Choper nacieron en cautiverio en un laboratorio secreto ante el mundo. Y cuando una joven del mundo exterior llega allí, todo va a cambiar. **_**(Próximo 2º Capitulo)**_

**Agradecimientos de los Re****views (En especial agradezco a quienes me tuvieron paciencia):**

**Gabe Logan**

Te prometo que mañana mismo me pongo a leer los omakes; en verdad no tuve tiempo. Pero de seguro serán geniales.

**Flames To Dust**

Bueno, acertaste en la mayoría de lo que pasaría; pensaba poner algo de Tashigi pero realmente se me haría un matete más grande que del que ya tenia. Y como veras; algo raro pasara. Y no, lamentablemente; cuando ley tu review ni había empezado el capitulo -.-U

**Mug****iwaragirl**

Las vacaciones estuvieron buenas; y mientras hacia 4º grados afuera, dentro de la pileta hacia 37º. Y me relajaba y pensaba como seguiría mi fic... Claro, hasta que mi hermanito se tiraba sobre mi e intentaba de ahogarme. Je, te agradezco por darme el permiso para ir de vaca.

**Nemo Robin**

Bue, si encontraste la canción veras que es muy linda; je. Bien, te cuento que fui a un pueblo llamado Villa Elisa (Casi te digo Villa Fucsia XD); su nombre viene de la esposa del fundador del pueblo llamado Elía. A un principio era una colonia de inmigrantes europeos; pero fue creciendo y tomando costumbres hasta ser puramente argentina. Jeje. Esa es una pequeña parte de la historia je.

**Próximo Capitulo****; ???? **_**(Ni idea -.-U)**_


	32. Un cajón de madera, un despertar inciert

**Capitulo 31: Un cajón de madera, un despertar incierto; una noche de risas.**

**Compañeros:**

**Se que tal vez este hubiera sido el ultimo día de la condena, pero no esto seguro de mi llegada; mi ultima victima será Aokiji.**

**Esta carta es para demostrarles, que si no llegara a volver.**

**Quiero que sepan que son la mi única familia; la única que tengo y más querida que tengo, ustedes son las personas a la que más me he emparentado en estos tiempos.**

**Sepan que... Luffy, Nami, Usop, Choper, Franky, Brook, Sanjy y, en especial, Robin; los quiero, a todos.**

**Pase lo que pase; yo los voy a querer, para siempre, ustedes son mi familia y nadie lo va a poder cambiar.**

**No los olvidare nunca, espero que ustedes hagan los mismo.**

**Zoro**

**...**

**Eso era lo que decía la ultima carta que había enviado Zoro, justo antes de que comenzara la "guerra" y aparecieran tantos amigos de Zoro que venían a ayudarlo; y claro ante de que pasara el evento trágico por el cual estaban todos parados en una punta de la isla.**

**Luego de la playa, donde estaba el Sunny anclado; estaba un tramo de tierra y pastos altos antes de la selva.**

**El sol se ponía; el eclipse había durado alrededor de dos horas, y los vampiros llevaban puestas sus grandes capas negras, que los tapaba de pie a cabeza ante los rayos de sol que quedaban.**

**Todo estaban callados, los tripulantes estaban en primera fila, ante la tumba de su compañero que hacía al menos unas horas atrás respiraba y peleaba por el bien de sus nakamas.**

**Ante el largo silencio, a lo lejos reposaba un barco con solo dos tripulantes.**

**-¿no los atacaremos, verdad?- le pregunto la sargento al capitán que estaba mirando la triste escena.**

**-ha acabado de morir uno de los primeros tripulantes de los Sombrero de Paja, por lo que sé; ahora solo habrá diez supernovas- respondió Smoker.**

**-ya veo- respondió la joven, miro a todas las personas juntas allí; en al sinceridad de su corazón, no olvidaba que Zoro más de una vez le había parecido un tipo guapo, y que siempre esperaba enfrentársele.**

**Luffy suspiro, estaba al frente del grupo de personas, a su lado estaban Robin y Choper.**

**-Zoro les prometió una recompensa por ayudarnos- dijo Luffy bajando al mirada, -les debemos una cena- respondió mirando levemente para atrás.**

**-no, con el sacrificio que dio; no podemos aceptarlo- dijo al instante Ed, asintiendo con Al.**

**-tiene razón, con el muerto no tendría sentido- le acoto Toby.**

**-lamentablemente, tengo que decir que tienen razón; aquí no podemos hacer nada más por él- procuro Goku, olvidando la idea de traer las esferas del dragón a otro mundo.**

**-tal vez tengan razón... pero él se los prometió, como ultimo cometido ante él y como su capitán se lo debemos- les dijo, la mayoría miro sorprendidos.**

**-tal vez Zoro allá sido un cabeza dura, pero cuando el prometía algo, lo hacía; les prometió que yo les daría una cena- comento Sanjy, exhalando humo, -los preparare lo que pidan- termino su frase.**

**-aun que la aceptemos nada cambiara- dijo Anamia, bajo su capucha negra.**

**-así es- dijo Luffy, volviendo a mirar la cruz con un pañuelo verde oscuro atada en si; -pero una promesa es mucho; incluso para alguien que ya no esta- respondió.**

**-hey, ¿escuchan eso?- pregunto, interrumpiendo Inuyasha, moviendo levemente sus orejas de perro y mirando levemente así atrás.**

**-deben ser las olas golpeando el barco- comento Franky, que estaba a un costado llorando continuamente aun que casi sin ningún ruido.**

**-donde sea que este, espero que este mejor- comento Choper con voz triste.**

**-bueno; la joven no había dicho que se había guardado un lugar en el infierno- dijo Vegeta, mientras que todos le miraron con cara de pocos amigos.**

**-¡no digas eso!- le grito de golpe Choper llorando, -¡él no era tan malo como parecía!- le dijo, apoyando sus brazos contra sus ojos mientras seguía llorando.**

**-tranquilo- dijo Vegeta, sorprendiendo a todo incluyendo Goku a su lado; -sabiendo que nos conocía Kami-sama le tratara- comento.**

**Aun sin entenderlo, Choper seguía llorando, cuando una mano tomo su hombro. Un brazo de Robin había crecido por su espalda para tranquilizarlo.**

**-volvamos- ordeno Luffy algo seco, empezando a caminar hacía atrás. Muchos aun miraban hacía delante, y a punto de darse vuelta.**

**Goku sintió un susto, en vez de susto casi una noticia; haciendo que riera levemente.**

**Ed se dio la vuelta siendo uno de los últimos, pero se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa de Goku y de aquel extraño sonido. Giro al ver la tierra recién movida para poner el cajón.**

**Pensó un momento, sabía que era una estupidez; pero se agacho aplaudió levemente con una mano y la apoyo en el piso. Rápidamente sus pupilas se dilataron.**

**-su...- no pudo terminar la frase que corrió hacia el pequeño lugar; todo giraron al mirarlo hacer de su mano derecha metálica, darle la forma de una pala. Y para más sorpresa de todos, estaba cavando en la tumba de Zoro; incluso Smoker y Tashigi miraron sorprendidos la escena.**

**-¿hermano, que haces?- se pregunto Al sorprendido.**

**-¡deja de hacer eso!- grito mientras corría el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja. Para cuando llego, golpeo a Al tirándolo a un costado.**

**-¡¡esta loco o qué!!- le grito Luffy, con rabia. Mientras todos miraban expectativos, solo Goku y Vegeta seguían en su lugar.**

**-no me creerás pero hay que sacarlo- dijo Ed, abatiendo a Luffy y volviendo a cavar en la tumba.**

**-¡te dije que te detuvieras!- lo volvió a empujar evitando la tumba y cada uno de un lado de la tumba.**

**-tu solo espera- le dijo Ed, ni siquiera él estaba del todo seguro de lo que hacía; una vez más acercándose y rapando la tapa del cajón que Franky había construido hacía minutos.**

**De golpe algo tomo los brazos de Ed, y los alzo; se quedo mudo ante ver la mirada de Luffy arrodillado del otro lado de la tumba levantando sus brazos.**

**-¿no te dije que te detuvieras?- la cara de Luffy estaba más llena de odio, que al ver como alguien intentaba de desenterrar a un nakamas suyo. Ed una vez Ed, retomo su voz.**

**-escúchame; esta la posibilidad de que Zoro este...- todos se callaron; cuando algo rompió el ataúd de madera, y un brazo salio con al palma abierta. Más sorprendido, estaba Luffy que estaba en frente suyo.**

**-¡MIERDA, IDIOTAS DEJENME SALIR!- el alarido fue tan confuso que Ed y Luffy no tardaron en tomar una parte del cajón y tirar, destrozando parte de él; mientras todos se acercaban.**

**De repente, el supuesto cadáver se levanto ante el pequeño hoyo que había quedado en la tierra; y miro hacía delante.**

**-¿Por qué rayos ahora ustedes me quieren matar enterrándome vivo?- pregunto enojado, ante la mirada invalida de todos.**

**-¡¡Zoro!!- un grito en conjunto invadió el lugar; mientras varios saltaban a abrazarlo desde donde estaba.**

**Tashigi miraba sorprendida; y Smoker sonrío levemente.**

**-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Tashigi.**

**-solo esperaremos- respondió sonriendo Smoker.**

**Había pasado una hora; las luces del barco pirata estaban prendidas desde proa a popa, ya que la oscuridad no les opondría comenzar la cena de recompensa.**

**-mierda- se dijo Sanjy, respirando agitado, -creo que será la primera vez que me canso tanto cocinando; pero la cosa es que no paran de tragar- se dijo, y enseguida escucho grito pidiendo más comida.**

**En la parte media del barco, estaban todos sentados en círculo compartiendo en continuos platos que hacía Sanjy.**

**Claro, había que comer rápido; no solo eran las manos de Luffy que se estiraban a sacar comida, si no que el par sayajin también comían sin parar. Por su parte había cuatros wolfest comiendo sin parar.**

**Mientras que todos se debitaban comiendo de todo lo que estaba a mano, los vampiros disfrutaban la sangre que Sanjy había sacado de los peces que utilizaba para la cena, ambos tenían un par de copas llenas del liquido rojo, aun que no parecía importarle a muchos. Y por parte la contraparte monstruo de Zoro; Wolfan (El hombre lobo), parecía saciarse con carne cruda condimentada pero, tal como Zoro, dejaba vacía toda botella de sake que tenia a mano.**

**No faltaba que Brook recibiera un fuerte golpe de Haji, cuando le pidió a Saya que le mostrara sus bragas, pero sacando ese berrinche todos seguían riendo.**

**Los hermanos Elric también comían como nunca, y muchos más el hermano menor.**

**-tranquilo Al, si sigues comiendo así vas a explotar- le decía Ed a su hermano.**

**-no pasa nada; estoy recuperando todas las comidas que perdí cuando estaba unido a esa armadura- le sonrío, Ed asintió. Estuvo a punto de pasarle otro plato con un gran trozo de carne, cuando un brazo elástico se los saco del plato antes que lo tomaran.**

**-¡hey!- gritaron junto los hermanos, mientras otros se reían por la forma de sacar comida de Luffy.**

**-¡ya deja de hacer eso!- le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza a Luffy, haciendo que le saliera un chichón.**

**-Nami, eso dolió- dijo tomándose la cabeza el capitán.**

**-¿te dolió?, pero si eres de goma- le aclaro Usop, sin entender.**

**-¿y que tiene que sea de goma?- pregunto Juan a su lado.**

**-se supone que no le debería doler- explico Candela no muy lejos de los dos.**

**-pero si le duelen sus golpes ya sabemos por que- acoto de golpe Zoro, llevando el apunte de todo, y dejando una botella de sake en el piso.**

**-es imposible escapar a un golpe de amor- explico sonriendo el espadachín; que, aun que estaba vendado en al mayoría de su cuerpo, bebía sin control.**

**-entiendo- dijo de golpe Anamia sentada entre Sicca y Nami, -si yo y Sicca somos pareja en otro universo significa que acá también es posible que se amen- dijo felizmente.**

**Rápidamente un sonrojo invadió las caras de la joven navegante y el capitán.**

**-¡se sonrojaron, significa que se quieren!- grito de golpe Toby riendo, y todos asintieron con una risa en conjunto.**

**Y mientras que los dos jóvenes lo negaban, Franky miro levemente para atrás simplemente por mirar y diviso algo a lo lejos.**

**-¡todos abajo, un buque de la marina!- grito de golpe, lo suficiente como para que Sanjy, e la cocina, lo escuchara. Todos se tirarón al piso, y Franky no tardo en desconectar la luz para que el Sunny no se viera a mitad de la noche.**

**Escucharon al barco pasar lejos de ellos y también alejarse levemente.**

**-¿ya se fueron?- pregunto Melany, levantándose levemente.**

**-eso parece- comento Inuyasha.**

**Todos se pararon viendo que el barco se alejaba, Zoro aun seguía sentado; aun recuperaba fuerzas de la tarde.**

**-ya se han ido- dijo Choper que se había trepado al hombro de Usop para mirar.**

**De repente, un fuerte estruendo movió el barco, una bala de cañón no había caído lejos.**

**-rápido Franky, el Coup Burst- grito Luffy, al oír eso varios tripulantes se agarraron de algún lugar del barco.**

**-¿Qué es el Coup Burst?- pregunto Saya, al mismo tiempo en el que las luces se volvían a encender.**

**-ya lo verán- acoto Franky, desde el timón; girando una palanca, y preparando el propulsor.**

**-¿listo?- pregunto Franky, poniéndose sus gafas negras, -¡Coup Burst!-.**

**Apenas el barco salio volando, varios gritaron sin entender lo que pasaba, pero a los segundos se dieron cuenta que el barco volaba.**

**De alguna manera, cuando al barco aterrizo a un kilómetro de su posición anterior, en este caso desviándose levemente a la isla Waldford.**

**Todos volvieron a la tarea de antes; comer.**

**Las historias y anécdotas de todos salían como cuentos, de parte de todo.**

**Pero todos callaron cuando Zoro recordó lo que le paso cuando estaba "muerto".**

**-bien... primero, aparecí en un cuarto muy grande negro; cuando me pare aparecieron dos tipos gigantescos, una era de color rojo, tenia alas membranosas, cola en punta y tenia un par de cuernos, y el otro estaba con una tunica blanca y tenia mucha barba- comento a contar Zoro, ante la estupefacción de todos; -luego comenzaron a discutir por que mi nombre estaba en una lista, pero también estaba en la otra; algo así. Y cerca de tipo de color rojo, encontré a un tipo igual a mi pero transparente y de color celeste, le pregunte quien era y me dijo que era mi alma que estaba atada al diablo; entonces, se me ocurre romper la cadena que los unía y, mientras los otros dos tíos seguían discutiendo, yo y mi alma nos fuimos por una puerta que decía "Salida". Y luego desperté cansadísimo, dentro de ese ataúd- contó Zoro. Todos miraron más que extrañados.**

**-al menos encontraste la salida y a tu alma- comento Candela, -si llegamos a morir lo tendremos en cuenta- comento, ya que al rato las risas siguieron.**

**Zoro se alejo levemente del circulo de personas, para sentarse en el poste; sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba su lado.**

**-¿eh, cuando llegaste aquí?- le pregunto divertido, Zoro a Robin.**

**-siempre estuve a tu lado- argumento.**

**Zoro sonrío, y ninguno de los dos rechazo el beso del otro; tan consentido y dulce como el primero, hacía ya meses atrás, o como el segundo, hacía horas.**

**Un minuto en silencio, entre las risas de los demás, y se separaron para poder respirar. Ambo se sonrieron.**

**-¿piensas seguir comiendo esta noche?- pregunto Robin con una pequeña sonrisa, Zoro se extraño por esa pregunta.**

**-por esta noche, creo que no- respondió arqueando una ceja.**

**-que mal; ¿eso significa que no tienes lugar para el postre de media noche?- pregunto Robin sonriendo de forma picara. Zoro se le quedo mirando y luego sonrío.**

**-como no me va a quedar espacio para eso- respondió apoyándose en el hombre de esta, mientras sonreía. Robin también sonrío, sentándose a su lado, mientras acariciaba el cuello de este.**

**Zoro abrió levemente los ojos, con la mirada baja.**

**-"donde quiera que este; gracias"- dijo en pensamientos a una amiga muy lejana.**

**...**

**En una casa de Buenos Aires.**

**-vamos Dani, tenemos que ver a los perritos de Scooby- le decía un chico de nueve a su hermana mientras la arrastraba por la casa.**

**-si, ya te dije que voy- le decía renegada.**

**Rápidamente, ambos llegaron a un comedor donde dentro de un canasto con mantas había varios cachorros de raza rottweiler.**

**-ya tienen un mes y grandes- dijo el joven levantando a un hijo de su mascota.**

**-si- respondió su hermana viendo a lo perritos saltando entre si.**

**-mamá dijo que nos podíamos quedar con uno- comento el pequeño.**

**-entonces, quiero a ella- dijo levantando a una cachorra que estaba en el medio.**

**-¿y como se llamara?- pregunto su hermanito.**

**-se llamara... Kia- respondió alegremente, viendo que la perrita tenía un pequeño brillo morado en sus ojos.**

**Fin**

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se a acabado. – Como solían decir en los cuentos. (Creo que me voy a poner a llorar, esta es una de las mejores historias que mas escribire solo deseo tener igual de suerte en otros fics T_T)

Bien, ha llegado el final de este fic; y con una llegada sorpresiva de la futura vida de Kia (Si me perro llega a tener cría voy a querer a una hembra y le pondré Kia n.n ).

Justo hoy, el ultimo viernes antes de que empiecen las clases T-T

**Agradecimientos de TODOS los reviews:**

**Flames To Dust**

Bueno, espero que sepas que tu fuiste uno de los mejores lectores de este fic y el que más ánimos me dio. Espero que te guste como será el futuro de Kia, ella se siente muy complacida de la hallas nombrados en tantos reviews tuyos.

**Mugiwara Girl**

Jejeje, de seguro que cuando comenzaste a leer el fic no lo podías creer; espero que no te enojes pero sinceramente me reí bastante cuando leí tu review. Pero tranquila, todos nos equivocamos ^^

**Gabe Logan**

Otro gran lector y, sinceramente, un excelente escritor de fic, todo el mundo se pregunta por que Goku y Vegeta no se enojaron. Goku no se si sabe que "Bardock" era el nombre de su padre, además que lo recordara, (Si lo sabía tonta de mí); y Vegeta, pues como saben, no tenia ganas de malgastar fuerza para nada. Hay esta la explicación.

**Nemo Robin**

Otra gran lectora del fic, que en verdad me diste fuerzas para seguir; que siempre estuviste hay y que nunca me mandaste la hoja de la Death Note!!! (Mándamela antes del miércoles así mate al profesor). Je. Te prometo que voy a leer tus fics en algún momento, solo dame paciencia.

**Le agradezco a todos aquellos que hayan dejado al menos un review: Flames To Dust, Gabe Logan, Nemo Robin, Mugiwara Girl, Gynee, sasukeuchijajm y Silver D Wolf.**

**Arigotou!!!.**

**Fin.**


End file.
